


Fanganronpa: Mansion of Madness

by thatoneguy22



Series: Fanganronpa: The Series [5]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fangan Ronpa, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 75,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneguy22/pseuds/thatoneguy22
Summary: It's time for an all new killing game! 16 students are locked up inside a mansion under the illusion of a vacation. While they're stuck getting a history lesson, they have to worry about becoming history. Will they escape or are they all doomed to reliving the past?





	1. Prologue: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> So remember when I said I'd update the other stories? Yeah, that's going to wait cause I'm writing this instead! It really shows my attention skills, huh? Anyway! Be prepared to see familiar motives and familiar places!

The bus bumps and buckles along the dirt road it drove on. The massive forest goes past us as we drive by. There’s been nothing but forest and dirt road for miles. But no one cared. Everyone was far too excited to care.

See, our entire class was selected to go on this amazing vacation. We were heading to a huge mansion just for us! We'd get to kick back and relax and have fun with no worries. And it was totally amazing!

I was sitting in my seat, completely giddy. I mean, who wouldn't be? I, Nichole Clover, got to go to the greatest school in the whole world! And then we get sent on this totally amazing vacation almost as soon as school began? I hadn't even met any of my classmates before we got shipped out.

I had a feeling I could thank my talent for this whole thing. After all, with a talent like the SHSL Lucky Charm, how could I not take it into consideration? Just so I could be prepared I was wearing my lucky everything too!

I had my lucky shirt, a black tee with a green clover on the chest. My lucky purple jacket. My lucky black gloves. My lucky purple scrunchie keeping my dark brown hair in a ponytail. My lucky jeans and my lucky white tennis shoes. Plus I had my luckiest belonging of all around my neck. It was a necklace with a silver bunny on it that my great-uncle gave to me. He said that if I wore it, good luck would be sure to follow. So I kept it with me all the time!

The girl next to me had been staring out the window the entire time when she finally speaks up. “Do you uh...I mean...Does everyone think we’re almost there?” she finally asks, trying to speak loud enough for everyone on the bus to hear her. But the constant chatter wasn't making that easy.

“Y’know, I have no idea,” a boy from the back says. “We've been drivin’ for hours, but I bet we’ll be there real soon!”

“I’m just excited to be going!” Another girl pipes up. “I mean, I don't even have a talent and I get to go! Awesome, huh?!”

I look back at that comment. Someone without a talent was coming with us? Hm...well, that was fine! It just gave us a chance to make an extra friend! I couldn't see the girl who made that comment, but I suppose I'd meet her when we got to the mansion.

“How strange,” comes another girl’s voice. “Someone without a talent joining our class? It does sound like something the school would do, however.”

“I don't think it matters too much,” a boy comments. “As long as we all get along, I think that’s the real point of all of this!”

I liked that comment. He understood what his was all about! I had a good feeling about all of this. No, a great feeling! We'd all become friends for sure! I just knew it!

After some more driving, the mansion could be seen. Everyone moves to look out the windows as we come up on it. The mansion looked massive! Golden gates slowly opened as we approached. Large brick walls lined the property. Everyone ‘ooh’d’ and ‘ahh’d’ as we drive up to the front.

There was a large fountain at the front of the house that sprayed water around in really cool ways. The bus parks itself in front of the large, red doors and the marble steps that led into the mansion. Large windows with red curtains decorated the walls of the house.

The doors open and everyone in the bus pours out quickly, heading inside the building. All of our belonging had been sent in ahead of time, so the only thing anyone had on them was whatever they had in their pockets and the school issued e-Handbooks for the trip we got on the bus.

We all step into the parlor. There were grand stairs at the very back of the room. Large doors sat at the top of them. Two staircases on either side of the doors led higher into the building down two separate hallways with the doors closed. The floor beneath us was a checkered and the room was decorated with small tables, plants, paintings, and some very comfortable looking couches. Another set of doors sat at either side of us on this floor. But only one of the doors were open to lead farther into the mansion, the doors on the left. I guess we weren't allowed in the rest of the building. Everyone heads off to go look around. I decide to go off too and meet the others while I search around.

The hallway I entered was very long. Massive windows that looked out at the front yard line the wall to the left. The wall to the right had sixteen doors along it, each having a nameplate. One for each of us. I wanted to look around and meet the others before I settled down in my room, so my focus wasn't on them. But there were two students in this hallway that were chatting.

I walk over to them. It was a girl and a boy. The girl was very tall. Her hair was a light brown and fell past her shoulders. Her figure was very slim looking. Not much muscle or fat on her. She wore a blue shirt that looked like it was too small on her, showing off some skin. She also wore a pink jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. She had on shorts and pink flats. A pair of sunglasses sat on her head. She was also clearly wearing makeup like blush and lipstick and eyeliner. Everything on her looked expensive and I think some of it was from top-of-the-line designers.

The boy on the other hand was a much more average height. His hair was blonde and messy. A pair of dark sunglasses were perched on his nose and a smile seemed to rest naturally on his face. He wore a leather jacket. Under that was a blue shirt with an explosion on it. He wore dirty looking jeans and boots. Unlike the girl, who I didn't really recognize, I knew exactly who this boy was the minute I got a look at his face.

“Hey, aren't you Bradley Donatello?!” I ask excitedly, a big grin plastered on my face. Of course, it wasn't any different from my usual grin. Maybe a bit bigger. After all, it's not everyday you meet a famous face!

He looks at me and his smirk turns to a grin. “Another one of my fans, huh? Yeah, that’s me. Bradley Donatello, the SHSL Action Movie Star~!”

A talent like that made total sense for him. Bradley was well known for being a star in some famous action movies. He was very talented for such an age and had a massive fan base. People loved his cool, slick attitude. I even heard he did all of his own stunts!

The girl looks me up and down and a look of disdain seems to cross her face. “What, you aren't excited to see me?” she asks, seemingly expecting me to know who she was.

I look at her and wrack my brain for any names that might fit her face. I felt like I had seen her before, but I just couldn't come up with anything. “I’m...I’m sorry, I don't know you,” I say, offering her an apologetic smile.

She rolls her eyes a little bit. “Fine, if I absolutely must tell you. I'm Ashley McArthur. I'm the SHSL Runway Model. And I expect you to remember my name now that you know it!”

Ah, now I remembered her! I had heard word of her entering the school. Apparently her body had matured very quickly into a naturally slim figure and with parents running fashion agencies, her career in modeling was simple starting. She wore only designer clothes and showed them off at runway shows for all to see. She was very popular in the fashion industry.

I smile happily and nod. “Right! Ashley, got it!” I hold out my hand to her and Bradley. “I’m Nichole Clover! But people call me Lady Luck, too, since I'm the SHSL Lucky Charm!”

Ashley looks me up and down again and that same look of disdain crosses her face. “They should call you Thrift Store. You dress like you raided one,” the model replies.

I look down at myself then back to Ashley. I shrug a little. “Yeah, that's where I got these clothes. But I have an awesome aesthetic going, right? Besides, clothes are clothes! Clean is all that matters to me!”

Ashley frowns a bit at my remark and looks away, crossing her arms. She seems a little surprised by my reaction to her insult. “I can let you borrow some of my clothes when we get the chance I guess. I'll show you how absolutely wrong you are about everything!”

Getting clothes from the SHSL Runway Model? “Woah, awesome!” I say excitedly. “That would be totally amazing! I can't wait!”

Ashley looks at me again before looking at Bradley and walking off. The movie star looks back at me and smiles. “Well, nice meeting a fan. See ya!” He leaves soon after.

I head to the end of the hallway and enter the next room waiting for me. It seemed to be a dining hall. A large table with sixteen chairs sat in the center of the room with a pure white tablecloth over it. One of the wall was made entirely of windows and looked out into a patio and a beautiful garden. A massive chandelier hung above the table for all to see. A door to the side led to the kitchen and had a wonderful smell coming from it that drew me near.

The kitchen was about as huge as the rest of the place. A large stove sat amongst the many counters and a dishwasher. A large pantry sat off the the right and the fridge was next to it. The sink was in between he dishwasher and the stove. Three more students were inside the kitchen, two boys and a girl, all at the stove.

The girl wore a yellow dress with black polka dots. Yellow flats were on her feet. She wore a big red apron and a large chef’s hat that slumped to the side on her short, brown hair. She had a warm, pleasant grin on her face and seemed to be making burgers.

The two boys stood over her on either side, watching her. The boy on the left was dressed very nicely. He had soft brown hair and a small beard on his pudgy face. He wore a light blue button up with a dark blue blazer on top, both looking a little too small for his frame. He also had tan dress pants and black dress shoes.

The other boy was dressed far more casually. He had scruffy black hair along with a goatee and mustache. Glasses with dark-lens sat on the edge of his nose. He seemed to have a similar figure to the other boy, but he hid it far better with a baggy black longsleeve and sweatpants. He also wore sandals, thankfully without socks.

“Hey, what’s cooking?” I ask with a big grin. I felt really proud about my silly little joke. I probably shouldn't but stuff like that just make me grin.

The girl looks back at me and smiles sweetly. “Well look at that, anotha bright face to light everthin’ up!” she says cheerily. “Why it sure is nice to meet ya, darlin’! I should introduce myself, huh? I’m Patty Garner, SHSL Barbecue at yer service!”

Patty’s skills were unlike any other behind the grill. She could make anything from chicken to burgers to ribs and so much more and make it taste amazing. Her spatula was her best friend, so to say.

The two boys look at me now, both with smiles. The well dressed boy’s smile seemed much more suave and flirtatious while the other boy’s was just downright friendly.

The well dressed boy takes my hand and places a gently kiss on it. “What a wonder to meet such a beautiful face,” he says in a thick Italian accent. I feel my face burn with a deep blush. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Antonio Romano, the SHSL Food Critic.”

Antonio was well known to be an expert at classifying what was good food and what wasn't. He went from restaurant to restaurant, trying every dish and eating them. His word was God when it came to this sort of thing and he could have any restaurant shut down in a heartbeat if his expectation weren't matched.

The other boy just gives a little, lazy wave. “Hey there. I’m Sho Gundam and I’m the SHSL Taste Tester.”

Sho’s ability to taste food was apparently good enough to be a talent. He could taste even the most microscopic of flavors in food. His palate was as delicate as it was expansive. He found bland or bad food to be an insult to him and his tastebuds and would get very angry very fast.

I happily introduce myself to the three of them. “Oh, also, can I have a burger?” I ask Patty.

Patty flashes a bright smile and nods happily. “Absolutely! I was just makin’ one for these boys ‘ere but I can make one for you too!” she chirps.

Antonio smiles. “I’ll come let you know when yours is done. Go explore if you wish,” he tells me. I nod and head out of the room.

By the time I entered the dining room again, there were three new faces to be seen. All boys, grouped together and chatting.

One boy was tall and muscular but with a pot belly. He wore dirty overalls with one of the straps broken. Along with that were work boots and a plaid button up shirt. He had a torn up sunhat on his messy dirty blonde hair and a very scruffy beard.

The boy next to him was wearing a very nice looking suit. He had a gray bow tie on that clashed with his black outfit. A tophat say on silver hair. He had an over exaggerated grin but he looked completely exhausted. He didn't seem to stand still either, constantly bouncing up and down gently.

The final boy was wearing and orange and yellow GI. He was barefoot and seems to be muscular despite his baggy outfit. His head was shaved and he had a very serious look on his face.

I walk over to the group and they all look at me. The bouncing boy kept his big, toothy grin and bows as I walk over, taking his hat off as he does. He didn't stop bouncing during that.

“How absolutely wonderful to meet you~!” He says in a very high-pitched voice, his energy and over exaggerated motions in his voice as well. “I am Walter Clampett, the SHSL Traditional Animator~!”

Oh, I definitely knew this guy! He drew 1920’s-style cartoons that were extremely popular on the internet. Everyone loved the retro style and the fact that it was in real traditional animation. I've seen some of his stuff and loved it. Everyone said he acted very eccentric, like one of his cartoons. I never thought they were serious though.

“Ah, howdy little lady!” the big guy says cheerily. “Y’all can call me Moose. Moose Buckham! I’m the SHSL Farmer!”

Moose ran a very successful and popular family farm. He grew crops of all kinds there to be shipped out. He also raised many animals on the farm. But the most famous part of it was his massive apple orchard that people would visit to pick apples of all kinds.

The boy in the GI simply nods to me. “Greetings. I am Xin Fang, the SHSL Kung-Fu Master.” He bows respectfully.

Xin was a master of kung-fu, as his talent hinted at. He was better than most adults who trained in it. He's spent his entire life learning everything he could to be absolutely perfect in it. And his skill didn't disappoint.

I smile happily and introduce myself to the three of them. “Lucky Charm, eh?” Moose says. “And what exactly does that involve?”

Ah, the first person to ask me that. Well, nothing wrong with that! “It means that I bring luck to myself and others. But usually others. Doesn't mean I can't get lucky too~!” I didn't really want to mention the bad luck. That stuff could get pretty serious and I didn't want to scare them off.

“So we can thank you for this awesome vacation then?” Walter asks me curiously. I could almost imagine him being a bouncing ball to his words. I had to stifle a little laugh.

“Well uh...you can if you want. I've never had it effect a big group before but it's always possible!” I explain to him and the other two.

Moose chuckles and dips his hat over his face. “All that luck nonsense never made sense t’ me. But if ya got in the school for it, guess it's gotta be real.” He looks towards the large glass doors that led to the patio. “Imma head outside. See ya guys later.” He walks out to the patio. Xin and Walter were quick to go off on their own with Moose gone. I go outside too, wanting to look around out there.

The patio was huge and concret. Tables with umbrellas sat scattered about the patio. Tea, lemonade, and little snacks were sat at every table. There was a very expansive garden too with plants of all kinds. Beautiful flowers, massive trees, bushes cut into different shapes. A couple of them looked like Monokuma. Did the school have those commissioned?

I go over to a table that had three girls sitting at it and take a seat. They all look at me as I sat down.

One of the girls was the short one that had sat next to me on the bus. She was surprisingly short. Her hair was short too and blonde. She had very slim, petite features and a shy demeanor. She wore a very professional looking beige pantsuit with a green blazer over it. I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

The girl next to her was taller. Her bangs covered the top half of her eyes, making it hard to tell what she was emoting. She had very round looking features, but they almost felt forgettable. It was an odd feeling to have. Her black hair was tied back into a ponytail with a big, pink bow. She wore a yellow V-neck shirt and a blue skirt that fell to her knees. She also wore white slip on shoes.

The last girl had wavy red hair that fell down her back. She wore a dark green long sleeve with a brown cargo vest over it. The vest had different buttons on it. She wore plain looking jeans and white sneakers.

“Hello!” I say cheerily. The girl with red hair grins wide and waves to me excitedly.

“Hey there!” she practically shouts. “What’s up? I should introduce myself, right? I’m Georgina Dellora!”

The introduction seemed to drop off there. “And what’s your talent?” I ask her, thinking she just forgot.

She tilts her head a little. “Huh? Oh, right, I should have mentioned that! I don't have one,” she tells me.

Oh, so this was the girl from the bus. The one that said she had no talent. I smile and nod. “Yeah, I remember someone saying that. Well I'm glad you could join us on this trip!”

The girl with forgettable features sighs softly. “My turn, right? Well I’m Emilia Banks, the SHSL Make-Up Artist.”

Emilia was famous for working on movie and TV shows getting makeup ready for others. Not only was she good with conventional makeup, but she could also do practical effects. Some say she could make your face look completely unrecognizable.

The short girls looks at Georgina and Emilia then back to me. “O-Oh, it's me now right? Sorry! I’m Ellen Daisy, the SHSL TV Show Host!”

That’s how I knew her! She ran a very successful TV talk show that led her to try other kinds of shows, like game shows or competition shows. On TV she always seemed so bright and bubbly and charismatic. But this version of her was more droopy and nervous.

I happily introduce myself to the three girls. “Oh, what a cool talent!” Georgina comments. “I bet I can thank you for getting to go here then!”

I smile a little bit. Then I see two other girls walking over. Emilia spots them too. “Ah, the Weapons Expert and the Party Planner,” she says.

I look at them. One of the girls was tall and muscular. She wore a black vest that had some pockets with handles poking out of them. I think they were knives. She had a black shirt under the vest and orange pants along with combat boots. She wore a belt with an empty holster on it. She had blond hair that went to her shoulders and a very bland look on her face.

The other girl was skinny and wore very bright, flashy clothes. Her shirt was green and yellow striped. Her pants were a neon pink. Her shoes were a bright yellow. She wore a party hat the same style as her shirt. Her hair was bright blue and feel down her shoulders. It was covered in confetti and glitter.

“I told you my name was Tabitha. Tabitha Catherine,” the muscular girl comments as they get closer. She looks at the rest of us. “I’m the SHSL Weapons Expert.”

Tabitha was a powerful girl with expansive knowledge of all kinds of weaponry. From swords to explosives to firearms and anything else. She even knew how to use conventional items like a weapon. Despite all of this, she was a self proclaimed pacifist.

The other girl smiles. “And I’m Agitha Dinkley,” she introduces to us. “I’m the SHSL Party Planner, but I bet you guessed that.”

Agitha was well known for being able to set up amazing parties for any occasion. Birthday parties, going away parties, graduation parties. Absolutely anything you could think of she could plan out perfectly. Even a simple get-together could be enough for her to get to work planning it.

I introduce myself to the two girls. Agitha smiles and shakes my hand. Tabitha just nods in recognition. Emilia seemed to be thinking about something.

“Is something wrong, Emilia?” I ask her.

She looks at me. “Oh, I’m just thinking. It's weird how most of the building is locked off to us,” she explains.

I tilt my head a little bit. Was that really her worry? “I'm sure it's just because they don't want us to break anything or go into rooms we don't need to be in,” I assure her.

She crosses her arms. “Possibly. But there are also those cameras everywhere.”

I frown a little. Cameras? I look around and sure enough, I saw them. Cameras and monitors planted around. “That does seem a little unnecessary...” I say.

A burger is set down in front of me soon on a plate. I look at who delivered it to see Antonio smiling at me. “Sorry about the wait, Clover,” he says. “These two wanted some too.” He points to two boys that came out with him.

One of the boys was wearing a large lab coat that fell to the ground, making his short stature even more noticeable. He wore a plain blue shirt under it and a pair of brown pants with a belt. A red brown tie was around his neck. He also had on a normal pair of tennis shoes. His hair was fluffy and a soft brown. His face was round and soft looking with a flush to his cheeks. He also had buck teeth and small nose. His eyes seemed to glance around at everything. He kind of made me think of a rodent.

The other boy had slick black hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a small smile on his face as he ate the burger prepared by Patty. He wore a shirt with the words Amorette’s Pets and a large paw print insignia on it. He had on baggy green pants with dirty looking shoes poking out from under them.

“Sorry if we made you wait!” the rodent looking boy says. Even his voice made me think of squeaking. “Oh, by the way, I’m Gill Li! I’m the SHSL Guinea Pig!”

Gill is basically a human test subject. Medicines, products, technology, tools, and many more. He used himself to make sure things were safe for others to use. I'm not really sure how he got into a job like this, but he sure was doing something that could be helpful.

The other boy finishes his burger. “Yeah, we didn't know you had got one too! I’m Aiko Amorette, the SHSL Matchmaker. It’s nice to meet you!”

Aiko was an interesting guy. Unlike most matchmakers, he didn't focus on getting humans to fall in love. Instead, he paired up people with the perfect pet for them. He's never had a displeased customer and it's made his family pet shop super famous.

“Hey, it's no problem guys!” I assure them. I smile and start to eat my burger. I introduce myself to them while I ate. As I expected, the burger was absolutely delicious.

I felt like everything was finally settling in to peace when the monitors flicker to life. Everyone could see a fuzzy figure on the screen from wherever they were in the building.

“Ahem! Attention all students!” A voice says. “Could you all--” The figure is shoved out of the way by another one.

“Get your asses to the parlor now!” Another voice says. The monitor shuts off.

I stand up slowly. That was really weird, right? Everyone outside with me heads inside so I follow after them. We head through the dining hall and the hallway, stepping back into the parlor where everyone else was.

“So what’s even going on?” Sho asks. No one really had an answer for that.

“We’re probably just meeting the chaperones!” I tell everyone. “After all, someone had to be watching after us, right?”

Georgina nods. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” she agrees.

The doors at the top of the stairs fly open and everyone looks at them. Smoke pours out of the room and down the stairs. We all wait quietly until something leaps out. Well, five somethings.

Five small bears land at the top of the steps. There was a red one with a scarf, a pink one with a flower on its head and a coconut bra, a yellow one with glasses, a green one that was robotic, and a blue one with a guitar and chest hair.

“Helloooooo students!” The blue one yells out to us all.

Gill waves to the bears. Emilia smacks the back of his head and he stops, pouting.

“Um...who are all of you?” Ellen asks.

The red one steps forward. “We are the Monokubs and your captors for an all new killing game!”


	2. Prologue: Part II

“...wait, what?” Emilia asks. “What the hell are Monokubs?”

“Sounds like it's time for roll call,” the yells bear says to the red bear. The red bears nods in agreement.

“Alright everyone!” the red bear says. “Rollcall! Let's go!”

“I am Monosuke,” the yellow bear announces, adjusting his glasses.

“Yo, I’m Monokid!” the blue one calls out with a guitar rift.

“I’m Monophanie,” the pink one says happily.

“I-AM-MONODAM!” the green one announces in a robotic voice.

“And I am Monotaro, the leader!” the red one finishes.

“And together, we make the Monokubs!” the all yell out together, striking poses.

We all stare at them for a moment while they hold the poses, not reacting to it. “...I don't think they care,” Monosuke soon says.

“So are you guys like...the Power Rangers or something?” Agitha asks. “I get lots of parties for kids that want Power Ranger themes and you guys are a lot like them.”

“The red one is even the leader,” Bradley adds. “They’re totally the Power Rangers.”

“Wha--We aren't the Power Rangers!” Monotaro says quickly. “We are the children of Monokuma and we will be treated with the respect we deserve!”

“I dunno, the Power Rangers are usually good looking,” Ashely points out. “The pink one is kinda cute I guess, but the rest of them are hard to look out. Especially that blue one.”

“Let’s just go!” Moose says. “Kick down those gates and we'll get outta here!”

“They don't think we’re serious, do they?” Monokid asks his siblings.

“There is no escaping from this mansion!” Monotaro says. “Not unless you murder your fellow students of course.”

“Or we could just open or climb the gate,” Thabitha comments.

“Do that and you’ll get zapped!” Monophanie says. “O-Oh, that wasn't too violent of my to say, was it? My apologies!”

“Well...then we can scale the wall!” I say quickly. I don't know why I was trying to argue this.

“Sorry, electrified up there too!” Monotaro says. “Even if you got over, we can always just execute you with no problem.”

“People know where we are!” Aiko shouts. “Someone is going to come find us!”

“INOCORRECT. NO-ONE-KNOWS-YOU-ARE-HERE,” Monodam tells everyone. “This vacation was fake from the start. The school has no knowledge of it at all.”

“But...But the bus driver!” Ashley says. “The guy who drove us here knows where we are!”

“Are you so sure about that?” Monotaro asks us all ominously.

I didn't know what that was suppose to mean. I don't think I wanted to know. But we were going to anyway. There’s a loud explosion from outside. Everyone runs over to the windows to see what just happened. In the distance, everyone could see smoke floating up into the air.

“Was...Was that the bus driver..?” Patty asks meekly.

We all then back to look at their bears. Their grins felt like they had widened and grown more sinister. “It was!” Monokid says. “Now it's a charred corpse in what’s left of a bus!”

“I swear t’ God almighty I’ll rip yer fuckin’ heads off yer bodies!” Moose booms angrily, already rolling up his sleeves.

Something in everyone’s pockets beep. I pull mine out along with everyone else. It was out e-Handbooks. Something on them had been updated. I click on it to read it.

Vacation Rules:

1\. No harm can come to the vacation chaperones.  
2\. No student may leave the property unless given permission.  
3\. No more than two may killed by one person.  
4\. When three or more people discover a body, the body discovery announcment will play.  
5\. Killers will not count towards those eligible for discovering a body.  
6\. When a body is discovered, students will have a class trial.  
7\. Class trial attendance is mandatory.  
8\. More rules will be added if necessary.

“If any of the following rules are broken, the culprit will be met with swift execution! So don't tempt us!” Monotaro announces.

Xin pulls Moose away from the bears and back to the rest of us.

“Wait, why are you even doing this?” Walter asks. “You said something about being Monokuma’s kids, but he doesn't act like this!”

“BUT-HE-DID,” Monodam retorts. “UNTIL-HE-FAILED-HIS-MISSION-AND-WAS-BRAINWASHED. THEN-HE-WAS-NO-LONGER-OUR-FATHER.”

“But we’re here for revenge!” Monokid yells out happily. “And you kids are or target!”

“Not revenge,” Monosuke corrects. “We’re just releasing aggression.”

Georgina frowns. “But that doesn't explain--”

“No more questions!” Monotaro announces. “It's time for your Killing Vacation Life to officially begin!”

And with that last remark, the bears all left back through the doors they came in. And we were all left in the parlor to wonder what might lay in store for us and who might come to save us, but most of all, how many would survive till the end.


	3. Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When the Healthy Die - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Mansion Life - Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When The Healthy Die**

Everyone stood in total silence in the parlor. It was almost deafening how absolutely quiet it was. And it stayed like that for some time, until someone spoke up.

“Well, ain't no point of standin’ around,” Patty declares. “I’m gonna whip us up a big dinner tonight to try an’ lift y’all’s spirits. If ya need me, I’ll be in the kitchen!” The barbecuer heads out of the room, towards the kitchen. Everyone else slowly leaves the parlor as well.

I stood in the parlor a while longer. This was nuts, but not unexpected. Killing games seemed to be happening more often than one would think. There were the first two almost fifty or so years ago that happened in that school, the original Hope’s Peak. Then the ones in the virtual reality. Then there was the one about twenty years ago between the new wave of despair. And then one that happened not even a decade ago in Alcatraz Academy. Now it was my turn. Of course it was.

I sigh softly before taking a deep breath and trying to make my most determined face. Well, we won't crack like the rest of them! We’ll make it out of here, all sixteen of us! I knew we would! “I’m sure of it!” I announce proudly to absolutely no one.

I head out of the room with a renewed pep in my step. We wouldn't fail! We wouldn't die! I was sure of it! Nothing would stop us!

I head down the long hall and stop in front of my room. I hadn't been inside of it yet. As terrible as our situation was, these bedrooms had to be nice, right? I push open the door and walk inside.

I stop inside my room, completely taken back by what I found. There was a plain, single bed in the room with pink sheets. I had a bathroom off to the side. I had a table and a dresser to the other side. A desk was near my bed with a chair. The floor was blue and the walls were red.

This room looked extremely plain, and while that was shocking enough on its own, what made me stop in my tracks was the familiarity of the room itself. “These were the bedrooms from the Hope’s Peak killing games...” I say softly. I remember seeing pictures in history books during school.

I slowly make my way over and sit down on the bed. It felt comfortable at least. But this room was giving me some serious bad vibes and that was never a good sign

“The Hope’s Peak Academy Killing Games were two tragic events that took place many decades ago,” a voice says from somewhere in my room.

I stand up quickly. “Hey, who’s in my room?!” I call out.

“The two games happened one after the other. The first features fifteen students and was run by Junko Enoshima with simply six survivors. The second held sixteen students and was run by Diana Freud with only six survivors. The students were from two normal classes of the same year who had their memories wiped and were pitted against one another in the name of despair,” the voice continues on.

I look around. Who the hell was giving me the history lesson now of all times?! I check my drawers and my bathroom while the voice kept going.

“The first victim of both killing games were found dead in a bedroom. Sayaka Maizono and Betty Fritz. Both tragic losses of girls killed far sooner than they ever should have been,” the voice responds.

There’s only one place I still haven't looked. Under my bed! I go over and lift up the sheet, peeking under. I scream as a figure leaps out of me. I fall onto my back and it stood proudly on my chest. “Monosuke!” I yell angrily.

The yellow bear adjusts his glasses and hops off of me. I quickly pull myself to my feet and stare the bear down. “What the hell are you doing in my room?!” I snap at him.

He adjusts his glasses. “Educating you on the past,” he explains.

I frown a little and look around the room. “I’m not impressed,” I say. “If you’re going to have a killing game, at least be original with it!”

Monosuke huffs. “You kids are very rude,” he mumbles. He waddled out of my room, leaving the door wide open. I sigh deeply. I didn't want to be in here anyway. I leave my room, shutting my door behind myself.

I didn't want to be alone right now. That room and Monosuke put me in a terrible mood. I figured hanging out with someone else could lift it. I walk off to find someone to spend my time with.

I spot Ashley walking around with her phone out in the parlor. She seemed really peeved about something. “Come on...come on...” she mumbles softly to herself.

I walk over to her. “Hey there Ashley. What uh...What are you trying to do?” I ask her curiously.

The model looks at me and sighs. “I’m trying to get some service, but there is, like, none in here!” she says, clearly annoyed by this. I'm not sure what she was expecting. Having service would make it easy for us to get help and escape.

“I don't think you’ll be finding any here,” I warn her. “And since you can't use that, would you like to hang out with me?”

She looks at me and slides her phone back into her pocket. “I guess it doesn't matter too much...” she replies apathetically.

I grin wide. “Oh, awesome! I get to hang out with a model! Come on!” I grab her by he wrist and quickly drag her off to the dining room. I spend time hanging out with Ashley. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“You know Ashley, I’m super curious, but how did you get into being a runway model?” I ask her. “There has to be some sort of a story to it, right?”

Ashley stares at me for a moment, her lips twitching to a frown. “You really don't recognize me then, huh?” she asks. “I thought everyone knew who I was!”

I blink, a little confused. That had nothing to do with what I asked her. “Uh...sorry, no. Fashion isn't really my thing,” I tell her.

She looks at me and nods. “Yeah, you can say that,” she agrees. “But if you have to know, it's simple. I have the body and the opportunity. So I took the job.” She gets up. “Well, this was boring and I regret making this decision. I'm leaving,” she says. She turns and leaves.

That wasn't much of an answer, but it was something. She sure seemed crabby. Maybe I just got her on a bad day...okay, so everyone was having a bad day. Well then I'd just try again later! I stand up and head out of the dining room.

I head out to the patio and see Aiko talking to Walter. I think he was rambling on about lizards. That seems to be what the subject was. But Walter seemed really twitchy right now.

“...and I really think you’d like something like that and...uh...are you feeling okay? You look really...jittery,” Aiko says.

Walter grins and nods quickly. “I’m fine. I’m just overly energetic and a bit of an insomniac,” the animator says.

Aiko thinks about that for a second. “Have you ever considered getting yourself a nocturnal pet?” he asks soon.

Walter nods once again. “Yes, I have actually! I can never pick anything good though.”

Aiko smiles. “Don't fear! I think you would work best with a raccoon or maybe a bat. Something you can pet while you work or try to sleep, but can stay up with you and keep up with your energy,” he explains.

Walter grins as he considers that. “Yes...Yes, that sounds wonderful! I will definitely consider it!” The jittery animator walks off and I go over to Aiko.

Aiko looks at me and smiles wide. “Hello, Nichole! I was hoping to run into you!” he says.

I tilt my head a bit. “Oh, you were? Why is that? Whatever it is you need, I'll happily help out!”

“Oh, don't worry, it's nothing like that,” the matchmaker says. “I was just thinking about hooking everyone up with a pet when we got out of here and I wanted to know if you've thought about owning one.”

Owning a pet, huh? I hadn't really thought about it before, but it did sound kind of nice. “I wouldn’t mind it!” I announce happily.

Aiko gets a big, happy grin. “Wonderful! Let’s decide together what animal would work best for you!”

I nod and grin too. “Definitely!” I spend time chatting with Aiko. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“So I think you would work best with a puppy. Something fluffy, like a husky or a St. Bernard. Hm...but it would need to have lots of energy. Something to keep up with you,” Aiko finally decides.

“You know, I did want a Husky when I was a little girl,” I muse. “I would honestly love having one. You really are good!”

Aiko blushes a bit and rubs the back of his head. “Thanks, Nichole. But it's nothing really. It's a lot like what normal matchmakers do.”

“I don't actually know what normal matchmakers do,” I say. “I’ve never met one.”

Aiko blinks. “Oh, right. I guess it's not a normal thing to know. Well, basically what I do is take into consideration your personality and your interests. Then I just link them up to the perfect pet for you. Some people like animals that can keep up with them. Others like animals that contradict their usual behavior. Some matches are harder to make than others, but I always get it right in the end!”

Tabitha walks over to us and I look at her. She was even taller up close. “Were you guys just talking about puppies?” she asks us.

Aiko nods a little bit, but seemed nervous. I could understand why. Even if she was a self proclaimed pacifist, Tabitha was kind of intimidating.

Tabitha smiles softly. “I love puppies,” she tells us.

Aiko smiles a bit. “Well come with me and we can find the perfect one for you!” he announces proudly. The two walk off, talking about puppies.

I smile softly and head inside the building. I almost run right into Emilia. She frowns a little bit and takes a step back from me. “Sorry, Lucky Charm,” she says after a moment.

I quickly shake my head. “Oh, no! That was all my fault, really. You don't need to apologize for it,” I tell her.

She nods a bit. “Right...well, I was coming to look for you anyway,” she says.

“Oh, really? Why, did you need something, Emilia?”

She nods. “Yes, I do. I want to know more about your talent.”

“Well I'll happily explain it to you!” I tell her, smiling.

She seemed a little taken back by my sudden positivity. “Er...right. Thank you.” I spend time explaining my talent to Emilia. The two of us grew a little closer today

“I think I understand it now, Lucky Charm,” Emilia tells me. “Luck sounds like a very complicated thing to understand.”

I nod a bit and smile. “Yeah, it can be. I had no idea about it until my great-uncle explained it to me,” I tell her.

Emilia looks at me curiously. “Was your great-uncle a lucky charm too?”

I shake my head. “No, just a normal luckster with some pretty powerful luck is all. But I think that's enough about me. I want to learn more about you! Like, what’s it like working as a make-up artist?”

Emilia quickly looks away from me and dips her head so I couldn't see her eyes past her bangs. “It’s nothing special. I get to work on movies and stuff. Make people look pretty or different. It’s really hard work.”

She seemed a little upset now. Did I do that? Maybe I shouldn't have asked her anything. “Ah...yeah, I’m sure it is,” I say.

Patty walks out of the kitchen, pushing a cart she found that had several plates of ribs on it. “Alright y’all, go round up the others! Dinner's ready!” she announces cheerily.

Happy to have an excuse to back out of this awkward conversation, I leave to round everyone up. It only takes me a couple minutes to get everyone sitting at the table.

Ashley was the last to sit down. She had gotten herself a smoothie from the kitchen and was sipping it while everyone else happily digs into the ribs we were prepared.

“Aren't you going to eat some?” Xin asks Ashley after a moment.

The model shakes her head. “No, I'm not. I'm on a very strict diet. Besides, I'm vegan.”

Patty rolls her eyes a little. “‘Course ya are...” she grumbles under her breath.

“So has anyone been considering an escape plan?” Antonio asks us soon after his fourth rib.

No one really had an answer for that. Even I hadn't been thinking about it too much.

“There isn't one except for what the bears provided,” Emilia tells us. “No way out and even if we did get past the gate, they’d kill us on the spot.”

With that gloomy thought given to us, an announcement plays.

“Alright everyone!” Monosuke says. “It’s officially nighttime.”

“So get your asses to bed!” Monokid finishes for him.

Everyone had finished off Patty’s food anyway, so we all get up from our seats and head off to our rooms for the night.

I crawl into bed and curl up under the covers. This whole thing was so stressful but I had to try and keep up a good mood for myself and the others. As long as we didn't give in, we would all survive! I fall asleep trying to think positive.


	4. Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When the Healthy Die - Daily Life Part II

I get woken up in the morning by an announcement. “Rise and shine everyone!” Monophanie announces happily.

“IT-IS-OFFICALLY-MORNING-TIME,” Monodam tells us all.

I groan and put a pillow over my head. My stomach felt a little weird. I must be getting a bug or something. But I knew I couldn't stay in my bed all day either. So I eventually get up and get ready for the day before leaving my room.

I yawn and stretch as I step out into the hall. Some of the other girls were getting up too. Patty and Ashley were just leaving their rooms. Tabitha was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed. What was she doing?

I walk over to her and look up at her. She didn't move when I approached. I slowly reach up and poke her cheek. Tabitha’s eyes shoot open and she stands up straight. I squeak and back up quickly.

She looks at me and scowls. “What are you doing..?” she asks warily.

It takes me a moment to calm down from my initial shock. “I should be asking you he said thing! Where you sleeping out here?” I ask her.

Tabitha looks away. “Uh...hey, I think Ashley wants to chat with you,” she says quickly. That had nothing to do with my question but she didn't seem like she wanted to answer.

I decide to head over to Ashley under Tabitha’s advice, even if she didn't actually seem like she wanted to talk to me.

Ashley looks at me as I walk over and sighs. “What is it, Nichole?” she asks me, looking tired.

I give a little smile and wave. “I just wanted to hang out with you again!” I announce happily.

The model scowls and crosses her arms over her chest. “Hm...hey, you said your talent was the SHSL Lucky Charm, right?” she asks me.

I nod a little bit. I had no idea what that had to do with me hanging out with her, but I might as well answer her.

She nods slowly and hums a bit. “So...it'd be fair to say it’s your fault we’re here, right?”

Oh, wow, that's not where I expected things to go. “Well...I mean, my luck doesn't usually work on large groups like this. But...I...guess if you want too...” I say.

Ashley smiles. “Great! So I'll just let everyone know about that and--”

“No, wait, you don't have to...” I trail off. Ashley was already walking out of the hallway, not even listening to me. “Oh jeez...”

I begin to trail after her but an announcement plays over the monitors soon. “Hello everyone!” Monotaro says. “Something very important happened last night you should all know about! But first, a question. Did everyone enjoy their meal from last night?”

Patty looks up at the screens and frowns. “What did y’all vermin do to my ribs?!” she snaps irritably.

“Well, it won't be as enjoyable once you learn that we made sure they were laced in poison!” he goes on.

Tabitha scowls. “Poison? No...”

“Unless we see a body from one of you, we’ll be seeing sixteen in a matter of days and--” Monotaro stops as Monosuke whispers something into his ear.

“What? Really? But you said...oh whatever, it's good enough.” Monotaro looks back to us and clears his throat. “It appears that only fifteen of you will die, since Ashley didn't eat any last night. But fifteen is close enough. So kids, if you don't want to die, you know what to do!” The video ends.

Patty scowls and storms out of the hallway. Tabitha follows after her soon, sighing softly. I frown a little bit. “This can't be good...” I mutter. Still, I couldn't help but realize how familiar this motive was to me.

I head out of the hall and into the dining room. Ashley was sitting at the table, alone, eating an orange. I go sit next to her. “So how did telling everyone go?” I ask her.

She looks at me and frowns a little bit before looking away. “I told some of the others. Then that stupid announcement played and now no one wants to talk to me,” she tells me.

I smile a bit. “Well I still want to talk to you.”

Ashley seems a bit surprised by that. “What? Why?”

I shrug a bit. “You seem like you can be nice. I think there’s a good person in everyone, including you. And I want to be friends with that person!”

Ashley looks at me for a moment before looking away again. “I guess we can be friends...”

I grin happily. “That's great, Ashley! You won't regret it!”

She nods. “Right, I hope not...”

“You probably will!” A voice says from under the table. Ashley and I both look under it quickly.

All five bears leap out. Ashley shrieks and stands up quickly. I quickly move away from the bears.

“What the fuck were you perverts doing under there?!” Ashley yells angrily.

“WE-ARE-NOT-PERVERTS. WE-DO-NOT-HAVE-THOSE-KINDS-OF-INTERESTS,” Monodam replies to her.

Ashley just screams again, this time out of anger, and storms out of the room. I look down at the bears and inch away from them. They were kind of creepy.

The doors fling open. Emilia, Ellen, and Georgina rush into the room. “Hey, what's going on?!” Georgina asks quickly.

“We heard screaming!” Ellen adds.

“It’s just Lucky Charm,” Emilia points out. Did that somehow make it unimportant?

I look at them. “Oh, it's fine. The bears were just creeping under the table while me and Ashley were here and she freaked.” I look back at where the bears had been but they seemed to be gone.

“Anyway...How are you there feeling today?” I ask them. Emilia’s face seemed a little different. Her features seemed sharper. Her nose was pointy and so was her chin. Were they always like that? I could have sworn...but I must be imagining things. I can't remember how her face looked yesterday anyway.

Emilia sighs softly. “TV Show Host is getting sick and Talentless is her usual self.”

“Hey Emilia, why do you call everyone by their talents?” I ask suddenly.

She looks at me and frowns a little bit. “I don't want to answer that.”

I cross my arms and pout. “Oh come on Emilia, pretty please?” I beg.

She scowls and heads out of the room without even answering my questions. Georgina quickly follows after her. “Emilia, hold up!”

“I didn't mean to upset her that bad...” I mumble.

“If you want to know, I’ll tell you,” Ellen says softly. I look down at her and then nod.

She pulls me down so she could whisper in my ear. “Emilia isn't good at remembering names, but she also has another problem. She has this thing called prosopagnosia.”

I frown and stand up, putting my hands on my hips. “Proper-whata?” I ask, confused.

Ellen sighs softly. “Prosopagnosia is a condition where a person can't tell faces apart. We all look the same to her. She doesn't like talking about it.”

And I was dumb enough to press on about it. I smack my forehead and sigh deeply. “Well, no going back on that one. How about me and you hang out, Ellen?”

Her face lights up and she smiles, nodding quickly. “Yeah, alright!” I spend time hanging out with Ellen. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Hey Ellen, what's it like working on so many TV shows?” I ask eventually.

She looks at me. “Oh! That! Well um...it can be very tiring. They can really take a lot out of a girl. But they’re also very much satisfying for me.”

“Oh? How so?”

“I feel like a totally different person in front of the a camera. I have confidence and fans and joy and...and everything I've ever wanted to be. When I'm in front of the camera, I'm exactly who I want to be! And it feels so--” Ellen stops and breaks into a fit of coughs.

I get up quickly and go over to her. “Woah, you okay there?!” I ask worriedly.

She nods quickly and finishes coughing. “I’m fine...I just...I should lay down...” She gets up and leaves. As she left, Patty walked in with Sho and Antonio following after her.

I sigh softly and give them a smile

“Hey y’all!” Patty greets. “How ya feelin’?”

I sigh and rub my arm a little. “Well...all things considered...”

Antonio looks me over. “She's doing fine today. Faring better than some of the others. I just say Daisy hacking up a lung and Li hasn't even left his room today.”

I frown a little. “Wait, Gill hasn't left his room? I hope he's okay. I should go check on him.” I get up and walk out of the room.

I walk down the hall until I reached Gill’s room, giving his door a steady knock. When I didn't give an answer, I knocked louder. “Hey Gill, you in there?” I call out. Still nothing. I sigh deeply and walk off.

I head out to the patio and spot Moose sitting at a table. He was watching Xin do some training near the garden. I go sit down next to Moose. The large farmer looks down at me and flashes a toothy smile. “Howdy, little lady. Come out here to hang with me?” he asks.

I shrug a little and look at Xin. He had tripped and fallen onto his back and was now shooting me a glare. Moose helps him up but Xin kept glaring at me.

Moose takes his hat off and hits Xin in the head with it. “Now don’t you go glaring! You were spillin’ on her ass before she got out here!”

Xin grumbles and sits down with Moose next to me. Moose pours the two of us some tea. “Now this is some special stuff I make all the time. Everyone loves it,” he says.

Xin and I take our share of the tea, but he stands back up. “I think I’ll enjoy it in my room. Goodbye.” He leaves.

“Well I still got you!” Moose says to me, smiling. I smile too. I spend time drinking tea with Moose. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Moose, this tea is delicious!” I comment. I honestly hadn't expected it.

He laughs brightly and smiles. “Why thank ya, little lady! My family back home loves it too. Make it for ‘em all the time.”

“I bet you do a lot of the work at home to get a title like SHSL Farmer,” I say.

Moose chuckles and nods. “Yeah, I sure do. Me and my brother. He's a year younger than me and he's in charge of the farm right now. He's also watchin’ after my younger siblings.”

“Don't your parents work on the farm too?” I ask him.

Moose frowns a little bit and tips his hat down across his eyes. “Uh...no, they don't. Just me and my brother,” he says softly.

I frown a little bit. Did I say something that upset him? It seems like his parents were a sore spot for him. I stand up from my seat. “I’ll...leave you to it,” I say. He nods softly and I leave the patio.

I find Walter in the kitchen. He was raiding the fridge of energy drinks and he had some coffee brewing. I walk over to him hesitantly. “Uh...Walter, what are you doing?”

He stops and turns to face me. His jacket was stuffed with cans and I could see he filled his hat up too. It was really cartoonish and I end up snickering a little bit.

“Oh, hello Nichole! I'm just stocking up on my caffeine.” His bouncing seemed to get more energetic now that I was here. I guess he was happy.

“Do you need help with that?” I ask. He looks at himself and then at what was left in the fridge. And he nods. I smile and spend time collecting caffeinated drinks with Walter. The two of us grew a little closer today.

By now we were carrying two pillowcases worth of drinks back to his room. “Why do you even need all of this?” I ask him.

Walter looks at me and smiles big. “I need to keep up my energy somehow! I don't get any sleep so this is the next best thing!”

“Wait, you don't get any sleep?”

The animator shakes his head. “No, I don't. I have terrible insomnia and it keeps me up all night. It’s a great time to work on my animating though!”

The two of us get to his room and he takes the other pillowcase from me. “Well, thank you for the help. Goodnight!” He heads into his room.

I head to my own room just as the nighttime announcement played. I yawn softly and lay down on bed. That pain in my stomach felt a little worse and it keeps me up for a bit. But I managed to pass out.


	5. Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When the Healthy Die - Daily Life Part III

I wake in the morning to the morning announcement with an upset stomach and a gentle pounding in my head. Was this the poison or was I just getting sick? It seemed really coincidental that I would be getting sick right around now. Still, I refused to let the bears see me giving up! I force myself or of bed. I go through my daily routine and leave my room.

Some of the others were leaving their rooms too. But my interest was on Gill, who yawns as he walked out of his bedroom. I head over to him, smiling. “Hey Gill, glad to see you up. I came to check on you yesterday and you didn't answer your door.”

Gill smiles sleepily and rubs his eyes. “Sorry about that. I was sleeping. I wasn't feeling too well, must have slept right through your knocking. But I'm feeling better today!”

“Oh, that’s great, Gill! Well if you’re feeling better, how about the two of us hang out then?” I ask him.

Gill gets a big grin and nods happily. “Yeah, totally! That sounds great, Nichole!” I spend some time hanging out with Gill. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“So how did you get into testing stuff out? Seems like an odd thing to suddenly jump into,” I say.

“Oh, I've always been doing that,” Gill says. “I’m sorta like...one giant human experiment.”

“...so do you have any kind of weird mutations? Cool super powers?” I ask.

Gill seems to think about it for a minute. “Well...I do have an extra toe on my left foot.”

“Dude, that's totally awesome!” I say.

His face lights up and he smiles. “You really think so?”

I nod. “Definitely! Not everyone can say they have eleven toes. I know I've never seen anyone like that.”

I stand up and stretch. “I think I'm going to go get some breakfast. See you later, Gill.” I walk off and to the dining room.

In the dining room, I see Agitha and Aiko talking to each other. I walk over to them. “Hey guys, what’s up?” I ask them.

Aiko smiles a bit. “We’re just planning a party. Agitha says it might cheer everyone up.”

“Woah, a party? That sounds awesome! You guys want some help?” I offer.

Agitha nods. “Help would be great right now. Do you think you can go ask everyone if they want to show up? It starts after the nighttime announcement plays. Patty is already in on it and is making food and Moose is making his tea. Sho and Antonio are coming too. But I need you to ask the others.”

I nod and head off with a new mission. Invite the others to a party! It doesn't take too long. Nearly everyone said yes to it. Ellen was too sick, however. And Emilia didn't seem to have an interest. Ashley said she would only go if Bradley was going, and he was, so I got an okay from Ashley. I head back to Aiko and Agitha to tell them the good news.

“Alright, that's nearly everyone showing up then,” Agitha says. “Now I just need to work on the decorations. Ah, but I don't have any supplies...”

“We can help with that!” A voice says on the table. The three of us look over to see the Monokubs standing on the table.

“We can provide you with absolutely anything you need for a party,” Monotaro says.

“BUT-WE-REQUIRE-INVITATIONS-FIRST,” Monodam adds.

Agitha frowns a little and crosses her arms. “Why do you guys want to be invited? You’ll just bug everyone all night.”

“If you want to make your party perfect, you’ll let us come to it,” Monosuke warns.

Agitha stares them down before sighing deeply and relenting. “Fine. The five of you can come to the party. But only as long as I get everything I want.”

The five bears nod. “You won't regret it!” Monophanie tells us. Then the five of them leave.

“I don't trust this...” Agitha grumbles softly.

“Yeah, me neither,” I agree. “Do you think they’re planning something?”

“If it makes you two feel better, I can watch after them,” Aiko offers. “I kinda think they’re cute. Besides, they let me pet them!”

I didn't want to question that very much. Aiko seemed like the type to hug a guy holding a knife to his throat. Agitha seemed to like the idea because she smiles. “That would be great, Aiko. Thanks.”

“Well if all that is settled, I'm going to go hang out with some of the others until the party starts. I'll see you guys then,” I say. I walk off, waving to the two as I left.

I head into the kitchen to see, unsurprisingly, Patty was there. She seemed to be cooking a lot of different food at the moment. Antonio and Sho were hovering around her. I guess the two boys really liked her cooking. I couldn't blame them, I thought it was delicious too.

I walk over and tap Patty’s shoulder. She looks back at me and smiles brightly. “Well hey there. What are us doin’? Comin’ to visit little ol’ me?” the barbecued asks.

I smile and nod. “Yeah. I see you’re making food for the party. All meat. Gonna make something for Ashley?”

Patty’s mouth twitches into a frown. “Oh, little miss runway? I guess I should. Her stupid smoothies aren't exactly what I'm good at makin’ though. That gunk probably replaced her brain.”

“Sounds like you aren't a fan of McArthur,” Antonio comments.

Patty puts on a rather forced looking smile. “Can't we joke among friends, Tubs?” She gently pokes his stomach with a spoon. Antonio’s face flushes darkly and he looks away.

I watch Sho nibble on one of her steaks a bit. “Hm...a little bit of salt and cook it with onion and it’ll be perfect,” he says.

Patty tastes it too and smiles. “You’re absolutely right!”

“Not like the SHSL Barbecuer to make a mistake like that,” I comment.

“No one is at working at 100% right now,” Antonio reminds me. He did have a point there.

“Um...anyway, do you mind if I help?” I ask Patty.

Patty smiles pleasantly and nods. “Why I would absolutely love that!” I spend some time helping Patty make food. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I was eating a burger that Patty let me have for helping her out. “I can never get over how amazing your food is,” I comment. “Why did you get into it anyway?”

Patty smiles softly. “Well, my grandmama was a famous baker, before the Tragedy. And I really looked up to her a whole lot. I wanted to be able to do what she could. But...I was never very good at bakin’.”

I nod a little bit, taking another big bite of my burger. “How come?” I ask with my mouth full.

She chuckles softly. “I burned everythin’ I made. It made me so sad that I started ballin’ right in front of her. So she told me I need t’ use my mistakes to make somethin’ good. Then my old man let me run the grill once during a party he was havin’. Everyone loved my food. And so I kept at it.”

“Wow. That's a really nice story, Patty,” I tell her as I finish my burger.

She smiles softly. “Thanks, sugar plum. How's about you go off and hang out with someone else? I got things covered from here.”

I nod and leave the kitchen, thanking her for the food as I left.

I find Xin sitting in the parlor. Something seems to have upset him because he looked pissed. I walk over to him. “Hey, something up?”

He glares up at me and crosses his arms. “Agitha and the bears kicked me out of the garden so they could prepare for their party. It better be good or I'm gonna be angry all night. She ruined my training...”

I sit down next to him. “Well, if you can't go do your training, how about the two of us hang out instead?”

He continues to glare at me. “You are what we call a bad omen...but...I suppose I don't have much else to do in the meantime.”

I grin. “Awesome! You've totally gotta teach me some moves then! I want to learn how to kick but with my fists!”

Xin cracks a smile. “I suppose it can't hurt to teach you the basics. Let's begin then.” He stands up. I spend time learning the basics of kung-fu from Xin. The two of us grew a little closer today.

As good as Xin was, he didn't seem to have a lot of balance. And he almost kicked over a vase several times. “You’re a little klutzy, huh?” I ask.

Xin scowls. “I am not a klutz! You are simply a bad omen causing me to mess up! I do far better when working alone!”

“Are you sure about that? I think you’re just a klutz,” I persist. Teasing Xin was kind of fun. He was so stuck up and hotheaded. I just couldn't help it.

Xin grabs my arm and forces it behind my back. “Hey! That hurts! Let go of me!” I yell out. Xin quickly releases my arm. I frown and rub it. “Was that even kung-fu or are you just being a big baby?”

Xin just storms off after that. Guess he blew a gasket. Not my fault he couldn't take a joke. Still, he was pretty cool even if he was a jerk sometimes.

The nighttime announcement plays. Oh, the party was starting! I didn't want to miss it. I quickly hurry outside to the party. Sometimes I still wonder...if we never had that party, could we have avoided what happened that night?


	6. Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When the Healthy Die - Killing Life Investigation

I get outside. Most of the others who were suppose to show up were already here. Moose and Patty were going in and out of the mansion to set up food and tea at a table set off to the side for it. There was a large stereo playing music. String lights and balloons were hanging around the area. Tabitha seemed to be standing guard with Aiko near the bears, who were happily eating some food set aside for them. Weren't they robots though..?

I walk over to the two of them. Aiko had Monotaro in his arms and Tabitha was crouching down to pet Monophanie. “What are you two doing..?” I ask softly.

Aiko looks over and smiles. “The bears like to be pet and cuddled. Since we’re going to watch them for the night, we decided to take advantage of this!”

“Yes,” Monotaro says, “a terrible weakness it is. But we love to be pet and cuddled.”

“Most of them are soft. I like it,” Tabitha says to no one in particular. I decide to let them have their fun and go get some food.

The door swings open with a solid thud as Moose walked out. He had his hands full with plates of food and tea and had kicked open the glass door. But now there was a noticeable crack in the glass.

“Hey, be careful! That's not easy to replace!” Monotaro complains. “Just for that, we’re going to add a new rule.”

Everyone’s handbooks beep and we check the updated rule.

9\. Excessive or unnecessary damage to the mansion is prohibited.

Moose sets the stuff down and rolls his eyes. “Keep your stuffin’ in place. Just a dumb ol’ door.”

Aiko starts petting Monotaro, which seems to calm the bear down. “Just consider it a warning...” he huffs.

I sigh softly and go back to getting myself some food. I should really try to ignore those bears.

I ate and talk with the others for nearly an hour. I was honestly really enjoying myself right now. This party was fun and it was taking my mind off the situation.

Agitha walks over to me after a while, clicking a pen and looking over a clipboard. “I think things are going well. Ashley still hasn't shown up, but that's fine. Food, drinks, music, decorations. Everything seems to be here except for Ashley.” Agitha’s pen clicking gets faster. “But it's fine!”

“Uh...if you want me to go check on Ashley, I can,” I offer hesitantly.

The pen clicking stops. “...yes please...” she says softly.

I look towards the house and frown. It was dark inside. I look at the bears. “Hey, what’s up with the lights?”

“We shut off the lights at 11:00 pm,” Monosuke says. “It saves on power. You can still go around freely.”

I sigh and head inside, using my handbook for a light source.

I walk through the dining hall and into the hallway. I go to Ashley’s door and knock loudly. “Yo Ash, you in there right now?” I call out.

There’s a loud, irritated groan from the other side of the door. “Yes, I'm here! I'm just trying to get the perfect outfit picked out! Look, I'll be out soon. Just go wait outside with the others.”

“You sure?” I ask her through the door. “All the lights are off and it's dark. I can wait for you.”

“Yes, I'll be fine!” Ashley demands. “I have my cellphone’s flashlight to use. Besides, my outfit is a surprise. So just go wait!”

I sigh and head back out. Sho and Gill pass by me as I left the hallway, talking about going to their rooms for the night. As I went through the dining room, I could hear Moose and Patty in the kitchen. I guess they were restocking our snacks.

I return outside again and tell Agitha about Ashley’s peril. She frowns a bit and sighs deeply. “It’s fine I guess. She'll show up soon,” the party planner grumbles.

I smile and go off to talk to someone. No one could hear the sounds of banging over the music. No one saw the figure in the doorway through the darkness of the house. No one knew what was going on until the glass shattered and something feel through the doorframe.

I look over at the door as whatever feel through lands in the shards of glass and the forming pool of blood. What I saw I wished I hadn't ever seen. It was Ashley, laying face down on the ground, her back covered in stabs wounds.

The others look over too. Then the bears all leave and an announcement plays. “Attention students!” Monosuke says. “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, the class trial will begin!”

So that proved it then. It proved the reality I thought we could actually avoid. Someone finally murdered. And now Ashley McArthur, the SHSL Runway Model, was dead.

**Killing Mansion Life - Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When the Healthy Die**

There was a heavy silence between everyone. The only sound was the music and my heart racing in my ears. Aiko was the first one to scream. Then someone else did. I didn't even know who it was. Another person screamed. Then I was screaming. Everyone was panicking and no one knew what to do.

The music cut out and there’s a loud slam. We all look over the see Monotaro had set down a tray with fifteen cups on it. “Antidote! Get your fresh poison curing antidote!” Everyone hurries over and grabs a cup, drinking its contents.

Everyone from inside was coming outside. “Guys, what’s going--” Ellen stops whatever she was saying and screams seeing Ashley’s body. The others have similar reactions, even Emilia flinching seeing the body.

Monotaro gives the six who arrived their own antidotes too. They all stepped through the broken door and over the body. It took all of them a minute to get over their shock before drinking it. “What...What the hell happened..?” Moose asks softly.

“That’s what we have to find out, right?” Antonio asks. “With the investigation?”

He was right. We had to investigate now and try to find out who killed her. Or else...we would all die, wouldn't we? So I didn't have a choice then. I guess it was time to start investigating.

I head over to the body. Seeing her like this made me a little queasy. I've never seen a real dead person before, let alone someone who was murdered. “I’m so sorry...this is my fault...” I say softly.

I kneel down next to her body. Her back was covered in stab wounds and soaked in blood. It was pretty clear what killed her. Something was wrapped around her stomach but I didn't have the guts to flip her body over and check. Hopefully someone else would.

I look at the door she fell through. It seemed to be the same one that Moose cracked when he kicked it open. I could see blood soaking what was left of the lower section of the door and the floor around it. It also seems the bears turned the lights inside back on for our investigation.

I had to go inside but when I tried the doors, they seemed to be locked. That explains why the others didn't come through that way. I step over the body and through the broken door. I see a trail of blood leading into the hallway and follow it.

The blood trail starts near her bedroom door. I see her phone on the ground nearby, some blood on it and the flashlight turned on and facing the ground. I didn't want to touch it though. Besides, I didn't gain anything from doing that.

I peeked into Ashley’s bedroom, but nothing seemed to be out of place. So I head back through the hall and into the dining room again. I see Emilia and Bradley at the body and I head over.

“Jesus...Ashley...” Bradley says softly. Emilia appears to ignore him and flips the body onto its back. Bradley looks at her. “Why the hell did you do that?”

Emilia rolls her eyes and looks down at the body. “To investigate. Duh.” I look at the body too. There was a scarf wrapped tightly around Ashley’s stomach. Emilia pulls it down a little to show off a stab wound. “See? We would have missed this,” Emilia demands.

I look at the face. Ashley looked pained and shocked. Her eyes were open but I knew they didn't see anything anymore. I look away from the body and shudder. We were suppose to avoid this...

I head to the kitchen. I didn't feel like looking at the body anymore anyway. Patty was in the kitchen right now, quiet and cooking. “Patty, I don't think anyone is in the mood to eat,” I say.

She looks at me then back to her food. “Well I am. I won't be much help for this anyhow. Sorry, hon.”

I sigh softly but begin to look around anyway. There was a wet knife put away in the knife rack. I check in the garbage can and see broken glass and burnt meat. The floor also seemed to be mopped up.

“Hey Patty, did something get dropped?” I ask her.

She looks at me and nods. “I dropped a bottle of barbecue sauce. Cleaned it up m’self since I dropped it.”

Moose walks into the kitchen, sighing. “Man, this don't get any easier,” he mumbles.

“So you two were in the kitchen when the murder happened, right?” I ask them both.

Patty nods but Moose doesn't. “I was in the kitchen originally,” the farmer says, “but then I had to go take a dump. Y’all can go in there if you wanna make sure I'm tellin’ the truth. Smells somethin’ awful.”

I felt a little sick at just the mention of it. “No, I’ll...I’ll take your word for it, Moose...” I say softly.

An announcement plays soon. “Yo! Get your butts to the door at the top of the staircase! Time for a trial!” Monokid shouts.

I guess it was time to begin. Everyone heads to the staircase in the parlor and head up. The large doors were open for us. It led into a dimly lit hallway. All of us walk along it in silence. Only the sounds of our footsteps could be heard.

I thought we could all get out together. I hoped we could all survive this. But I guess I was wrong. Now Ashley was dead and we all had to work together to stop whenever killed her. We had to do it for ourselves and for Ashley. We reach the end of the hall, red doors waiting for us. Moose and Xin push them open and a bright light floods the hallway. It was time for the first class trial to begin!


	7. Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When the Healthy Die - Killing Life Trial Part I

We all go to our respective podiums. I could see everyone from where I stood. They all looked so gloomy and depressed. I probably didn't look any better. But I couldn't blame anyone. This wasn't a time to be cheery after all. Ashley's podium had a portrait of herself with the face crossed out.

“WE-SHALL-BEGIN-WITH-AN-EXPLINATION-OF-THE-CLASS-TRIAL!” Monodam tells us all.

“During this time, you will be using the evidence you found to decide who you think the killer is,” Monosuke explains.

“The decision is a majority vote!” Monophanie calls out. “So don't worry if a few of you are wrong!”

“But if most of you are wrong, we’ll be letting the killer go and the rest of ya get to go to an execution!” Monokid shouts.

“But if the majority guess right, the killer gets executed and the rest of you can return to your peaceful mansion lives,” Monotaro concludes.

“So...let’s begin!” They all call out.

“I think a good place to begin is the body,” Antonio decides. “After all, it is our key piece of evidence.”

“Well we know Ashley died from her stab wounds,” Agitha declares. “There was more than enough there to have killed her before she fell through the door.”

“Whoever did it really wanted her dead too,” Moose mumbles. “That's a lot of stabbin’ to do to a skinny girl like her.”

“It's not like any of us are experts on this kind of thing,” Georgina says. “Well, except for Tabitha. But it couldn't have been her.”

Tabitha nods in agreement. “I was outside when it happened, watching over the bears with Aiko.”

“That’s a good point,” I say. “I think we should decide who could have done it. Most of us were outside so it couldn't have been any of us. So who was inside?”

I watch as, eventually, six hands go up into the air. Moose, Patty, Emilia, Ellen, Sho, and Gill.

“But,” Emilia interjects, “it isn't me or TV Show Host. I was caring for her at the time and we hadn't left each other’s sight for a few hours before the murder took place.”

Ellen quickly nods in agreement. “Y-Yeah!”

So that only left us with four possible suspects. “We should go over more evidence before we start pointing any fingers,” I say.

“Well I don't think it was Sho or Gill,” Bradley says. “After all, Ashley was attacked at the door. Moose and Patty were a lot closer to her.”

I frown a little. “Bradley, that's not exactly what happened...did you even go inside to investigate?”

”O-Of course I did!” He demands suddenly.

”Bradley, it’s okay if you didn’t,” I tell the movie star.

”But I did! And I’ll prove it too by showing you that you’re wrong!” he shouts.

Wait, what?! Why was he suddenly trying to argue with me?! I didn’t want this! But...I didn’t seem to have a choice. I’ll have to get through this fast.

”Moose and Patty were in the kitchen!”

”Sho and Gill were in their rooms!”

”It’s easy to tell who were the closest to Ashley!”

”But you think Ashley was attacked at the door that lead outside first, right?” I ask. “Because...”

”There is no because!

”She was attacked at the door first!”

”Her body proves it!”

Suddenly I noticed it. A flaw in Bradley’s theory. An opening I can use! “I’ll cut through those words!” I yell out.

”What the hell?!” Bradley says in shock.

”Dude, there’s way more evidence she was attacked outside her room. You really didn’t look around, did you?”

Bradley, instead of answering, just looks away with a light blush of embarrassment to his cheeks. He stuffs his hands into his jacket pocket and mumbles something incoherent.

“Well...it's alright. I’ll explain it anyway. Ashley was definitely attacked in the hallway. The blood trail and her dropped phone are evidence of this,” I tell the others.

“How did she get away from the killer after the first attack?” Xin asks suddenly.

That was a good point. No way she could have overpowered anyone. “Well...it was dark inside. Ashley dropped her phone when the killer attacked her. They must have been confused by sudden darkness and losing sight of Ashley,” I explain.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Patty agrees. “So is that where the stab to her stomach come from?”

“Yeah, I think so,” I say. “It must have been the first one. She must have hobbled off to the patio. She probably wrapped that scarf around herself to stop the blood.”

“She...died trying to get help...” Tabitha says softly. “She was right on the other side of the door, watching us...”

The thought of Ashley watching everyone party and have fun while she was being murdered is one I'd probably never get out of my mind. “We...We can't think about that right now...” I reply with a shaky voice.

“So does it make sense to say that the killer is someone who was in their rooms at the time?” Walter asks, still bouncing up and down gently.

“That's ridiculous,” Aiko says. “Anyone could have done it. Distance doesn't make them more likely.”

“He's right,” I declare. “Ashley was probably picked for being the only one of us not poisoned. I don't think distance plays a role here.”

“She was in her room all night. How did the killer even know when she would leave? They couldn't have been waiting all night,” Aiko says.

“Me and Agitha were talking about her,” I say. “They must have overheard us and gone inside soon after...”

“We should move on to deciding where our suspects were at the time of the murder,” Emilia says. “It’ll help us get some kind of an idea.”

Moose nods. “Right! I'll go first! I was in the kitchen with Patty for a bit. But I had t' go t' the bathroom for one hell of a shit. I was comin’ out of the bathroom when the announcement played.”

“I was in my room trying to get some sleep,” Sho tells us.

Gill nod quickly. “Me too! Me too!”

“I was in the kitchen the whole time, makin’ food by flashlight since the vermin decided to shut off the lights. I wasn't about to let that get in my way though. Announcement played while I was cleaning up the mess I made,” Patty explains.

Moose frowns in confusion. “The mess you made..? What are you talkin’ about, Patty? I made it, remember?”

“Wait, what?” I say in shock. “Patty said she knocked over some barbecue sauce and was cleaning it up.”

Moose just seems to get even more confused. “Huh? Why'd she go and say that? I knocked over the pitcher of tea I made on the way out of the kitchen. I told ‘er I'd clean it up later.”

“Well I think we've narrowed down our suspects,” Antonio says.

Patty frowns. “Hey, what makes ya think one of us did it, huh?”

“Why would one of you lie about your testimony if one of you wasn't a killer?” Antonio shoots back.

“Well I ain't lyin’!” Patty demands.

“Huh? Hey, neither am I!” Moose shouts.

This was going to get us nowhere. The two of them demanding they weren't the liar wasn't going to make the truth come out suddenly. There must be some kind of evidence that points to one of them.

“Moose did say he was at his room,” Agitha says. “And if he was in the kitchen, he could have grabbed a knife. It makes him really suspicious...”

“Patty was in the kitchen too!” Moose demands. “Why ain't she just as suspicious?! Look, I ain't that smart, but I ain't dumb enough to lie about something that puts me near the murder spot!”

The evidence was makes things narrower and narrower. There was only two choices, but as I thought over the evidence and the possibilities, he answer was becoming more and more clear. And before long, I had an answer. I knew who the killer was! The one who did it was...


	8. Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When the Healthy Die - Killing Life Trial Part II

“Hey Moose,” I ask, “did you eat anything before you went to the bathroom?”

He blinks and looks at me. “Huh? Uh...yeah, I did. Patty gave me a burger so I could test the batch out. Why?”

I frown a little bit. “Patty...did you do something to Moose’s food so he would leave the room?”

Patty looks at me, shocked. “What?! Why..Why I neve’! How dare you accuse me of somethin’ so awful and underhanded!”

“I also saw burnt food in the garbage,” I continue. “You wouldn't leave food cooking to simply mop up a mess. But if you were busy with something more important...”

“How dare you sit there and accuse me on such baseless accusations!” Patty yells angrily, pointing a finger at me. “I ain't no killer! I won't be...be subjected to this!”

“Patty, I don't want you to be the killer!” I demand. “I don't want anyone to be the killer! But someone murdered and if we don't figure out who did it then everyone dies!”

“Everyone but the killer,” Tabitha corrects.

“So far it's very likely either one of them,” Gill mumbles softly. “Who are we going to pick?”

“I don't know...” Aiko says nervously. “But Patty is...”

“Patty is WHAT?!” Patty yells. “A killer?! A monster?! Are you really going to let that overgrown brute trick you?! The pig's he takes care of has more of a brain than he does! You’re going to let him win!?”

“Patty, there is some evidence that points directly to you!” I yell out suddenly. Everyone was taken back by this, including Patty. But then she scowls angrily.

“Oh yeah?! OH YEAH?! That’s a load of bull and I know it!” she screams.

I knew she wasn't going to relent. She was going to try and shoot down anything I said. But I was going to have to power through so I could reveal the truth!

“Patty, you were the only--”

_“Enough of this bullcrap!”_

“--person left in the kitchen--”

_“Stop accusin’ me!”_

“--and the only one who could--”

_“These are all lies!”_

“--have cleaned the murder weapon!”

“So what if there was a wet knife in the kitchen?!” Patty yells. “That don't prove nothin’! Besides, y’all are forgetting somethin’ important! Moose is the only one here with the strength t’ break through one of those glass doors!”

“No, you’ve got that wrong!” I yell out. Patty tenses a bit and her mouth closes.

“Moose cracked that door before the party started!” I say. “Anyone could have easily broken it with enough force, and seeing how many time Ashley was stabbed, I’d say you gave it just enough!”

Patty’s rage seemed to have completely dissipated. “I...but I...wh...what..?” is all she could manage to say.

“Let’s go over this case from the beginning and prove it once and for all!” I say.

“The killer probably planned the murder during the party. Ashley was taking forever and by the time all the food was laid out on the table, she wasn't around. But the killer must have overheard me and Agitha talking about it. They went inside to wait for the perfect time to strike. But they had an issue. Moose was in their way. With him in the kitchen, it left a witness to their crimes they couldn't afford. So they got him out by giving him food that would make him have to go to the bathroom. He knocked over the tea on the way out and they made quick work to clean it up so you could have an alibi of some kind. Then they took the knife and waited at Ashley’s room until she walked out. They stabbed her when she finally walked out of her room. She dropped her phone and tried to make an escape while the killer was distracted with the darkness. She used her scarf as a bandage and made her way to the door. But the killer was able to catch up very quickly. They attacked her as she reached the door, stabbing her repeatedly until she was dead and the door shattered. While everyone was panicking, the killer cleaned off the knife and faked shock,” I explain. “And the one who did it all...was Patty!”

“You...You..!” Patty still couldn't seem to find any words.

“Patty, it's over,” I say softly. “It’s time to give up.”

“I tried to save y'all and this is how you repay me?!” she says angrily.

“Is that a confession?” Antonio asks her.

“Why did she deserve to live, huh?!” Patty demands. “Why did she get to walk out of her while the rest of us die?! I save all of y’all!”

“B-But you killed her!” Ellen demands. “You murdered Ashley! She didn't deserve to die either!”

“Did any of y’all have a plan then?!” the murderous barbecuer demands.

No one responds to her. No one did have a plan.

“Just because we didn't have a plan doesn't mean you had to kill someone!” I demand.

“I’m done with this game,” Emilia says. “I’m ready to vote.”

“Did you say you’re ready to vote? Then let's get it started!” Monophanie cheers.

“So who is it? Who's the blackened? You gonna make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” Monokid demands.

With that, everybody puts in their vote for Patty.

“THAT-IS-CORRECT!” Monodam declares.

“Patty Garner, the SHSL Barbecuer, is the blackened,” Monosuke says.

Everyone was silent. It really was Patty then. I knew it, I was even the one who showed the others it was her. But still...I didn't want to believe it.

“Well then, it's time for our very first execution!” Monotaro calls out to his siblings. “So let's give it everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!”

Five buttons rise up in front of the bears. The all raise up their hammers and slam them down on the buttons.

“Y’all can't do this to me!” Patty yells. “I helped your sorry asses! I deserve better!” Five chains fly out from the ceiling and clamp down on Patty’s neck, wrists, and ankles. Her eyes widen and she screams as she's pulled up into the air. Her hat slowly falls to the ground, landing gently where she used to stand.

A screen comes out from the wall in front of us and a video begins to play.

**Patty Garner has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Patty stood on the edge of a hot grill. Her arms were tied tightly down to her sides. She could only fall directly forward to the ground below or backward into the grill.

Monokid walks up to her holding a tank of lighter fuel. He stood on a counter, away from the grill. He squirts the entire bottle into the grill and lights a match. Patty shakes her head quickly as he throws it in and the flames rise swiftly behind her.

Patty looks back at the now hot grill. Then she looks forward, down to the drop below. She could definitely die if she were to fall forward. She starts to rock and sway where she stood. Then a large spatula smacks her in the face and she falls backward onto the grill.

**Flip The Patty**

Patty falls back and hits the stove with a thud. She groans and tries to regain her footing, but it was difficult with her arms tied to her sides. The fire continues to roar below her. She begins sweating, then squirming. The hot metal was getting uncomfortable very fast.

She looks to either side of herself. The Monokubs were standing around her, drooling. Her squirms get more intense. Surely the ropes would burn away and she could escape, right?! Her eyes bug out suddenly and she starts screaming and wiggling about as the heat intensifies. The sounds of sizzling could be heard as she starts to burn on the stove. The back of her legs and head were starting to fry

Once she was badly burnt, the Monokubs flip her over on her chest and face are facing the bottom of the grill. Her back could be seen, charred to a crisp and smoke wafting from it. The ropes had burned away but she was in far too much pain to move.

She screamed loudly a bit longer while laying on her face before soon going silent and still, the only noise being the sizzling of her flesh on the grill. The Kubs soon lifts her up with the spatula and place her on a large bun, then covers her with cheese, lettuce, onions, ketchup, then covers her with the top bun and stabs and oversized toothpick into it with a pickle on top. The other Monokubs pop up wearing bibs. They surround it with forks and knives and the video ends.

I felt sick now. I knew I'd never forget that image. Those sounds. Her screams of pain and terror as she was burned alive. It made my stomach knot and I wanted to vomit.

“That...That was awful...” Georgina says softly, shaking.

“I feel like I'm going to be sick!” Sho shouts.

“That...coulda been me...” Moose mumbles softly.

Was it my fault? Am I the reason Ashley didn't get poisoned? If it wasn't for that, Patty wouldn't have killed her. It must be my fault they died then...

“Well, you kids can go now!” Monotaro says, stifling a belch. “You’re done here!”

“Let’s go...” Xin says softly.

Everyone heads back through the doors, walking down the hall. We get back to the parlor and head down the stairs. Everyone heads into the rooms for the night.

I get into bed and stare at the ceiling quietly. “Ashley...Patty...wherever you guys are now...I’m sorry...” I say softly. My eyes drift closed and I fall asleep.

**Chapter 1: The Sickly Cry When The Healthy Die - Completed!**

Nichole, Gill, ~~Ashley~~ , Tabitha, Aiko, ~~Patty~~ , Agitha, Walter, Emilia, Moose, Antonio, Sho, Ellen, Xin, Georgina, Bradley


	9. Chapter 2: Love Leads to Pain, Pain Leads to Hate - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Mansion Life - Chapter 2: Love Leads To Pain, Pain Leads To Hate**

I wake up in the morning in a cold sweat. I was clutching my blanket tightly. I couldn't even remember what was plaguing my dreams, but I was sure it had something to do with those who died. I slowly get out of bed and go through my morning routine, trying to get myself pumped up for the day.

I head out of my room, tying my long hair back into a ponytail as I did. I head to the dining room to get myself some breakfast. I needed something to eat right now.

Most of the others were seated at the table in the dining room. Antonio and Sho were bringing food out from the kitchen and setting it on the table with everything else they had already made. I guess they were cooking for us today.

The others were chattering and eating the large spread of breakfast foods the two boys had made. I take a seat next to Georgina and join in with them. Sho and Antonio sat down soon to eat with us. I couldn't help but notice the two empty seats sitting at the dining table.

While everyone was busy eating their large breakfast, an announcement plays. “All students report to the parlor immediately!” Monosuke says.

Everyone begrudgingly gets up, most of the others grabbing whatever food they were eating as we did, and head out of the dining hall. We go through the hallway and enter the parlor for whatever it was the bears wanted from us.

They were standing at the top of the stairs at the moment, watching us all pour in with about half still eating their breakfast.

“Good morning everyone!” Monophanie calls out cheerily. “I hope everyone rested well after yesterday’s tiring trial. I know it was a lot to go thr--”

“Shut yer trap and get on with it,” Moose grunts before taking a big bite out the pancake he took with him.

“So rude...” Monophanie whimpers.

“And to think we got all of you a nice, big surprise!” Monotaro says angrily.

“Wait, a surprise? What kind of surprise?” I ask them.

“IT-IS-A-GIFT-FOR-COMPLETING-THE-CLASS-TRIAL,” Monodam says. “WE-HAVE-GRANTED-YOU-A-NEW-AREA-TO-EXPLORE!”

“But none of the doors are open,” Emilia points out. The door on our right, which had been locked since we entered, suddenly swung open, slamming into the wall and making some of the others jump.

“It is now!” Monokid shouts happily. “Now go explore! Or don't, I don't really give half a shit.” And with the door open, the five bears left.

No one really had much else to do besides eat, but the new hall seemed to be too enticing. So most of us head into the hallway, with only a few people going back to their breakfast instead. I was the last to enter

There were four doors along the left side wall. The right side wall was made most of large windows like the other hallway. The back of the hall has a glass door that led outside. I start with the first door.

The first room we had was a TV room it seemed. There was a television set up with a DVD player and several game consoles set up at it. Couches and chairs were in the room, enough for everyone to sit at. The wall on the left of the TV with filled with nothing but movies. The wall on the right was filled with video games. Walter was at the movies right now with Aiko and Moose. He seemed to be geeking over movies.

“Oh this one is really good!” Walter says, plucking a movie out of the large collection. “Ah but this one is great too!”

“I’m mostly just a fan of Disney,” Moose comments, clearly not wanting to be here.

“Disney is wonderful, yes! But you. Can't sell other studious short! And don't forget about creators that don't have big studio backing,” Walter goes on.

“Can we watch something with animals?” Aiko asks.

The Animator nods quickly and starts grabbing news movies. I had a feeling they’d be talking about the movies more than watching them. If I went over there, I'd probably never get away from them. I leave the room before any of them spot me.

The next door led me to an sundae bar. I was honestly a little surprised they had this here, but I guess it was pretty cool. One side of the room had a massive array of flavors from different companies. The other side had a large array of toppings to chose from. Both Sho and Antonio. Antonio was piling plenty on to eat. Sho was trying a little bit of everything.

“Sho, I know you're the SHSL Taste Tester, but I don't think you need to eat food like that,” I comment.

He looks at me and pops a peanut into his mouth. “I can't know what I want until I try it all. Don't you agree?”

Well, I suppose he had a point. Can't exactly argue logic like that.

I end up spending more time in here than I meant to. I end up doing what Antonio did and ate a few bowls of ice cream. I felt a little sick afterwards and left before eating a fourth bowl.

The next room I entered was a large library. Bookcases lined both of the walls and also sat in stacks on either side of the room. The center of the room had tables and chairs along it for people to sit at. There were lamps here and there as well. This room had an eerie familiarity to it like the bedrooms did.

“The Killing Games of Despair were two killing games that happened simultaneously. Two simulations used to turn the Remnants of Despair back to hope were overtaken by a Junko AI,” a voice says.

I frown. Not this again. “Stop it with the monologues! I don't care! This isn't history class!” I whine.

“The second victim of one of the two killing games was Karen Ester. She was murdered in the library during a setup for murder, leaving Derek Park to take the blame for a crime he didn't commit,” the voice goes on.

I start looking through the rows of bookshelves. If I wanted a stupid history lesson, I'd find a book on it in this library!

I find Monodam standing behind one of the bookshelves. “Aha! There you are you little freak!” I say as I find him.

The robotic bear looks up at me. “YOU-SOUND-UPSET,” he comments.

I frown and cross my arms. “Yeah I'm upset! You’re in here annoying me with your useless crap! Like it's one thing if you’re explaining something I don't know, but I already know all this! Not to mention the unoriginality you have going on.”

“CONSIDER-IT-A-MOMENTO,” the bear suggests.

“I’ll consider it what it is. Lazy,” I retort.

Monodam waddles off, looking a little bit more upset than when I found him. I didn't really want to stay in this room, so I left too.

The last door on the last didn't seem to open. I figured it was stuck so I tried again. The doorknob jiggled but that's the best I could get. I put my foot on the wall and pull with all my might. The door didn't budge an inch.

“Hey, what gives?! I thought we were suppose to get all of them rooms in here!” I say angrily.

“Don't worry, the door will open in due time,” a voice says from behind.

I whirl around and look down. Monotaro, of course. “You guys are so annoying. What's that suppose to mean?”

“It means exactly what it sounds like it means!” he replies. “The door will open eventually, so just wait. Assuming you’re still alive anyway...”

I roll my eyes and head outside, not wanting to hang around any of the bears longer than I had to.

Outside led me to a mostly sectioned off area. What we did have was a large swimming pool and two separate hot tubs. There were two changing rooms over to the side.

Some of the girls were in the pool at the moment. Tabitha was swimming around. Agitha and Ellen were chatting on the edge of the pool. And Emilia seemed to be floating on her back.

I grin a little. Oh this was going to be good. I take off my shoes and set them aside. I also take off my jacket and my charm. Then I run up and cannonball into the pool. I splash everyone as I dive under.

I surface again and shake my head off. Emilia glares at me. Tabitha seemed more disappointed than anything. Ellen and Agitha were upset they got wet more than anything.

Emilia splashes me after I surfaced. “I was trying to relax here!” she snaps.

I splash her back. “Come on, loosen up a little Emilia! I’m just having fun!”

Emilia splashes me again and I splash her back. The two of us keep splashing each other until Emilia gives up.

I grin and pulls myself onto the edge of the pool next to Tabitha. The taller girl had a small smile on her face. “I’m glad that didn't get violent,” she comments.

“I have no reason to get violent,” Emilia comments. “Relax a little, Weapons Expert.”

Tabitha frowns a little bit and nods. “Yeah, of course. My bad. I shouldn't assume such things...”

I pat Tabitha’s back. “Hey, no need to be so down. How about I cheer you up! How's that sound?”

Tabitha looks at me and smiles a little bit. “That sounds nice.” I spend some time cheering Tabitha up with stories. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Tabitha laughs softly. “You have a lot of interesting stories to tell. I like the one with the squirrel dropping onto your head.”

I smile wide. “I have all kinds of stories like that! Life with luck is never boring, I can say that! But I told you a lot about myself. I want to learn more about you! A talent like yours is really interesting.”

Tabitha blushes a little and shakes her head, smiling softly. “It's not that interesting. There isn't a lot to tell. I just have an interest in weaponry. Both my parents were in the army so I've had weapons around me all the time.”

“Do you own any weapons?” I ask her curiously.

She nods. “Oh, yes, a lot. I have all kinds of knives. Oh and swords! Swords are so amazing. And plenty of projectiles. My dad even lets me use his prized revolver, but don't tell anyone. I'm also learning how to use explosives. I could make some if I wanted.”

“Wow...Tabitha, that's so awesome!” I say. “You've got to teach me some stuff when you get the chance!”

Tabitha smiles softly. “Maybe when this all ends. This isn't exactly the kind of place where teaching others how to properly use weapons works in anyone’s favor...”

I nod quickly. I understood that, but I was still really excited at the prospect to learn this kind of stuff. I hop up. “I’m gonna go then,” I say. “I need to decide what I wanna learn first.” I hurry off, grabbing my things as I leave.

I had to stop by my room to get dry and dressed in fresh clothing. It was still pretty early and I was quickly bored again, so I head to the TV room. I've missed having television!

Bradley was sitting on the couch, watching an action movie on the TV. He seemed to be really into it. I walk over and flip onto the couch next to him. He looks at me and waves before looking back at the TV.

“Watching action movies, huh?” I ask.

“What? Oh uh...yeah, I am,” the actor says. “You can watch some with me. These guys are amazing! You’ll love them!”

I smile and nod. “Yeah, that sounds great Bradley. I'd totally love to watch movies with you!”

He nods and mumbles something I didn't hear, getting invested in the movie. I spend time watching action movies with Bradley. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I go over to the shelf of movies and grab one that had Bradley in it. “Hey, let's watch one of your movies!” I say excitedly.

He blushes a little and rubs the back of his neck. “Oh uh...I don't...I don't know about that...” He sinks into his seat, clearly embarrassed.

“Huh? Is something wrong? Don't like watching your own movies?” I ask.

Bradley shrugs a little. “It's just embarrassing watching myself, y’know?”

“Aw, is little Bradley scared of watching his own movies~?” I tease.

He huffs. “I’m not afraid of anything! You know my work is really dangerous! Doing all your own stunts doesn't always end well you know!”

“Oh yeah?” I challenge. “What do you have under your belt then?”

“I’ve broken both arms and three toes. I have a metal plate in my head. My thumb had to get sewn back on once. And I'm partially deaf in one ear,” he brags. “But I do better than some of the other people on set. At least I can still walk.”

“Woah dude, that's totally extreme. I love it!” I say, grinning.

I think I stroked his ego a bit with saying that. “Yeah, well I'm pretty awesome after all. But I think I'm going to go.” He stands up and leaves. For someone so often, he really hates the idea of watching his own movies. I shrug and leave too. I was hungry.

Antonio was on the kitchen at the time, eating pasta. He looks at me as I enter and smiles brightly. “Ah, Clover, how wonderful to see you! You just missed Gundam and Buckham.”

“Oh, that's fine. I just came in to get a bite to eat,” I assure.

Antonio smiles and slides his bowl towards me. “Then you absolutely must try this dish. It's amazing.”

I pick up the bowl and eat the pasta he made. “Wow, this is amazing!” I say. I spend time eating food with Antonio. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Where did you learn that recipe?” I ask as I finish off the bowl he gave me.

Antonio chuckles. “It's the secret recipe for an amazing Italian place I frequent,” he says nonchalantly.

“Woah, how'd you manage to get your hands on that?” I ask curiously.

He smirks. “I asked for it of course. No restaurant wants to upset me. I can shut a place down with just one bad review...”

“Dude, that's a lot of power to have,” I comment.

He laughs softly. “Yes, I suppose so. But in the food industry, my word is essentially God.”

“Uh...but wait, it sounds like you blackmailed those people for it,” I mention soon.

He shoots me a glare. “And what's it to you that I did? They didn't have to say yes after all.”

“Uh...nothing, nevermind!” I say quickly. “It doesn't matter too much I guess. So um...I’ll just...go..?” I slowly leave the room. He was more intimidating than I gave him credit for.

Walter and Moose were sitting in the dining room and chatting at the table. I sit down with them. “Hey guys, what’s up?” I ask them.

“Ah, nothin’ much, little lady,” Moose replies. “Just hangin’ and such.” Walter nods in agreement and passes me a can of soda he had with him. I crack it open and start chugging.

“Ah, while you’re here, I gots a question for ya,” Moose says to me. “I wanna know more about this wild luck stuff ya got goin’ on. It don't make much sense t’ me.”

“Oh! Well, it's kind of weird to me too,” I tell him. “But being the SHSL Lucky Charm just means that I give luck to others. For better or for worse. And I have my own helping of luck, but I wouldn't say it's usually good.”

“Is it possible to consider it medical?” Walter inquires.

I shrug. “I guess you can consider it like that, if you want. But I don't know any doctors that can measure luck. It's just a family thing. Passes through the generations in different ways. It comes from my mom’s side. Her dad’s dad’s brother-in-law was an SHSL Luckster before the Tragedy.”

“Uh...but that would mean he's not a blood relative, right?” Walter points out.

I nod. “Yeah, it does. But I don't think luck is a genetic thing.”

“If we’re talking medical nonsense, which I don't know much ‘bout, I do have a serious allergy,” Moose says. “It's t’ apples.”

“But...isn't your biggest selling produce apples?” I ask him.

He nods. “Sure is! But I can't eat ‘em and I eat a lot of what we grow. It helps!”

“I’m just an insomniac,” Walter comments, still voicing up and down. “Oh and I have high energy issues. It could be ADD, but I haven't gotten a diagnosis. It doesn't matter much to me.”

“All I have is my luck. It doesn't help when things happen like choking on grape seeds...” I say.

Moose snickers a little. “Ya...Ya choked on a grape seed..?”

I huff. “It was suppose to be seedless!”

That makes the two of them burst into laughter. I couldn't help but start laughing with them. It was kind of funny after all.

“I think...I think I have a new character idea,” Walter says. “A girl that always gets into trouble by doing nothing.”

“You should call ‘er Lady Luckless!” Moose says. That makes everyone laugh some more.

After another hour so of laughing talking, the nighttime announcement plays. The three of us get up and say our good nights. Me and Moose head to our rooms, but Walter didn't. He wouldn't get to sleep so he decides to wander around the mansion instead. But he didn't get to be alone.

“Hey Walt!” Monotaro says to the Animator, his siblings behind him.

Walter sighs deeply. “You five...I imagine you won't leave me alone, will you?”

“We just want to hang, man!” Monokid replies.

“If that's the case, may I ask a question?” Walter asks them. “I want to know...why us? Why pick us for your disgusting little game?”

“No real reason other than it was easy,” Monosuke says.

“Yes, please don't take it personal! Most of you are very good kids,” Monophanie adds.

Most of us? What an odd thing to say, Walter thinks.

“And then there’s that Georgina,” Monotaro says. “And she's here because...well, random change! How lucky if her!”

“SHE-WAS-NOT-PART-OF-THE-PLAN-BUT-ALL-ARE-WELCOME,” Monodam explains.

Monosuke nudges him with his elbow. “Too much, too fast you bucket of bolts.”

Walter stares at the five bears. “Um...goodnight!” Monotaro says before quickly ushering his siblings away.

Walter sighs deeply and walks off. “Such strange creatures...” he murmurs as he returns to his rook for the night.


	10. Chapter 2: Love Leads to Pain, Pain Leads to Hate - Daily Life Part II

I wake up without the morning announcement the next day. I slept through it again. I yawn softly and sit up. I was kind of hungry. Should probably get some food. I roll out of bed and go through my morning routine. Then I head out of the room.

When I stepped out into the hallway, I could hear a lot of commotion coming from the dining room area. Was someone getting into a fight or something? I really hope it wasn't anything like that. I hurry off.

I enter the dining room but I didn't see anyone inside. So that must mean the sounds were coming from the kitchen. I head there quickly. There were a lot of voices. Whatever this was, it wasn't good.

I throw open the kitchen door and step in. Everyone was in the room, going through the cabinets and the fridge and yelling and arguing. I notice the problem almost instantly. There didn't seem to be a single scrap of food in the entire room.

“Guys, where did all the food go..?” I ask.

“You know, if we knew that, I think there wouldn't be an issue here!” Emilia snaps irritably.

“Oh God, I didn't plan for this at all!” Agitha says in a panic, running her hand through her long hair.

“When I find out which one of y’all did this, I'll tear your arms off and bear ya with them!” Moose roars.

“No need for that!” A voice says from the kitchen door.

Everyone turns to look at it. The bears there there, watching everyone panic. And they seemed very pleased with themselves.

“I mean, unless you'd rather be punished,” Monosuke says. “Maybe you’ll end up being the very next Mukuro Ibusaki with that happening.”

“Alright, cut the crap!” Antonio says. “Where’s all the food?!”

“Well we had to take it all away,” Monophanie says. “Apologies for that, but it's motive time!”

“S-So the motive is no food?” Ellen asks softly.

“Right-a-mundo!” Monokid cheers. “Give us a dead body and we’ll give you food! That's the deal here!”

“You can't do that to us...” Tabitha says softly.

“CORRECTION,” Monodam says. “WE-ALREADY-HAVE. BUT-IF-YOU-ARE-HUNGRY-THERE-IS-STILL-SOMETHING-EDIBLE-ALROUND.”

“Hm? What would that be?” Xin asks curiously.

“Each other,” the bears reply ominously. The five bears then leave.

Tabitha's nose wrinkles in disgust. “Gross...”

“Well this sucks...” Georgina mutters.

“Given that all of our food was taken away from us under the expectation of murder, I’d say that's an understatement,” Antonio replies. “Whatever. I have no need to be here anymore.” He walks out of the room. The others begin to trickle out as well.

I head off, a bit bummed out I wouldn't be getting my breakfast now or...for a while actually. I sigh deeply and head to the ice cream parlor in the hope something may be left in there.

I was met with disappointment. The many flavors of ice cream and large array of toppings I got to see yesterday were all gone, leaving empty contains instead. I sigh deeply. “This blows big time...” I grumble. Sho walks in.

“Nichole? What are you doing here?” he asks me.

I sigh softly and cross my arms over my stomach. “I was trying to see if the bears forgot to empty out the ice cream parlor...” I grumble.

“Well, maybe it's for the best. Stuff like that would just give us a stomach ache if it's all we ate. It's just sweets, nothing really nutritional,” Sho says. I think he was trying to cheer me up?

“Something is better than nothing,” I reply.

He sighs softly. “Yeah, that's true. But there’s no point in complaining about it. How about we hang out, hm?”

I smile a bit and nod. “Yeah, sure thing, man. That sounds like fun.” I spend time hanging out with Sho. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“I bet it's going to suck for you to not have any food around, huh?” I ask Sho.

He sighs softly and nods. “Yeah, it kinda will. Antonio is gonna be pissed too.”

I him and nod. “Why taste testing though? Why not...like...just actual cooking and eating?”

“My palate is so sensitive that it only makes the most sense for me to be a taste tester,” Sho says matter-of-factly. “Food is an art, Nichole, and I am a connoisseur.”

The only art here was the way his ego bloated when talking about him. I guess it could be worse. He's not saying he's better than me...yet, anyway.

I stand up and stretch. “Mm...I’m gonna go. You stay out of trouble, kay?” I walk off.

I walk into the library in the hopes of finding a good book. I scan the shelves lazily but none of them really seemed like eye catchers. I do notice Georgina was here though, curled up in a chair with a book in her lap.

I walk over and leans on the chair, peeking at the pages of her book. She looks up at me and smiles. “Nichole! Hello!” She shuts the book and turns in her chair, sitting on her knees to look at me.

I smile a bit and wave. “Hey there, Georgina, reading anything good?”

The redhead smiles and nods, holding up the book. “Found this super awesome romance novel. Oh! Do you like romance?” she asks.

I shake my head a bit. “Nah, not really. Now adventure? That stuff is pretty cool.”

Georgina nods and gets up. “Let's find a good one then! C’mon!” I spend time looking at books with Georgina. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“I never really took you for much of a reader,” I comment while we look around.

“Oh, I'm not!” Georgina replies. “It just gets really boring here and I don't have anything to distract me besides reading stuff.”

I nod a bit. “So do you have any interests anyway?” I ask.

Georgina thinks about that for a minute. “Hm...I mean...science is pretty cool I guess. But other than that, I'm pretty much your average teenager! Hormones and boys and junk. Ooor girls if they’re pretty enough. Like...you~!”

I felt a dark blush crosses my cheeks. “Eh...wait, what?”

Georgina giggles softly and sticks her tongue out. “Just kidding, perv!” She punches my arm gently. “Mm...I’m bored of reading. I blame you. Oh well, gonna find something else to do I guess.” She leaves, waving. Georgina was a very strange girl.

I didn't find any books I wanted to read, so I left the library. I headed to the garden to try and relax or something. Agitha was out there at the moment, so I head over to her.

“Hey there, Agitha! How's stuff going?” I ask her.

She sighs deeply and messes with her long hair. “Terrible with this motive going on...I’m just really freaking out over it I guess...”

I frown a bit. Well that wasn't any good. “Hey, lemme try giving you tons of positivity! Everyone always says I have more of that than luck!”

Agitha smiles a bit. “That doesn't sound so bad...alright, I'll let you try.”

I grin wide and put a hand on her shoulder. “You won't regret it!” I spend time trying to cheer Agitha up. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Someone, my plans ended up leaving me laying first down in a patch of daisies and Agitha was sprawled on her back.

“I regretted all of this...” the party planner says from the ground. I guess I wasn't a good juggler.

I push myself out of the daisies and lay down next to Agitha. She was staring up at the clouds as they slowly floated past in the sunset lit sky. “I guess this is kind of nice...” she mumbles softly. “So maybe this wasn't so bad.”

I smile and nod. “Yeah, my luck kinda works like that in the end. Even the bad can become good.”

She looks at me. “You just let your lucky control you like that?” she asks.

I shrug a little bit. “Uh...yeah, I guess? Not a whole lot I can do.”

“I could never do something like that,” she admits. “Letting chance dictate my life. Just...sitting back and letting the uncontrollable take over.”

I looks at her and sit up slowly. “Don't like feeling lost?” I ask.

Agitha sighs and sits up too. “I’m being dumb...I should just get some sleep...” She stands up. “But...thanks for hanging out with me.” She walks off.

I sigh and head into the building. It was kind of late so I head towards my room. Maybe some sleep would do me good and take my mind of my growling stomach.

I head into my room and kick the door shut behind me. I flop onto my bed and groan into my pillow. Things were going to suck big time soon. It takes me a while to finally pass out in my bed.


	11. Chapter 2: Love Leads to Pain, Pain Leads to Hate - Daily Life Part III

I wake up to the growling of my stomach. Man I was hungry. It kind of hurt a little but I had to ignore it for now. Maybe if I left my room and spent time hanging out with everyone I could just try and forget it. With a grunt, I heft myself out of bed. I get ready for the day and leave my room.

I was so use to getting breakfast in the morning that I had gone right to the dining room without even thinking about it. I was a bit disappointed when no one was here and there wasn't any food. But then I thought I heard something. A wrapper crinkling? Huh? It came from the kitchen I think.

I walk in and look around. All I see is Antonio in the room though. I sigh softly. “Maybe I'm going crazy,” I murmur.

“Is the lack of food getting to you so fast?” Antonio inquires. “I thought you would be stronger than that, Clover.”

“Wha--hey, I'm strong!” I retort. “Just check out these guns!” I flex my arms. There wasn't much to flex, I was pretty skinny. All bones and no meat, mom always said.

Still, Antonio cracks a smile. “Oh, how silly of me to suggest otherwise. Well if you want to prove your strength, Fang, Cathrine, and Buckham are outside. I'm sure they'd love to spar.”

Tabitha wasn’t much of a fighter, I knew that. But Xin and Moose would break all of my limbs if they really wanted to.

“Uh...I’ll take my chances with someone else,” I say with a nervous laugh.

Antonto shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Moose walks in with an empty tea pitcher. He looks at me and smiles. “Well howdy there, little lady! Y’all are up just in time for some tea! Go wait outside with the others,” he says. I nod and head out.

The others seemed to consist of Emilia, Agitha, Ellen, and Walter. I walk over and sit down with them.

“Ah, good morning Lucky Charm,” Emilia says. “I assume you’re out here because of Farmer’s tea?”

I smile wide and nod. “Yeah, totally! Moose makes the best tea ever! If he's going to fix it up, I'm definitely getting a glass!”

“It makes sense with his talent and all,” Ellen says.

Xin walks over in a huff and sits down. “I can't train in this conditions,” he complains. “I’m hungry...”

“We’re all hungry,” Agitha points out. Xin frowns but doesn't say anything.

I look at Agitha. She seemed a little down. “Hey, something up?” I ask her.

She looks at me and looks away with a little sigh. “I...uh...do you think it's my fault Ashley and Patty are dead?”

I frown and shake my head. “No way, man. What happened...I feel like it was going to happen if you had the party or not. Patty just took the chance she had. But you can't be at fault for not predicting the future.”

Agitha sighs softly. “Yeah, I guess...”

Moose walks back out and sets the pitcher down on the table. He looks at me and Agitha. “You girls look sadder than a hog out of mud. This’ll put a smile on yer faces!” He pours the two of us a glass of tea before serving the others.

Agitha drinks some of her tea and smiles softly. “It’s delicious, Moose. Thank you.”

Moose grins and nods. “No problem! I can't make my usual recipe with all the food gone, but I did my best!”

I sip it a little too. It wasn't nearly as sweet as usual and there weren't nearly as many flavors as usual, but it was still good. I tip my head back and chug the whole glass, beating everyone and belching rudely. “Banks for the tea, dude! I'll see you all later!” I say before heading inside.

Emilia frowns a bit as I walk off. “That girl has absolutely no manners, does she?” The others just nod and drink their tea.

I head into the building and go to the TV room. I didn't really care if anyone was in here or not, I just needed to sit in front of a screen for a while and zone out. But it seems Walter beat me to the punch.

Walter looks up at me from the couch and smiles softly. “Hello there, Lady Luck!” the animator greets. He had his knee bouncing and was doodling on a little sketch pad. Some old Disney movies were playing on the TV. Looked like Beauty and the Beast.

“Hey dude. Watching some century old movies, huh?” I ask, sitting down next to him.

“The pre-tragedy era of animation is an amazing one that I refuse to argue about,” he retorts.

I shrug. “Hey man, whatever you like. I just like the stuff from this decade.”

“That stuff can't possibly compare to what they were making back then!” Walter retorts. “In fact...” Walter’s rambling doesn't stop there. I spend time listening to Walter rant. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“...and honestly I don't understand how--!” I put a hand over Walter’s mouth, finally ending his babbling.

“Too much?” he asks through my hand.

I nod. “Yeah, little bit.” I take my hand off of his mouth.

He sighs and smiles. “Sorry, I'm sure you can tell animation is a deep passion of mine. It just gets me very worked up.”

“Yeah, I can tell. You just love your work,” I comment.

“Absolutely!” he almost shouts. “It is my greatest passion! I would sacrifice anything to keep it going!”

The sentiment was nice, but that was a poor choice of words in our given situation. Still, he seemed really happy. I might as well not ruin his good mood. “Well I'm glad you gave something you enjoy Walter,” I tell him.

He didn't seem to be listening. My silence gave him enough tone to invest himself in the movie again. I decide to leave him be and head out of the room.

I bump into Gill in the hallway. Literally. The two of us crashed into each other and we end up sprawling onto the ground.

Gill looks at me. “You know Nichole, if you just wanted to hang out, you could have simply asked me.”

I huff and push myself up from the floor. “Hardy har har,” I reply mockingly. But I end up smiling. I stand and help Gill back to his feet. “Hanging out with you doesn't sound half bad, lab rat.” I ruffle his hair.

Gill blushes and smacks my hand away. He tries to smooth his hair back out. I spend time hanging or with Gill. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“You know, your luck stuff is pretty cool,” Gill tells me eventually. “Back at the lab, they would have totally wants to study it. And then I'd be around when they wanted to see what happened to other people!”

I look at him. “So this lab, it’s where you were born, right?” I ask.

He smiles and nods. “Yeah! The head scientists needed a human to test things on, but adoption was tricky and using their own kids was a problem. So they made me!”

“Ah, you’re a test tube baby. That's pretty cool...sounds illegal though,” I comment.

Gill shrugs. “Probably. But I'm happy with my life. They give me whatever I want. Food, TV, video games, stuff like that! Of course when I do something bad, they might take that stuff away for a bit. Or I get shocked...”

“Uh...wait, what was that last thing?” I ask him.

“Hey Squeaks!” Moose yells from the dining room before he could answer. “I need ya t’ try some new food for me!”

Gill perks up. “Oh! Coming Moose!” He gets up. “I’ll see you later, Nichole!” And with that, he hurries off. Was he happy with his life? He acted like it but...

I didn't want to worry about it too much anymore. I follow him to the kitchen bastard to see what Moose whipped up.

I get there just in time to see Gill run it if the room, a hand clamped over his mouth. He shoves past me and disappears into the halls.

I walk into the kitchen and look at Moose. He was pouting as he stirred a pot of bubbling...something.

“Uh...Moose, what is that? It can't be food...” I say.

He looks at me and smiles. “Oh, it ain't! It's a new drink I'm workin’ on! I asked Squeaks to try it by uh...well, I should get back t’ the drawing board.” He pours whatever he had made down the sink. I honestly didn't want to ask what was in it.

“How about the two of us try to brain storm the perfect drink?” I suggest.

Moose smiles. “Now that's a mighty fine idea, lucky lady!”

“New nickname I see...you could just call me Lady Luck,” I say. I don't think he was listening to me. Oh well, it felt more personalized than little lady. I spend time brainstorming with Moose. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Alright, so we have some good ideas going,” I say after a while. “We can take a break for now.”

Moose nods. “Much obliged for the help. I like havin’ help.”

“Yeah, I bet you work on that farm mostly by yourself,” I say. “Probably how you got your title.”

“That has the popularity,” Moose says. “Workin’ is one thing, but if that work don't earn nothin’, well it ain't mean nothin’.”

“How did you get so popular?”

Moose smiles wide. “Well that would be our apple orchard. Best damn place in the whole county to pick freshly grown apples. Plus our pettin’ zoo is pretty popular. Don't have the heart to kill those animals we raise. They’s family.”

“Oh, that's really cool! Um wait...aren't you allergic to apples?” I ask him.

He nods. “Sure am! Helps keep me from eatin’ our crops. I used t’ do that.”

“Er...right,” I say.

The nighttime announcement plays. Moose smiles. “Well, better be off t’ bed. G’night, lucky lady!” Moose heads out of the room.

I yawn softly and head out too. My stomach was grumbling more than this morning, but I try to ignore it. I head into my room and lay down in bed.

My stomach was really starting to hurt. I was really hungry and the others probably were too. I start to drift off. Before I fell asleep, I thought I heard the sound of a candy wrapper outside my door again...


	12. Chapter 2: Love Leads to Pain, Pain Leads to Hate - Killing Life Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I wake up to a sharp growling in my stomach. It stabbed me like a knife to the gut and made me curl up in pain. “Ugh...” I groan. I was still exhausted and this was really the first thing I had to deal with?

I roll into my side, arms wrapped around my stomach. The pain was awful and I knew it would keep me up. Is as hoping to sleep through the pain but there was no chance of that now.

I was ashamed with how quickly I was giving into this. Already I felt like I couldn't even get out of bed. I wanted food really badly. I was so weak...

Then I smelled it. The wonderful armor that filled the air. It was...It was food! And it smelled amazing! I sit up slowly. Yes, there was no denying what I was smelling. Something edible was around!

I get myself out of bed and leave my room, not even bothering to change my clothes. I didn't care right now, all that mattered was that I got to eat! The smell was coming from the dining room. I charge in!

I throw open the doors of the dining room to be greeted by a beautiful sight. A massive spread of food at the table. It looked like a Thanksgiving feast times a hundred!

Everyone was already here, checking down on the massive spread of food. They seemed to have already made a big dent in it, so they must have been up long before I was. The lucky bastards! I quickly take an empty chair and join them in gorging myself. Three days without food was shockingly unbearable!

I stuffed my face until I couldn’t handle another bite. My stomach aged again but it was the good kind. It was the kind that meant I was finally full.

I look around the table. Everyone seemed to be in a similar euphoric high from finally getting to ward of the ingoing hunger. But...someone seemed to be missing from the table. There was a face that wasn't here. How could they miss this amazing...feast...

Things were starting to click in my head. Answers were filling into the spaces. And I wasn't liking it. I slowly get up from my chair, getting more and more panicked as I connected the dots. I leave the room as fast as I could, the others watching as I left.

I go to their door and knock...but I get no answer. I kncoknlouder but still nothing. I frown and leave the hall to looks around. I go to the newly opened hall

There weren't many rooms to check here and most of them seemed untouched but...then I got to the library. One of the bookcases was knocked over and all the books that once sat in it were piled up on the floor. I could see a hand poking out of the bottom of the pile.

I run over and try to pull the bookshelf off but it was heavy. Way too heavy for me. I needed other people. I hurry out of the room and back to the dining room.

I pull Moose, Tabitha, and Xin up from their chairs and start shoving and pushing the three of them out of the room without a word.

“W-Wait, my chicken leg!” Moose whines as we go along.

“I wasn't done eating...” Xin grumbles in annoyance.

“Ouch! Not so rough!” Tabitha says. “What’s got you in such a rush?!”

I didn't have the time to explain it to them. Thoughts went through my head too quickly and everyone was clearly still to engorged to think straight. I just shove the three of them forward until we got to the library.

As we entered, they all looked at the bookshelf. None of them uttered a word as they all ran over and heaved the heavy thing off of the pile of books with all their might. All four of us quickly get down and begin tossing books aside.

I was the one who picked up the book to uncover the face of the one who died. I still remember the title of the book, too. It was _And Then There Were None_ by Agatha Christie. It was almost ironic, seeing what we saw.

Agitha’s face was uncovered, blood soaking it. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling emptily and she seemed completely relaxed. I already knew she was gone, but the body discovery announcement was the cherry on top.

I didn't want believe it but how could I deny it? Agitha Dinkley, the SHSL Party Planner, was dead.

**Killing Mansion Life - Chapter 2: Love Leads To Pain, Pain Leads To Hate**

I cover my mouth and stand up quickly, stumbling away from the body and bumping into the bookcase behind me. Moose looks up at me in time to see me quickly leave the room, pushing past the others as they entered.

I get outside and lean in the wall, breathing deeply. Again...It happened again! Someone else was dead and now we had to deal with another stupid trial. And I was so wrapped up in the food that I didn't even realize for nearly ten minutes! I slowly slide down the wall until I was sitting and hug my knees to my chest. What if she had still been alive..? What if I had found her sooner..? Could Agitha have been saved?

My thoughts are interrupted by a large hand resting on my shoulder. I look up to see Moose, who seemed concerned. “Oh...hey there...” I say softly.

Moose sits down next to me and gently wraps an arm around my shoulder. “You gonna be okay, lucky lady?” he asks me.

I sigh softly. “Yeah, I think so...I just...didn't want this to happen again.”

“None of us did. But it has and we ain't gonna help no one sittin’ out here mopin’,” he replies.

“I know...” I stand up and try my best to get rid of that bad mood. I needed to be useful and help everyone I could! Filled with more determination than before, I head back into the library with Moose.

I go over to Agitha’s body and kneel down next to her. All she wanted to do was have everyone get together and have fun and be friends...so why..?

I shake the thoughts away for now and focus. Agitha’s body was almost entirely uncovered from the pile of books that once covered it so now I had a chance to look it over.

Her body was covered in bruises, which didn't shock me. It seemed the most substantial damage she took was a heavy blow to the head, which must have been what killed her. Her upper body seeemd to be wet as well. In her pocket was a to-do list. It looked like she had been planning a party. She had a section labeled “food” be she scribbled out everything under it and then started writing them again. She also had names for possible cooks crossed out. She also seemed to be wearing a swimsuit under her normal clothes.

All of the books around Agitha’s head seemed to be a little bloody but they were all paperback mystery books and the like. None of them could have dealt a deadly hit like that. There was also a ladder which the others had set aside that seemed to be broken.

I decide to go check on something real quick and leave the room. I head out to the pool and look around. If Agitha was planning a party here, there must be something. And I find something. A small splash of blood near the edge of the pool. It looked like someone had quickly tried to clean it with pool water but gave up. There was also some blood in the pool.

After getting what I wanted, I head back into the library. Hopefully someone might have found something I didn't. If not, I still needed to talk to the others.

“U-Um...everyone..?” I hear Ellen call out to the rest of us from behind a bookshelf. We head over to where she was. She was holding a massive book. It had a removable cover on it that didn't look like it fit correctly. The corner of the book was covered in blood and it was dripping down the front of the shelf.

“Hm...interesting...” Emilia says. “I say we talk about it more at the trial. But...good job, TV Show Host.”

Ellen smiles a little bit and everyone goes off to do some more investigating. I go talk to the others to find out what everyone was up to, but no one seemed to have anything useful until I got to Sho.

“Oh, what was I up to?” Sho asks. “Not much. I had come out of my room and greeted Antonio then decided to relax in the dining room...and maybe I went to the kitchen to pretend there was still food. B-But uh...anyway! Agitha came in at some point, asking me to make food for a party she was planning. She looked really off. Like...delirious? I don't think she was feeling well. We got into a little fight when I told her here was no food and she stormed off grumbling about how everyone was useless and that she knew someone had food. I hadn't seen her since. But after a little while, I smelled the food in the dining room and went to eat.”

I nod a little bit. No one else had mentioned that. Although it sounded like Sho hadn't been the first one Agitha spoke too. Weird...

The trial announcement plays. Everyone heads out of the room and towards the parlor. The doors at the top of the stairs were opened again and we all head up and into them.

We walk through the long hallway in silence. The sense of dread I had made my stomach hurt worse than when I was starving. But for now, I had to ignore it. If we were going to get through this I needed to give it my all! For me! For everyone else! We were going to get through this together! We get to the doors and push them open as light floods into the hallway. This was it! It was time for the second class trial to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head gore


	13. Chapter 2: Love Leads to Pain, Pain Leads to Hate - Killing Life Trial Part I

Everyone walks over to their podiums. Patty and Agitha now had pictures standing in their old ones. Patty's hat sat on top of her picture. I sigh softly and look at the others. It was time to begin this nightmare again.

“Okay, we need to determine the true cause of death first,” Tabitha says. “It seems like the best place to start.”

“Well that would be the ladder fall,” Antonio says. “It must have broken under her feet and when she fell, she grabbed onto the bookshelf. That dragged the entire thing down onto her.”

“Yeah, that kind of makes sense,” Sho says.

“But is that really what happened?” Walter retorts.

What did happen to Agitha? Can we simply believe it was all just some weird freak accident? No...as much as I wanted to, that was impossible to believe.

“I don’t think we can call this whole thing an accident and move on,” I say. “I...wish it was like that, but there’s too much evidence that points away from that.”

“L-Like the book!” Ellen pipes up quickly. “It...It had blood all over it and it was clearly hidden away. So...um...So I think that...that it was the murder weapon!”

“Yes, that makes a lot of sense,” Xin replies. “It's simply ridiculous to assume she died by accident.”

“Okay, so she was definitely hit in the head with that book,” Aiko says. “What about where she was killed? We never decided on that either.”

“I think she definitely died at the pool,” I respond.

“Now hold on a minute!” Emilia cuts in.

I blink. “Uh...yeah, something up?” I ask the make-up artist.

“How can you say for certain Agitha died in the pool?” she retorts. “The murder weapon and the body were both in the library when we found them. That's also where the murder was faked.”

”Well that doesn’t mean I’m wrong,” I say.

Emilia seems to glare about me. “Well we’ll see about that...”

I’m not even sure where this suddenly came from. But if Emilia was going to do this, I couldn’t back down now!

“The body was found in the library!”

”Along with a faked murder scene and the weapon!”

”How can you say she didn’t die there?!”

”It’s a nice theory, Emilia. But it’s completely wrong!” I say.

”And how can you say so?”

”She was killed in the library!”

”That’s where all the evidence of her murder rests!”

And suddenly, I saw it. The problem with her theory from the start. “I’ll cut through those words!” I yell out.

Emilia states for a moment. “...why am I wrong?” She asks.

“Because of the evidence at the pool! There was blood both in the edge of the pool and inside it. Plus, Agitha was wet when we found her!” I shoot back.

“Ah, I see. Thank you for explaining it, Lucky Charm,” she replied simply.

Did she actually need that explained or was there another reason for her doing that? She seems like the type who wouldn't glaze over something like that. But it didn't really matter too much at the moment.

Still, it seemed the others were understanding things better now. “S-So...she was killed at the pool..?” Ellen asks. “Um...what was she doing there?”

“Obviously she was going for a swim,” Bradley says. “She had her bathing suit on under her normal clothes. I bet the killer saw her coming from the library and followed her out!”

“Did you look under her clothing, Donatello?” Antonio asks him.

Bradley blushes darkly. “I-It’s not like that! I swear!”

“Who cares about that?” Emilia replies. “He has a point.”

That...sounds plausible. But why did it feel wrong? There was something that wasn't adding up to that.

“Putting that aside, I think that's a fine theory,” Antonio says. “She went out to swim and was attacked from behind. I don't think she had any real plans for today.”

Of course! “Not quite!” I say suddenly. “Agitha had plans in her pocket. She was going to throw us a party at the pool.”

“She...did say that she felt bad for what happened during her last party,” Ellen mentions.

“So...she was just trying to do something nice for everyone...” Tabitha says softly. “And still she...” Her voice trails off.

“Okay, so we know she was hit in the head with the book while she was outside planning a party,” Sho decides. “But we haven't exactly determined what happened after that.”

“Well she was wet,” Georgina says. “So...did she fall into the pool or something?”

“No, she would have to be wet everywhere for that to make sense,” Aiko claims. “Something else happened to her...”

“I...think the killer held her head under water,” I say. “I don't know if it was to clean off the blood or finish her off and make sure she was dead...but that’s what happened. That's why only half of her was wet.”

“That’s...That’s terrible!” Tabitha exclaims. “To die like that...in such a heartless way...I don't want to believe anyone here is capable of something like this!”

“It happened once and it happened again,” Antonio retorts. “You can ignore it as much as you want, but this is our reality now!”

“Hey, lay off,” Sho says quickly. “You don't need to act like that.”

“No, Food Critic is correct,” Emilia replies. “You can't ignore the facts. Party Planner was clearly murdered by someone here and if you aren't willing to help us figure it out, I want you to shut up and not endanger the rest of us.”

“You...Y-You..!” Tabitha says. Her shoulders seem to slump like she was just deflated. “...are right...I’m sorry...”

“Um...so if we could get back on track,” Gill says.

“Right,” Walter says as he bounces up and down slowly. “We've determined a lot but none of it truly points at any one person. Is something missing?”

“We should decide who saw ‘er last!” Moose declares. “Surely someone bumped into ‘er durin’ the plannin’!”

“Well, I saw her,” Sho says. “She came to me while I was relaxing in the kitchen. She...wanted me to make some food. She really didn't seem to be all there and she had an argument with me. She kept demanding there was food and eventually stormed off, grumbling about how everyone was useless.”

“Okay, now hold on,” Antonio says. “It was only a few days without food. Sure, we could all be hungry, but delirious and delusional? I really doubt that.”

“Do none of you have critical thinking skills?!” Emilia says suddenly. “It's completely possible for that to happen! Think for a minute!”

What could possibly cause a person to act like that with just a few days without food?

“Um...oh!” I say. “Low blood sugar, right? I have an aunt with that and I've seen her get weird when she isn't able to do anything about it.”

“Weird isn't exactly the word I would use to describe it, but yes, that's exactly what I was thinking,” Emilia replies.

“Wait, couldn't she die from that? How is that fair?!” Georgina says.

“Hey, we’re being fair!” Monotaro says. “We took all the food from the kitchen and the ice cream parlor! We treated you all the same!”

That was a weird way to word it, right? Why not say just take all the food from the house?

“Okay, so she was attacked in a weakened state,” Xin says. “But that still doesn't give us a who.”

“There must be something we haven't gone over,” Ellen says softly.

“How about something Agitha said,” Gill suggests. “Something about the testimony is bothering me...”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Bradley asks. “Do you think Sho is lying?”

“H-Hey, I'm telling the truth!” Sho demands.

Gill shakes his head. “No...it's just what he claims Agitha said. Something about it sounds...odd is all.”

What did Gill mean by that? Maybe he was on to something. I needed to think hard about this.

_Why did Agitha go see Sho?_

She wanted a cook.

_Why did she think there was food?_

Because she was delirious and confused.

_Why would she get so frustrated he said no?_

Because...she had asked someone else to cook for her already.

_Who would she ask to cook for her before Sho?_

She would ask...of course..!

My eyes light up. That was it. That was the answer! “I think I figured it out!” I yell out to everyone.


	14. Chapter 2: Love Leads to Pain, Pain Leads to Hate - Killing Life Trial Part II

Everyone looks at me. “Really? I hope it's something useful,” Emilia says.

“We need to think about the way Agitha was talking. She spoke to Sho like she had the conversation before and it frustrated her. She talked with someone, wanting them to cook, and they refused and she left. Someone else knew about Agitha’s party and would know she was outside at the pool. Someone who never admitted they talked to Agitha. That person...is Antonio!” I shout.

“Excuse me, Clover?” Antonio asks. “I think you are mistaken. I never spoke to Dinkley.”

“But her claim does make sense,” Georgina interjects. “And you could easily be lying about not speaking to her. It's not like we can ask her ourselves.”

“And it's the only thing we have that points to anyone,” Gill adds.

“Li? Dellora? You too?” Antonio asks. He looks at the two of them and then everyone else. “Do the rest of you share such thoughts?”

No one really answers him. He sighs softly. “I see...so you all suspect me of being the killer...”

“Antonio, please don't take it personally,” I say. “But...you’re the most suspicious...”

Antonio had his head hung low and we couldn't see his eyes. “I see...” He says softly. He looks back up at everyone. “What a load of absolute BULLSHIT!” he screams at us.

Walter frowns. “Antonio, just calm--”

“Don't tell me to calm down!” he yells out. “I refuse to be subjected to this! You can't treat me in such a way!”

“You’re simply drawing attention to yourself by acting like this,” Emilia demands. “How about you fess up and end this pathetic game already?!”

“There is nothing to admit to!” Antonio replies. “I have done nothing! Gah! You’re all driving me crazy! I need some food!” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a candy bar. He tears off the wrapper and begins to eat.

“Antonio...where did you get that..?” Sho asks him carefully.

Antonio glares at him. “What do you mean?! The food was returned to us, I got it from the kitchen!”

“That’s not true!” Sho shoots back. “I woke up first and I was in the kitchen all day, you never came in. And once the food appeared, you stayed in the dining room and followed us to the library once the BDA played and never left until the trial. You never entered the kitchen! So where did you get that?!”

Antonio tenses up a little bit. I look at him. “You...had that the entire time, didn't you?” I say softly. “That and more. You've had food in your room the bears never took! Didn't you?!” I demand.

“Don't...Don't be ridiculous!” Antonio says. “The bears took all the food, that was the motive!”

“But they specified that they only took food from the kitchen and ice cream parlor,” Aiko replies. “That means anything not in those rooms was never taken.”

“That would explain the wrappers I kept hearing,” I say. “That was you eating candy! And I bet Agitha caught you in the act! That’s why she thought there was food, because you had some!”

“Ya mean he's been holding out on us the whole time?!” Moose roars.

Antonio looks panicked. “I...I...I did it for myself, alright?! You would have all eaten everything I had in a day! I was only looking out for--!” Antonio stops as a soft laughter begins to fill the room.

Everyone starts to look around. The laughter grows and I look at where it was coming from. It was...Tabitha?

“Kyahahahahaha! Oh that's absolutely rich coming from you, scumbag!” she snaps, a big grin on her face. Something seemed off.

“T-Tabitha, you’re acting different!” Ellen says quickly.

“Oh shut up!” Tabitha snaps. “I sick of this! I sick of all of you! Selfish, awful people! That's all any of you are! And you’re one of the worst!” She pulls two pistols from her back pockets and points them at Antonio. “I’M SICK OF YOUR SELFISH SHIT YOU SON OF A BITCH!” she screeches.

“Where did you get those?!” Gill yelps.

“SHSL Weapons Expert, bitches!” Tabitha brags, spinning her guns in her hands. “I’m totally loaded up on this kind of stuff! Kyahahahaha!”

“Catherine has completely lost her mind!” Antonio declares. “Look at her! She had to be the one to have done it! She's insane!”

While Antonio’s claim of Tabitha being unhinged was correct, I didn't believe she was at all responsible.

“Antonio, all the evidence is starting to point to you!” I claim. “It has to be you!”

“Back to this already?!” Antonio snaps. “I won't stand for it! You have no true evidence I did anything! Stop with this nonsense!”

No, I was done with this. I needed to shine the light on what he did. It was time for the moment of truth!

“There’s still one thing--”

_“End this pathetic charade already!”_

“--we haven't talked about--”

_“I’ve had quite enough of this!”_

“--and it is the--”

_“No more games, I won't listen!”_

“--murder weapon, the heavy book!” I cry out through his words.

“There is nothing about that damn book that will change anything!” Antonio yells. “Give up! You’re grasping at straws!”

“You’ve got that wrong!” I cry out. “That book had a removable cover that didn't fit! You tried to hide what the true book was because it would incriminate you completely!”

Antonio scowls. “That’s...That’s preposterous!” he says weakly. “Why...no one even looked at the book!”

“Actually, I did look,” Emilia says. “And it was a very interesting book. Not because I wanted to read it, but because of what it was about. Italian dishes of all kinds.”

“I think that's all we need!” I say. “Let's go over this entire case one final time and end this!”

“The killer was in the library that morning, most likely eating some of the food they had on them. Agitha walked in while hey had the food out. She was planning a party but she must have been weak and uncertain due to something, most likely a low blood sugar. She saw the food and thought we had some and asked the killer to cook for her. But he refused and she left to ask someone else. She ends up asking Sho but he refused too and she stormed off. The killer knew if Agitha was left to wander around, she would eventually mention their food. They couldn't let that happen. They used the book he was reading, a heavy cookbook, to hit her in the head when she was outside at the pool. Then hey held her under the water to make sure she was dead. They couldn’t leave her like that, so they took her back inside. They broke a ladder and knocked a bookcase on top of her. Then they hid the most incriminating evidence, the murder weapon, but placing on a fake cover and putting it on a shelf. By then they could smell the food, so they went to join everyone in the dining room and feign innocence,” I explain. “Well Antonio, is that about right?!”

The food critic shakes his head slowly. “No, that...but I...how could you..?”

“Enough with the goddamn blabber!” Tabitha snaps. “I’m sick of this! Let me kill him right now, no voting needed!”

“Kill him and you get to be executed in his place!” Monotaro warns.

Tabitha scowls but doesn't respond, guns still pointed at Antonio.

“Let's get to voting!” Monokid cheers.

“Who is the blackened? Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!” Monotaro says.

Everyone puts in a vote for Antonio.

“That is...correct!” Monosuke says. “Antonio Romano, the SHSL Food Critic, is the killer!”

“So not only did you hold out on food, but you murdered in cold blood?!” Xin snaps.

“You all would have wasted it!” Antonio yells. “That food could have lasted me two weeks if well rationed and all of you would have gone through it in two days! I played my cards right until that nosy girl got in the way! She couldn't be left to roam around and spill the news! I did what was best for me!”

“WELL-NOW-YOU-WILL!” Monodam says.

“It’s time to get things rolling!” Monotaro says happily. “So let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!” All the bears cheer and slam their hammers down on their buttons.

Five chins fly out of the ceiling and clamp down on his neck and limbs. “NO, WAAAAAAAAAAIT!” He's yanked into the air screaming, leaving our sight. A screen comes out and begins to play.

**Antonio Romano has been found guilty!**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Antonio was sitting in a chair in a dimly lit restaurant. There was a spotlight trained on him. Faceless patrons could be seen eating food around him. They all had delicious looking food and were very happy. Antonio had a menu in front of him but he knew he was going to get everything. He always did.

The Monokubs walk out wearing nice suits and pushing a cart. They set something in front of him. It looked like a rotten steak. His nose wrinkles in disgust and he leans back. Monotaro slams a paper down in front of Antonio. It read: good reviews only! He looks down at the bears and back to the food. He begins to eat.

**Don’t Be So Critical!**

Every bite was a clear struggle for him to choke down. It honestly looked horrid. He gags and winces with every bite until it was all gone. He looked sick but forces a smile to the bears and gives a thumbs up. A good review, that’s what they’ve wanted.

They were so pleased they served him another dish of rotten food. He knew he couldn't say no. And he chokes it down by force. It looked like pure torture for him to do that but he somehow managed to.

Dish after dish of putrid, moldy, disgusting excuses for food is served to him. It stops looking like anything recognizable eventually, just green lumpy gunk that he continues to eat, bit by bit. Every good review led to another meal brought to him to try and be happy with.

His face was turning green but there was only one dish left. He struggles through it, slow and shaky. His hand was barely holding still and it was a clear struggle to get every bite to go down and stay down. It would be a miracle to see him finish this.

There was only one bite left but before he could eat it, he gags and smacks the plate away. It was just too much. No more! The bears stare at him in silence. Everyone around was staring at him too. He gags and vomits onto the table and the floor finally, clutching his stomach. He doesn't stop, standing up shakily. He stumbles and leans on the table. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls over with a heavy thud, dragging the table down with him. Then the video ends.

Ellen shudders and gags. “O-Oh God...”

Tabitha puts both hands over her mouth. “I’m going to be sick..!” She seemed to be back to normal...and then she leans over and pukes.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Monotaro says angrily. “Don't make a mess! That's it, out! All of you to your rooms!”

The doors are opened and everyone leaves, hands over their mouths or stomachs after watching such a disgusting thing.

We all go into our rooms, one by one. I wasn't hungry anymore. I didn't want to even look at food right now. I climb into my bed and curl up under the blanket. I fall asleep disgusted.

**Chapter 2: Love Leads To Pain, Pain Leads To Hate - Completed!**

Nichole, Gill, ~~Ashley~~ , Tabitha, Aiko, ~~Patty~~ , ~~Agitha~~ , Walter, Emilia, Moose, ~~Antonio~~ , Sho, Ellen, Xin, Georgina, Bradley


	15. Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly! - Daily Life Part 1

**Daily Mansion Life - Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly!**

I wake up the next day to the morning announcement. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes. Was it morning already..? I slide out of bed and get ready for the day, but I wasn't all too focused. I was still thinking about yesterday’s trial. Maybe the others were handling it better. I leave my room.

Everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast that had been set it for us. There were five empty chairs and I take one of them for myself. I serve my own food.

Everyone was quiet for a little while until Ellen finally spoke up. “S-So um...T-Tabitha..?”

Tabitha looks up from her food. “Hmm?”

“I-I um...was just wondering...what was that during the trial..?” Ellen asks softly.

“Oh, you mean where I got angry? Yeah, that happens. I act different whenever my emotions get out of hand,” she explains.

“Different?” Aiko asks. “You went completely bonkers!”

“That’s not technically wrong,” I point out casually.

“The problem is that it’s a complete understatement!” Aiko says.

“You did pull out two guns on us...” Walter mumbles softly.

“They weren't loaded,” Tabitha assures. “I make sure of it, personal policy. Don't worry about that.”

“I think the others are tryin’ t’ say...ya might be...a little dangerous...” Moose says slowly.

“Wh...What..?” Tabitha asks softly.

“No, he's right,” Emilia says, taking a bite from her food.

“B-But...But I...I...” Tabitha bursts into loud sobbing on the spot.

“Nice going, assholes!” Sho says, standing up and going over to Tabitha.

“N-Now hold on, I didn't mean it like that!” Moose says. “I...I uh...”

Tabitha keeps crying hysterically at her seat. Sho walks over to her and helps her up. He takes her out of the room.

“That wasn't very nice, guys,” I say to the others.

“I-I didn't think she start crying!” Ellen says quickly. “Um...I-I don't think she'll want to talk to any of us now though...”

I sigh deeply. “Just let Sho handle it. He'll get her calmed down. Then you guys can apologize to her.”

Breakfast continues on quietly. Everyone finishes eating in time for the bears to play another announcement for everyone to go to the parlor. We all stand up and head out of the room.

Everyone enters the parlor. The bears were waiting at the top of the stairs. Tabitha was hanging out in the back of the room, sniffing and rubbing her face occasionally while Sho tries to calm her down.

“Helloooo everyone!” Monophanie greets, waving to us. “We have a super special surprise for everyone now that you've completed another class trial!”

“Just get on with it,” Emilia replies snappily.

“Eek!” Monophanie shrieks. “S-So mean!” The pink bear scurries off and her brothers follow. The doors on the upper left side of the room burst open soon after and everyone headed upstairs to look around.

The first door in the new hallway lead into what appeared to be a music venue. There was a stage with a large curtain and many spot lights. Everything seemed flashy and for show. There was a back room with instruments in it. This room had the same familiar feeling to it as the bedrooms and library did. And then...the speech begins.

“The second of the three virtual killing games, also referred to as the Killing Games of Despair, happened during the same time as the first,” the voice says.

I frown and start looking around. I didn't seem to have much luck in finding these guys until the stupid history lesson ended though.

“The third murder in this killing game took place in the music venue called Titty Typhoon,” the voice goes on.

I couldn't help but snicker and put a hand over my mouth when I heard the name. It definitely sounded familiar.

“Two victims, Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji, died in his room at the hands of a student that fell to despair and murdered simply for despair,” it continues.

I finally get a hold of myself and keep looking. I pull back the curtain on the stage. “Aha! Monotaro!” I exclaim.

He red bear looks up at me and waves. “Hello, Nichole!” he says simply.

I sigh and lean down, gently picking the bear up. “Hello, Monotaro.” I walk over to the doors for the room and open them. I set him down outside. “Goodbye, Monotaro.” I slam the door shut.

I turn away from the door and go over to the small storage room. I open the door and look inside. Lots of different instruments...I grab the only one I had interest in though. A bass that looks sleek and new. I smile and test out the strings. It could use some tuning but it was otherwise good. I take it with me as I leave the room.

The next room in the hall was an art studio. There were tables set up for people to draw at. Paint and pencils and crayons and other supplies were set out around the room for people to draw and color with.

Walter was in the room, hunched over a table and drawing carefully. He hadn't finished anything yet, so I leave to look around. I'd return later to see if he was done.

There was only one more room at the very end of the hall. Two glass doors that opened up on a large balcony built onto the side of the house. It looked over the large garden below. There were some tables and chairs set up for people to sit at. We were directly above the patio from here.

Sho and Tabitha were out here, looking over the garden. Tabitha was leaning on the railing of the balcony and Sho was standing next to her, hands in his pockets.

“Uh...hey there guys,” I say.

The two look back at me. Tabitha smiles softly and Sho waves to me. “Hey yourself,” Tabitha responds before standing up straight.

“Hey...I’m sorry for what the others said to you during breakfast. It really wasn't cool of them. I should have stood up for you,” I say.

Tabitha waves her hand dismissively. “Don't hold yourself up on that. It's fine, really. Everyone is just...freaked out and stuff. I was cause for concern. I...I am dangerous.”

Sho frowns a little bit. “Tabitha, we’ve talked about this...”

She sighs deeply. “Right, right, sorry...”

It seems the two of them at least seemed to be in good terms. And I was too. “Let's go get some food,” Sho says. “We didn't finish breakfast. Come on.” The portly boy takes the blonde’s hand and leads her away.

I head into the art studio and go up to Walter, staring over his shoulder. He had several designs of characters made but many of them were scribbled out. He did seem to be focusing on one. A girl with a black eye and bandages all over her wearing a dress and wings.

“Hey there, Walt. New character?”

Walter nods without looking at me. “This is the one we were planning, remember? Lady Luckless.”

I smile a bit. So he really was making the character. And I liked it! “Can I help you come up with ideas for her then?” I ask him.

He nods again, still drawing. “Of course. I would love to do that with you.”

I grab a chair and sit with him. I spend time brainstorming with Walter. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I look at all the other scribbled out characters as he finally finished Lady Luckless. “These all look really good, Walter. Why’d you scribble them out?”

Walter finally looks at me and smiles softly, setting down his pencil. “Well it's because I don't like them. But I do appreciate the compliment. Even my worse work is loved by many.”

“Oh...Oh, jeez, I’m sorry! I didn't know you didn't like it. Hm...does this happen often? People liking your work when you hate it?” I ask.

Walter sighs softly and nods. “Sadly, it’s very common. I don't mind when people enjoy work I'm not proud of. But when they want me to make cartoons for it or draw it more...well...it’s not fun.”

“Yeah, I guess that would suck. But you still enjoy what you do, right?” I ask.

Walter smiles brightly and nods exaggeratedly. “Oh absolutely! This is my passion! My life! My everything!”

I guess this was serious for him. Well, it was his talent after all. “Glad you’re happy then.”

Moose walks in soon and sets a glass of tea down next to Walter. “There ya go, buddy boy. Make sure ya get some rest after this,” the farmer says.

Walter laughs softly. “Some rest, very funny.”

“That...wasn't a joke..?” Moose says

“Well, it might as well be. I do not rest often. Far too much work to be done!” Walter declares. “Insomnia and caffeine keep me up and working for hours on end! But I do live a healthy lifestyle other than that.”

“I...don't think it works like that,” Moose says.

Walter simply shrugs and returns to his drawing.

Moose gives an exasperated sigh and looks at me. “Hows about the two of us head on down t’ the kitchen and make a big ol’ apple pie.”

I smile wide and nod excitedly. “A pie sounds great! Let's go!” I head downstairs with Moose and make my way to the kitchen.

Moose starts getting out things to cook with. “Get me some flour out, lucky lady! I'm gonna make my special crust to go with it!”

“Sure thing, biggun’!” I reply. I head to the pantry and open the door. The floor seemed to be on the top shelf. I stand on my tippy toes and manage to brush the bag with my fingers. I was able to inch it closer and closer to the edge. I slips off before I could make a grab for it and hits me in he head. I go down, sprawling out on the ground and flour going everywhere.

Moose snickers a bit and helps me up. I was completely covered in flour now. “I asked ya t’ hand me the flour, not hand it t’ yer face,” he says.

I stick my tongue out and look down at myself. “I should go get cleaned off...and also not be around here,” I murmur. “Can you get me when the pie is done?”

Moose smiles softly and nods, getting to work. I walk off to go clean up in the shower. It took me a little while to get all the flour out of my hair but I managed. I hop out and get some fresh clothes on before leaving my room

I nearly crash into Bradley as I left my room. He looks at me, our noses just barely touching. He smiles a little and adjusts his glasses. “If you wanted to kiss me, you can always ask,” he tells me.

I roll my eyes and take a step away from him. “Very funny, Brad...but I’ll pass.”

Bradley shrugs. “You’re not my type anyway. It's cool.”

I try to pull an angry face but I end up smirking. I wrap an arm around his neck and give him a noogie. He laughs and wiggles out of my grip. “Oh, is that how you want to play, Nichole? Fine, I can play rough too!” Bradley tackles me. I spend time rough housing around with Bradley. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I was eventually sitting against the wall with Bradley, the two of us panting and tired.

“I wish I had siblings to do that kind of stuff with!” I say, smiling.

Bradley chuckles. “I don't have any siblings either, but I do have plenty of friends that love to mess around.”

“Do you miss your friends?” I ask, looking at him.

He sighs softly. “Yeah, I do. We’re all really close, you know? I'm the famous one out of the group but that never changed how they saw me. Hell, they might as well be family!”

I smile softly. “It's nice you have friends like that. I don't have many myself, but the one I do have outside of this place I cherish...and I want to be able to leave here and see them again. We both should be able to do that.”

Bradley looks at me and smiles softly. “Yeah, definitely. Both of us will see our friends again.”

Moose pokes his head into the hallway. “Lucky lady! C’mere!” 

I stand up. “I gotta go. I'll see you later, Bradley.” I head to the dining room.

Moose had a large pie at down at the table. Tabitha and Sho are here and watch as I sit down. “Hey, can we have some?” Sho asks.

Moose smiles brightly and nods before serving the three of us slices. It smelled like apple. “Dig in!”

We start eating but Tabitha looks at Moose. “Aren't you going to eat any?” she asks him.

Moose frowns softly and shakes his head. “Nah, I'm allergic. Even one bite of that pie could kill me in a few minutes.”

Tabitha’s eyes widen. “Oh, I-I’m so sorry! I didn't--”

Moose waves her off gently. “Yer fine, yer fine.”

Moose sits down next to me and I smile. Tabitha and Sho were chatting so I decide to just relax with Moose. I lay against his arm and eat my pie. I spend time resting with Moose. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Hey Moose, I really hope you don't mind me asking but...can I please know what happened to your parents to make you work on your farm all alone?” I ask.

Moose looks down at me and sighs softly, tipping his hat over his face. “I...suppose there’s no point in hidin’ it...my ma she...she walked out on us after my sister was born. And my pop is real ill. So I work hard to pay for his hospital bill and such.”

I look up at him. “Oh I...I’m so sorry, I had no idea...” I say softly.

Moose looks down at me and gives a weak smile. “‘T’s okay. I shoulda just been honest the first time. No harm in tellin’ the truth.” He pats my head.

I nod softly and get up. “Well, thanks for being honest then. I'm going to head to my room. Thank you for the pie.” I smile and leave.

I see Ellen and Georgina in the hall chatting. I had to go past them to get to my room, so I decide to stop by and talk with them for a bit. Ellen had started coughing the minute I walked over though.

“Hey, you okay?” I ask as I walk over.

Ellen nods quickly and coughs a little more before stopping. “It happens all the time. I'm probably just coming down with something.”

I frown a little bit but Ellen was already heading to her room. “If you get sick, we won't be able to care for you though!” I say.

“We can do that for you!” A voice says behind me. All three of us turn around to look down at the bears.

“What are you talking about?” Ellen asks them.

“If someone gets sick or seriously injured and it's not related to a murder or motive, we will happily provide medical care!” Monotaro says.

“You won't be much use to us like that,” Monophanie adds.

“Um...’use’?” Georgina questions.

“For murder of course!” Monosuke adds quickly. “You can't murder if you’re incapacitated and that doesn't help!”

Georgina didn't seem very satisfied with that answer and the bears take that as a cue to bolt. I sigh and head into my room, waving to the girls.

I get in bed and look around the room. I had the bass in here with me, having left it behind after coming in the shower. Maybe I'd practice tomorrow. The nighttime announcement plays and I soon fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly! - Daily Life Part II

I wake up to the morning announcement again. I yawn softly and sit up in my bed, rubbing my eyes gently. Another day of this place. I guess it was better than waking up dead. Wait, was it possible to wake up dead? I get ready for the day thinking about that. I leave the room with the question in mind.

I walk into the dining room, yawning. Most of the others were here and eating their breakfast. I get some food and sit down to join them. “Hey guys, I have a question. Is it possible to wake up dead?” I ask.

“You don't have a barrier between what you think and what you say, do you?” Aiko asks.

“Um...I don't know what that means, but is that a yes or a no?” I respond.

“It’s a no. You can't wake up if you’re already dead,” Aiko responds.

“Yeah, but what if you wake up and then died?” I retort.

“That’s not wakin’ up dead,” Moose says. “That’s different.”

“Can we not have this discussion right now..?” Tabitha asks softly.

“Okay, we can talk about where the others are then!” I say. “It looks like about half of us are missing.”

Everyone looks around to do a headcount. Ellen, Emilia, Georgina, Walter, and Bradley weren't around.

“They’re probably just asleep,” Xin says. “Don’t fret over it.”

His answer made sense, they were probably just taking awhile to get up. But someone was soon to arrive as the doors are thrown open. Everyone looks over.

Ellen walks into the room, an award winning smile on her face. “Hello, hello, hellooooo, my beautiful audience~!” she cheers loudly.

“Uh...hello, Ellen...” Aiko says. “Are...you feeling okay..?”

“Oh, I feel absolutely splendid~!” Ellen does a little twirl.

Georgina and Emilia quickly rush in, both looking a little worried. “Ah, I see I have two beautiful assistants to help me today!” Ellen beams. “Wonderful! I need a make-up check and a costume change.”

“What you need is to get back into bed,” Georgina says. “You’re sick, Ellen!” She takes the smaller girl's hand but Ellen pulls away and marches along the side of the table like it didn't even happen.

Some of the others start to get up and move away from Ellen. I look at the two girls who just ran in. “What do you guys mean she’s sick?”

“TV Show Host came out of her room acting dramatic and talking like she was doing one of her shows,” Emilia says. “I got Talentless up to help me deal with her. Check her forehead if you wish, she's burning up.”

I go over to Ellen and put my hand to her forehead. She was really warm. Xin walks over to her and lifts her up. “I’ll assist in taking her to bed,” he offers.

Xin walks out carrying Ellen away. “No, wait, the audience is over here!” she whines.

“You have a new audience. In your room,” Georgina says, following them out with Emilia in tow.

“That...was really weird,” Gill murmurs. It wasn't long before the doors burst open again, this time from someone kicking them. Bradley storms into the room, looking absolutely furious. Walter stumbles in soon after with a black eye and a dazed look.

Moose and I rush over to Walter, helping him stand up. “Christ, what happened to you?!” I say.

“Bradley...I brushed him with...with my shoulder and...next thing I remember is staring at the ceiling...” Walter says weakly.

“That famous little brat did what now?!” Moose roars angrily.

“Later, big guy,” I say quickly. “Let’s get Walter an ice pack and think about what to do.” I glance at Bradley. He was sitting at the table, everyone seeming to avoid him while he angrily ate some cereal. I wanted to touch his forehead but he might break something if I got near. I sigh and help Moose take Walter to the kitchen.

I put some ice in a plastic bag and wrap it with paper towels, giving it to Walter. He puts it gently against his eye. “Thanks...” he says softly. Even now he was still bouncing gently up and down.

“Alright, so Bradley's definitely sick, right?” Moose asks.

I nod softly. “He has to be, this isn't exactly normal.”

“Um...what are you guys talking about..?” Walter asks softly.

Oh, right, Walter wasn't around for Ellen’s little episode. I quickly explain things to him.

“Then we should have Bradley quarantined, right?” he asks. “This thing might be contagious.”

“How are we going to do that without him attacking someone?” I ask.

“...I could always knock ‘im out,” Moose offers.

I look up at him before nodding. “Yeah, that’ll work. Go ahead.”

Moose nods and leaves the room. There’s soon a loud slam and the others yell in shock. Maybe I didn't think that through. I leave the kitchen with Walter.

Moose was walking out of the room with an unconscious Bradley slung over his shoulder. The others all looked startled but were calming down.

The monitors turn on and everyone looks at them. “I hope you enjoyed this little sample,” Monosuke says. “Because this is the next motive!”

“What..? Making everyone go crazy is the next motive?!” Aiko says angrily.

“IT-IS-A-VERY-SPCIEAL-DISEASE!” Monodam says. “IT-AFFECTS-EVERYONE-DIFFERENTLY-AND-IS-HIGKY-CONTAGIOUS! SO-WATCH-OUT!” The video ends.

“W-Wait, contagious?!” Aiko says. “So...we can all end up like that too?!”

“That’s a problem...” Gill mumbles softly.

“Well what should we do?” Walter asks. “We can't just let them wander around!”

“We just need to keep them in their rooms!” I declare.

“But what about Moose, Emilia, Xin, and Georgina? If it's contagious, then they could already have it!” Aiko says.

“Well...they were kind of around all of us, so I think everyone could have it right now. So the best thing to do is just keep the sick ones in their rooms and take care of them. And anyone who becomes sick needs to be kept in their rooms too!” I say confidently.

“I guess that can work,” Sho says.

Tabitha begins to leave the room. “Hey, where are you going?” Sho asks her.

She stops. “I...don't want to be a danger to anyone. So it's best I just stayed in my room for now.” And then she leaves. Sho quickly follows after her.

I sigh softly and soon leave the room too. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore and I wasn't going to just stand around all day.

I head up to the balcony to relax and look over the garden. Xin was already up there, looking out himself with a very calm expression on his face. He almost looked like a statue. I stop next to him. He doesn't move. I slowly reach out to touch his cheek and he grabs my finger with an iron grip.

“What do you think you’re doing..?” Xin asks softly, not looking at me.

“Uh...just pokin’ you because you looked like a statue and I wanted to make sure you were the real Xin,” I say.

There’s a moment of silence before he lets go of my finger. “No need to check now. Please don't touch me,” he says.

Xin seemed shockingly calm. Normally he was kind of...hot-headed? Yeah, that was the word. But Xin was just staring forward with a blank face, like he was in total serenity.

I look out at where he was staring. Nothing seemed different, but maybe if I looked long enough, I could reach those levels of calmness. I spend time staring blankly with Xin. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I kept glancing at Xin while I stared forward. He didn't seem to be blinking. But what if he was just blinking whenever I looked away?

“Nichole, please stop staring at me,” he says soon.

I jump a bit. Was I staring at him? I hadn't even noticed! “Sorry, Xin! Honest mistake, really!”

He sighs softly and looks at me with a glazed stare. Was this tranquility or emotional numbness? “Do you miss your home?” he asks me gently.

I tilt my head a little bit. “Well, yeah, of course! I have my family there. And plenty of friends...um...well, a couple friends...okay, one friend...but I know she misses the hell out of me!”

Xin nods and looks back out over the garden. “I have a dojo. It's very nice. It's not expedsive of flashy or anything like that. But it's home and I miss it. And I plan to go back to it...”

I smile a bit and nudge his shoulder with my fist. “Let's make a deal then. Both of us will get to see our homes again. Alright?”

Xin looks at me again and smiles softly. “Deal.” He turns and walks off without another word. That was weird. But I guess he was just sad and homesick. I was missing home too...I sigh deeply and walk off after him.

I head to the TV room to relax. Aiko was there, watching some animated movie about animals. I flop onto the couch next to him. “Yo,” I say.

Aiko looks at me and smiles happily. “Nichole! Hey there! Do you want to watch a movie with me?!” he asks excitedly.

I smile and nod. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

Aiko seems to be really happy with that. I spend time watching a movie with Aiko. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Hey Aiko, have you ever tried being like...an actual matchmaker?” I ask.

He looks at me and frowns a tiny bit. “You...don't think I'm a real matchmaker..? But...But I’m the Ultimate Matchmaker! A-Am I not doing good enough?!”

“Wha--No, I didn't mean it like that! I just...I meant a matchmaker for people! I should have said that different,” I say quickly.

“Oh...um...no, I haven't. Love is a really complex thing and it's certainly not something I have any real knowledge in. Pairing people with their perfect pet comes way more naturally for me anyway,” he explains.

“Aw, that's really too bad. I was hoping to get some love advice from an expert. My love life is...well...it’s sort of like Romeo and Juliet, but less death,” I say.

“...just less death?” Aiko asks. “You’re life just be insane...”

I shrug a bit. “You get used to the insanity, honestly. It's not so bad all the time.”

“You uh...won't be offended if I leave right now, will you?” he asks.

I shake my head. “No, happens all the time.”

Aiko smiles and nods before leaving quickly. I hop up and stroll out too.

I find Tabitha in the garden. She was kneeling amonst some daisies and seemed to be focused on them for some reason. I walk over and tap her shoulder. She looks up at me and smiles softly. “Hello, Nichole...”

“Hey there, Tabby,” I greet, kneeling down next to her.

“Tabby..? Hm...can I just stay Tabitha?” she asks.

“Um...yeah, of course you can!” I say. That seems to make Tabitha smile and she looks back to the daisies.

“Do you want to relax in the garden with me?” she asks. 

I smile wide and nod. “Yeah! This place is super cool!” She seemed really happy at that answer. I spend time relaxing in the garden with Tabitha. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Hey Tabitha, if you mind me asking, how come you’re a pacifist?” I ask, relaxing against a large tree as the sun went down.

“Huh..? Oh, well, I went out to the woods to hunt. I had just gotten this really nice Timber Classic Marlin 336. It’s this amazing hunting rifle I had been wanting for a few years and I had just gotten it for my 13th birthday,” she says, gushing.

She ends up describing the gun in detail. Admittedly, I did zone out for that part. But I did start paying attention again when the subject changed!

“Anyway, I went out alone to hunt some deer with it,” she finally goes on. “And I found this big buck. I lined up the gun, ready to take it out and...well...I just...couldn't do it. The thought of taking another life made me feel sick to my stomach. I ended up backing out.”

“So you decided never to hurt anything ever again after that?” I ask.

Tabitha nods. “Mhmm. I know a lot of people would think it's a waste for the Ultimate Weapons Expert, but I can use my knowledge to help others learn self defense or follow a similar passion to mine.”

That did make a lot of sense to me. I didn't want to tell her that her talent was a waste though. It's not something I was thinking. “I’m glad you have a passion,” I say.

Tabitha smiles softly. The nighttime announcement plays soon and I hop up. The two of us say our good nights and I head to my room.

I walk into my room and quickly check myself in the bathroom mirror. I didn't look sick. Well, that was good. I head to my bed and flip down on it, easily passing out.


	17. Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly! - Daily Life Part III

I wake up in the morning and yawn tiredly. I shuffle out of bed and check myself out. I didn't seem to be sick and I didn't feel any different. Deciding I was okay, I get ready and leave my room.

Some of the others were eating breakfast. It seemed Moose, Sho, and Walter were the only ones out here. I head over and get some food, joining them to eat as well.

“I hope the others aren't sick right now,” Walter says. He still had a pretty bad black eye.

“There’s no way it could have worked that fast,” Sho says. “They’re probably just sleeping or something.”

The doors open as someone enters the room and we all look over.

Xin had walked in. His movements were very robotic and stiff, like he was just going through the motions without thinking about them. He had a completely glazed look in his eyes that didn't seem to be looking at anything and his face was completely relaxed.

“Uh...you okay, Xin?” I ask. He doesn't respond to me.

Moose stands up and walks over to him, putting a hand to his forehead. “Yeesh, yer burnin’ up! You should get back to bed!”

Xin gives a very stiff and awkward nod before turning and walking back he way he came.

“Okay, maybe we should go check on everyone...” Sho says.

The rest of us stand up and head out into the hallway with Moose.

Tabitha was just leaving her room. She was slumped over and yawns wide. Sho goes over and checks her forehead before frowning. “You’re on fire. You should go back to bed.”

“Gladly...” She yawns and shuffles back into her room.

I knock on Aiko’s door and it opens. He yawns and looks at me. I put a hand on his forehead and he growls lowly. I move my hand back and take a step away. “Uh...Aiko..?”

Aiko barks loudly and snarls. Yeah, he was definitely sick. I gently push him back in the room and shut the door. He barks more and claws at the door but didn't open it.

I sigh deeply and move away from the door. “Alright, so that's an issue...” I mumble.

Gill, Georgina, and Emilia had all come out of their rooms. None of them seemed to be sick at least.

“So...Xin, Aiko, and Tabitha?” Moose asks after a bit.

Emilia frowns softly and nods. “Yes, it would seem so...”

“Well, we shouldn't let that change anything,” Gill says. “We might as well go through the day normally and make sure the others are taken care of.”

Everyone nods and soon head off to do their own things. I go off too, deciding the others could be taken care of later.

I find Emilia in the library, skimming through the books on the shelves calmly. She glances at me as I walk in. “Oh, Lucky Charm, hello.”

I smile and wave, walking over to her. “Yo, what are you up to, Makeup Artist?”

She rolls her eyes a little bit and turns to face me. “Did you want something? I wanted to relax and read.”

“Actually, I do have a question for you!” I say. “I wanted you to do my make-up!”

She stares at me for a moment before nodding. “Right, of course. I’ll be right back.” She walks out of the room. She eventually returns with a large box. We sit at a table and she opens it. It was full of different kinds of makeup of all colors. I spend time getting my makeup done by Emilia. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Emilia eventually finishes and puts her supplies away. “So how do I look?” I ask.

She looks at me and frowns a tiny bit. “Uh...fine. You look fine,” she mumbles.

“Can I see?”

She pulls a digital camera out of her kit and takes a picture of my face. I hadn't really expected that to happen. She shows me the picture on the screen.

I smile a bit. My skin was kind of pale, but she had given it a lot of natural looking color now. My eyes stood out a lot more now too and my lips were a bright red.

“Wow, that looks amazing, Emilia! Thank you!” I say happily.

She nods softly and puts the camera away, closing her kit. “Hey, how come you never wear makeup? I'd expect someone with your talent to do their own makeup every day.”

“Oh uh...I do, actually,” she replies soon. “It uh...just looks so natural, no one ever notices. Besides, I have a real forgettable face. Most people wouldn't notice.”

Didn't exactly sound like this was something she was proud of. “Hey, if I upset you, I'm sorry,” I assure.

Emilia shakes her head and stands up, grabbing her things. “I’m fine, it's whatever. I'm going to go...and you’re welcome. For the makeover.” She walks off with her things.

I sigh softly and get up, leaving as well. At least I looked good doing it.

I head into the ice cream parlor. Sho was there, eating some ice cream calmly. I get myself a bowl to and walk over to him.

Sho looks at me and smiles softly. “Nichole, came in for a snack too?” he asks.

I smile back and nod, starting to shove ice cream into my mouth. Sho didn't seem to mind the company and ate too. I spend time eating ice cream with Sho. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I finished my third bowl of ice cream just as Sho finished his first. “Do you have to eat that so fast?” he asks me.

I look at him, scraping some leftover topping off the bottom of my bowl. “What do you mean? I'm just eating.”

He sighs softly. “Nichole, food deserves a lot more respect than to just be...inhaled like that. And the sloppy execution you have when putting it all together. It's insulting...”

“...dude, it's just food,” I say.

I could see a small fire light up in Sho’s eyes. “Just food? It is so much more than that! Food...Food is an art form! It requires skill and talent and time and care and experience! To mock art in such a way...it's insulting! It leaves an awful taste in my mouth!”

I set down the bowl and hold up my hands defensively. “Alright, alright, I'm sorry!” I say quickly. “I didn't mean to insult you, okay?”

He huffs a bit and sets his own bowl down. “It's people like you that get on my nerves when they talk about food. There’s no knowledge of what it really is. What it really means. It’s pure ignorance!”

I don't think I liked Sho when he got all...snooty. “Right, whatever you say...” I grumble. I should just let him cool off. I get up and leave the room before he could rant some more.

I head to the art studio instead. Georgina was in there, surprisingly enough. She was busy doodling away. I walk over and look at what she was drawing. It was just silly pictures of Monokumas.

“You like those, huh?” I ask her.

Georgina jumps a little and looks at me. “Christ, don't sneak up on me like that!” she whines. “But uh...yeah, I do! I got one of those Monokuma toys at home. The ones that have the AI in them, y’know?”

I smile and nod. After the Tragedy, Monokuma was turned into a symbol of hope through the efforts of the Future Foundation. So a lot of kids had those toys nowadays.

“I have one at home I play with sometimes. He's a snarky little guy and has this malfunction that messes with his personality I think. He's a bit of a jerk. But it's super cool!”

Georgina smiles softly. “Yeah, they’re common, huh?” She looks down at her doodles for a moment. “Dude, you should draw with me!” she says suddenly.

I grin and nod, grabbing a pencil. “Definitely! I’m an amazing artist! It should be my talent!”

Georgina laughs a little. I spend time doodling with Georgina. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Do you like having a normal life?” I ask after we made some dumb little drawings.

“My life isn't exactly normal right now,” she replies.

“No, I mean, like, before all this. Before the school. You had a normal life, didn't you?”

Georgina shrugs. “I guess you could consider it normal. But you guys are the ones with talents! Your lives must be so cool!”

I laugh a bit and rub the back of my head. “Honestly, I’d love just a day of being abnormal, average girl. Luck can be really tiring sometimes.”

“Luck is interesting. I've always wanted to study more about it,” she comments.

“Hm...once we get out of here, I can tell you all about what I know then! That way, you have something to look forward too!”

“You mean besides actually getting out?” Georgina asks.

“Exactly!” I reply. That makes her laugh and I laugh a bit too.

I left the room eventually, waving goodbye to her as I went downstairs.

On my way down, I notice Xin was polishing the railing of the grand staircase. “Xin, what are you doing out of bed?” I ask him. He doesn't respond. I sigh deeply. “Xin, go to bed!”

There’s a stiff nod and he walks off, leaving the cleaning half done. Who the hell told him to do that?

The nighttime announcement plays and I head off to my room. I'd just assume the others took care of the sick today and pitch in tomorrow. I head into my room and flip on my bed, falling asleep easily.


	18. Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly! - Killing Life Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I wake up the next day to the morning announcement. I grumble and roll myself out of bed. I didn't feel like getting up. I felt a little...weird today. But I decide to ignore it for now and leave my room after quickly getting ready.

Emilia was knocking loudly on Gerogina’s door when I walked out. “Um...Em, what are you up to?” I ask.

She looks at me. “Don't call me Em...please. And I'm trying to see if Talentless is up. She was acting weird yesterday and I want to check on her.” She stops knocking and sighs before trying to knob. The door opened and we both walk in.

Georgina's room was empty. She didn't seem to be anywhere inside. Emilia frowns. “She’s gone...help me find her.”

I nod quickly and the two of us leave to look around. But we didn't seem to find her anywhere inside the mansion. By the time we got back to the hallway, there was a little scream from Gill’s room and we both rush in.

Gill was on his bed with Georgina curled up on top of him. “Guys, get her off!” Gill whines. “She’s waaaaaarm!”

Me and Emilia walk over and pull Georgina off of him. Georgina wakes up as we do and starts to squirm, trying to get back to Gill. Emilia drags her away and I look at Gill.

He was sitting up in bed now, wiping himself off like he could get the germs off of him. He seemed to wear that massive labcoat of his to bed with his pajamas. Did he ever take that thing off?

“Man, another one sick? How many is that?” Gill asks.

I think about it. “Um...Georgina, Xin, Bradley, and Aiko.”

“Um...aren't you missing Tabitha and Ellen..?” Gill asks me.

“Wha...oh, crap! You’re right! It’s not like me to forget that kind of stuff...” I mumble.

Gill gets up and checks my head. “Well you seem fine. Must just be the stress.”

I nod softly. “Yeah, the stress. I should go make sure everyone is okay.” I leave the room.

I head to the kitchen, planning to get food to feed Aiko with. Xin was washing the dishes. “Uh...Xin, what the hell?! Go to bed!” I say. 

He nods stiffly and drops the plate he was holding. It shatters on the floor and he marches out. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

Moose, Sho, Emilia, and Walter all ran in as the crash happened. I was already cleaning the pieces up. “What happened here?” Emilia says. “I thought...”

I shake my head and throw them away. “Just Xin cleaning again. He dropped the plate, but it's fine, I got it.”

I get some cereal and make a bowl of it. “I’m going to feed Aiko. I don't think he'll uh...be able to eat on his own. I'll be back.” I walk off.

I head into Aiko’s room. The matchmaker was currently curled up on his bed, but he sat up quickly when I walked in. He snarled at me but seeing the food calmed him down. I tried to get him to use the spoon by he wouldn't. Didn't really expect him too.

“This is so weird...” I mutter. I hesitantly pat his head and he just growls again. I flick his forehead and he yelps, whining. I take the empty bowl from him. “Please let this end soon.” I leave.

By the time I got back to the kitchen, it seemed Georgina had wandered out of her room. And she has latched herself into Gill again.

Moose was trying to tug her off while Walter and Emilia pulled on Gill. “Guys, please hurry!” Gill whines.

“Noooo!” Georgina says as she's finally pulled away. Moose sighs deeply and carries her off while she reaches for Gill.

“This is getting out of hand,” Sho says.

Gill smooths out his coat. “I think I'm going to just lock myself in my room for a while. Bye.” He leaves the room.

“I’ll go too. If anyone needs me, come find me,” I say. I walk off. I walked into the hallway and then...suddenly it was dark. Like, nighttime dark. I look outside. The sun was gone and was now replaced with the moon. The nighttime announcement plays. “What the..?”

I frown and slowly head to my room. What just happened? I try to remember but...already I couldn't really think about what was just bugging me. Actually, why was I in my room? Um...well I didn't get out of bed...it must be nighttime then. I get into bed and go to sleep.

\-----------

I wake up in the morning. No morning announcement though. I roll out of bed and look at myself. I was already dressed for the day. “Huh...” I leave the room.

I head to the kitchen. No one seemed to be around on the way there, but I saw Moose once I got there.

He looks at me and frowns. “Oh no, not this again!” he says defiantly.

“Uh...not what again?” I ask him.

“This is the fifth goddamn time and I'm gettin’ sick of this!” he goes on.

“What’s the fifth time? What are you talking about?” I press on, getting more confused.

“I’m talkin’ ‘bout you walkin’ on in here, actin’ like you just got up. Then we go through the same damn routine ‘cause ya forgot yer sick and I gotta send you t’ yer room and I'm done!” he demands.

I frown. “But I'm not sick, Gill--”

“I don't care what Squeaks said! You keep sayin’ that but clearly he was wrong! Normally I'm suppose t’ tell ya t’ go t’ yet room, but I don't care! Just leave me alone before I lose it!” he says, his voice raising.

I roll my eyes. “Whatever.” I walk out of the kitchen.

Walter was walking into the dining room. “Oh, Nichole, you’re up again! Did Moose tell you to go back to your room?”

“Moose said he doesn't care,” I respond.

“Damn right!” he yells from the kitchen. “And if ya make me do it again, I’ll rip yer damn arms off!”

Walter sighs softly. “Well, I guess it's fine either way.”

I nod. “Right! Oh um...Walter?”

“Hm?”

“So can you tell me what we were just talking about?” I ask.

Walter frowns a little and was about to respond when something drops down in front of one of the windows looking out to the garden. We both look over. Then there’s a heavy thud from outside and the two of us run out.

We get outside and the first thing was see was Bradley laying on his back on the patio ground. “Brad!” I yell, running over to him. I get down and check his pulse. I was relieved to see it was still there. I sigh in relief and look at Walter. But he wasn't looking at Bradley. He was looking up at something.

I follow Walter’s gaze and freeze. Xin was dangling in the air. A noose was around his neck and the other end was tied to the banister of the balcony.

“What...What the fuck..?” I say softly. I stand up quickly. “We...We have to get him down!” I say. “We have to...We have to...” I look at Walter but he was just standing there.

“Walter, come on! What the hell are you doing?! Xin, he--!”

“He’s dead...” Walter says softly. “There’s...no point...”

“But...But...” I look back at Xin. He swayed gently in the air and his eyes were open but not looking at anything.

Moose runs outside. “Hey, what’s goin’--” He stops and stares at the body with me and Walter. That's when the body discovery announcement played.

The others were already running outside as I just stared. Again...it...it happened again. Xin Fang, the SHSL Kung-Fu Master, was dead.

**Killing Mansion Life: Chapter 3 - Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly!**

Everyone was outside now, there full attention on the body. “Jesus Christ...” Gill mumbles.

“Why...Why would he..?” Ellen shudders and doesn't finish her sentence, looking at the ground instead.

“He...He wanted to go back to his dojo...” I say softly. “He wanted to see his family...”

I look at everyone finally. They all seemed...normal. Did the bears already cure everyone? Even I felt better. It must have been an airborne cure or something.

There’s a little groan from Bradley and he slowly sits up, rubbing the back of his head. “Ow...what happened..?” He looks up and lets out a little yelp seeing Xin.

“Bradley, can you tell us what happened to you?” Walter asks.

He looks at Walter finally. I could tell he was panicked. “H-Huh..? Um...well I...uh...I-I can't remember...I know a few days have passed, right? But everything is just...fuzzy...”

“Um...now that he mentions it...” Ellen finally says. “I can't really remember anything from the last few days either...”

“Yeah, same here,” Tabitha says.

Emilia frowns a little bit. “It would seem the sick have no recollection of being sick. That’ll make things much harder.”

“Well who wasn't sick?” Aiko asks.

“Taste Tester, Farmer, Traditional Animator, Guinea Pig, and I were all healthy,” she says.

“That leaves over half of us completely useless on alibis,” Georgina says. “This is going to be annoying...”

“Let’s just worry about that during the trial,” I say. “We should investigate before time's up.”

Everyone nods in agreement and we begin to look around. Walter and Sho helped Bradley around, but he refused to lay down and wanted to help.

I look up at Xin. He had a rope around his neck tied to the banister of the balcony. There’s no way he did any of this down here, so he must have been on the balcony. He looked a little beat up too. He had a black eye and his nose was bloody. His clothes also seemed to be a little wet on the back. The outside looked otherwise unimportant so I head inside.

I needed to figure out where that rope came from. But...there definitely wasn't any rooms it could come from. But I did have a new idea.

“Hey bears!” I call out. “I have a question!”

“We’ll happily answer!” I hear from behind. I turn around and there they were. “Unless it's something dumb like ‘who did it’,” Monotaro says.

“I want to know where that rope came from. There’s nowhere in this place to find it, I know that.”

“Hm...” The five bears group up and start whispering to each other. I frown a bit and wait. They eventually stop and face me again.

“WE-DECIDED-WE-CAN-TELL-YOU-THE-ROPE-WAS-REQUESTED-BY-ONE-OF-THE-STUDENTS,” Monodam says. “WE-CANNOT-WHO-REQUESTED-IT. THAT-IS-CHEATING-AND-UNFAIR-FOR-THE-TRIAL. BUT-WE-CAN-SAY-WE-PROVIDED-IT.”

It's not everything I wanted to hear, but it was still useful. “Thanks,” I say before walking away.

I walked into the parlor. There was a mop laying on the ground and a bucket of water had been knocked over, leaving a large mess near the door. I could see a little scuffle had happened there. Two sets of wet footprints walked to the stairs. One was bare feet and the other was shoes. I followed them and go upstairs.

I head down the new hall. None of the rooms looked particularly disturbed. The balcony looked normal too. The banister around the rope was wet though. There were still two sets of wet footprints here, just fainter. I frown and leave.

I head back to the hallway and go into Xin’s room. Nothing looked out of place. He had some training equipment in his room and a mat on the floor. “Cooler than my room...” I grumble. There was a piece of paper on his desk and I grab it. It...was a suicide note.

I read it over. It felt a little off. He had signed it with his name but the note itself just seems really generic. There was no clear motive on it about why he would do this either. I set the paper down and head to Bradley’s room next.

His room had a lot of his movie posters on the walls and props from some of his movies too. He had papers on his desk too. There was a lot of them just scattered around. There was a lot of aggression written on them. They were sloppy and practically illegible. I take some and fold them up, putting them in my pocket for now.

The trial announcement plays. I head to the parlor with everyone else. The door at the top of the stairs were open and waiting for us. Everyone ascends the stairs and heads through the doors.

We walk down the hallway quietly. The sounds of our footsteps filled the dim hall and kept the silence at bay. Most of us wouldn't even remember what happened during the murder. And if those who remembered were uninvolved, this would prove to be a long and painful trial. We get to the end of the hall and open the doors, light flooding in. It was time for the third class trial to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied suicide/hanging


	19. Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly! - Killing Life Trial Part I

Everyone walks into the trial room and over to their podiums. Antonio and Xin’s had their crossed out pictures in them. Antonio's was blocked out with a small splatter around his mouth. I sigh softly and look at the others.

“So...So it’s obvious what happened right?” Ellen asks.

“What do you mean?” Tabitha asks her.

“Um...Xin he...um...you know...” She didn't seem to want to say it.

“No, I really doubt Xin committed suicide,” Emilia interjects.

“O-Oh! I'm sorry!” Ellen says quickly. “B-But I uh...would like some explanation...” Emilia sighs deeply.

“It's not like she would know what Xin was like when he was sick,” Walter says. “She got sick before him.”

“Xin’s disease seemed to be where he took demands from people,” Gill says. “For the sake of ease, we should call it...the Servant Disease.”

“Should we name all of them then?” Bradley asks. “Would that make it easier?”

Gill nods softly. “Yeah, it would. Okay...Bradley had the Rage Disease. Ellen had the Talent Disease. Tabitha had the Drowsy Disease. Aiko had the Dog Disease. Georgina had the Clingy Disease. And Nichole had the Forgetful Disease.”

Sho nods. “That sounds about right. But it's a good reason why Xin wouldn't kill himself.”

“Yeah but why?” Bradley asks.

“‘Cause of the Servant Disease, Xin was like a robot,” Moose says. “Couldn't do anythin’ without someone sayin’ t’ do it.”

“Well I found a suicide note in his room,” Bradley says. “What about that?”

“I saw that too,” I respond. “But...it was clearly faked. I think it was planted for us to find.”

“Someone easily could have told him to write that note and leave it in his room,” Walter decides.

“But they could have just told him to jump off the balcony himself and still have Xin be the technical killer,” Tabitha says. “Why wouldn't they just do that?”

“Well the point of killing someone isn't to just have them die. It's to escape this place. If Kung Fu Master is the killer and killed himself, no one would get out and it doesn't help anyone,” Emilia explains.

I needed to think. I had to decide what happened to Xin!

_How did Xin die?_

He fell off the balcony with a rope one his neck.

_Why couodnt he have set this up in his own?_

The Servent Disease didn’t let him make his own choices.

_So why was he like this?_

Someone told him to do it.

_What’s the problem with making him jump off himself?_

There would be no blackened.

My eyes light up. “I think I got it!” I shout. “Someone had to have shoved him off!”

“Nice to know you’re caught up,” Emilia says with a roll of her eyes.

“I think now would be a good time to decide if anyone who was healthy had anything to do with this,” Aiko says. “We need to know what we’ll be dealing with after all.”

“Well Moose said he was dealing with me coming into the kitchen all day,” I say.

Moose huffs and nods. “‘Bout ready to give her a good poundin’ and keep her sleepin’ too!”

“Please don't punch Nichole,” Tabitha says softly.

“And Disney over there was hangin’ out with me most of the time!” Moose adds.

“I was caring for TV Show Host and keeping Talentless in check,” Emilia says.

“I was with Tabitha,” Sho tells us.

“I uh...kept myself locked in my room,” Gill adds. “I didn't want Georgina to tackle me again.”

“We can account for their alibis,” Walter tells us. “Me and Moose would know if they left their rooms at that time.”

“So...does that mean that someone who was sick killed him..?” Ellen asks softly.

“Whoever it was probably doesn't even remember doing it!” Bradley demands. “What kind of bullshit is that?!”

“Where was Xin before the murder anyway?” Georgina asks. “In his room?”

I frown softly and shake my head. “No, Xin was mopping the parlor at the time. I saw the cleaning stuff laying out and the water seemed fresh.”

“Hey, what was up with that anyway?” Sho asks. “Who kept telling Xin to clean?”

“Oh, that was us!” Monokid announces.

“What?! You guys shouldn't do something like that!” I demand.

“Hey, cleaning up after you kids isn't easy!” Monotaro says.

“It's not like he said no,” Monophanie adds.

“That's because he couldn't!” I respond.

“Not our fault,” Monosuke says.

“Yes it is!” I say exasperated.

“Enough!” Emilia snaps. “It doesn't matter, Lucky Charm. What’s done is done, let's move on.”

I grumble and cross my arms but drop it like she wanted.

“There must be some kind of motive or something,” Aiko says. “But...someone sick killed, so I guess it’s pointless trying to figure that out...”

“Maybe we should talk about where that rope came from,” Gill says. “I don't remember any of these rooms have readily available rope.”

“That would be he bears again,” I say. “Someone asked for the rope and they provided.”

“Why would you just give someone a rope?!” Aiko snaps.

“We don't ask questions, we just help,” Monosuke says.

“There has to be something to point towards a killer,” Tabitha mumbles. “Some way to narrow down our options.”

“There are only two options,” Emilia says.

“What? What do you mean?” I ask. “If you already knew that, you should have told us!”

“What..? Are you really that dense?! Think about it! Think about what everyone was doing at the time and you'll know who the only options are! Think about all the diseases!” she snaps.

Walter and Moose were hanging out. Emilia was checking on Ellen and Georgina. Gill kept himself in his room. Sho was with Tabitha. Aiko had the Dog Disease. That only left...

Of course...it made sense now. I knew who the killer was. It was..!


	20. Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly! - Killing Life Trial Part II

“Me and Bradley,” I say. “We’re the only possible options if everyone is telling the truth about what they were doing.”

“What?!” Bradley says. “But...But I'm a victim here too! I got thrown off the balcony, remember?!”

“He has a point,” Sho says.

“But how could it be Nichole?” Walter interjects. “She was with me and Moose when Bradley and Xin dropped.”

“What if she set up some way for him to fall and just forgot?” Gill asks.

“That’s way too complicated!” I say. “Besides, there was nothing on the balcony to suggest that sort of thing.”

“How do we know how many went upstairs?” Moose asks.

“Well...there was the large spill in the parlor that left footprints. One was clearly Xin’s but the other could be anyone,” I say.

“Only two people went upstairs?” Emilia asks. “Hmph. Then I think we have our answer.”

“W-Wait, what are you trying to say?!” Bradley demands.

“That...you did it...” I say softly for him.

“But...But I wouldn't!” Bradley demands. “Come on, that isn't me!”

“Well...you weren't yourself,” Georgina says. “You were acting really mean. You punched Walter in the eye even.”

“Xin was definitely in a fight,” I add. He was pretty beat up and his clothes were wet. Plus, that bucket was knocked over.”

“N-No...no, it's not me!” Bradley says weakly. “I...I got thrown off the balcony, remember?!”

He was right. He did fall off the balcony after Xin was pushed. But...he couldn't have been thrown off by anyone, right? It was possible he did something else...

“Not unless you jumped off yourself,” I say. “You do all your stunts yourself, right? It's reasonable to think you could throw yourself off there and expect to survive the fall.”

“Why do you keep accusing me?!” Bradley demands. “I keep telling you it wasn't me! It must be someone else! Someone has to be lying!”

I sigh sadly. “Bradley, I’m sorry but--”

“It isn't me goddamn it!” he yells. “I’m the hero! I’m the one who’s suppose to save the day and look cool doing it! Not you! Not anyone else! I'm not supposed to die here! You’re not the protagonist! I AM!”

“B-Bradley, please calm down!” Gill squeaks.

“Shut up!” he screams. “All of you shut up! I’m the hero of this story! Me! Not anyone else! I’ll be the one to save the day! You all need me! So stop treating me like the bad guy!”

I felt bad for him. He must be so scared being accused of a murder he couldn't even remember committing. I didn't want to do this but...it was all of us or him. There was no choice here.

“I have evidence that points right at you!” I demand.

“BE QUIEEEEET!” Bradley screams.

“In your bedroom--”

_“You’re not the hero!”_

“--I found some papers--”

_“Everyone needs me!”_

“--I couldn't read them but--”

_“I’ll save the day!”_

“--they must be plans for Xin’s murder!”

“Are you insane?! You’re going to sit here and tell us you can't even read them but you just know what they are?! You don't even have them on you for anyone to look at!” Bradley snaps.

“You’ve got that wrong!” I yell out. I pull the papers from my pocket and hold them up. “Here they are, Bradley!”

Bradley freezes up. “W-Well...even...even so...EVEN SO! YOU CAN’T READ THEM! IT PROVES NOTHING!” He screams.

“U-Um...can...can I see them..?” Ellen asks meekly.

Everyone looks at her. “Do you think you could read it?” I ask.

She nods quickly. “I’m used to reading terrible handwriting. None of my scriptwriters have good penmanship. I-I don't expect to read most of it but...I-I’ll try!”

I pass the papers over to Ellen and she begins to flip through them. “A-Ah...hm...this uh...it’s all very sloppy and...and written over but...I can make up some words. Like...I see Xin’s name here. And uh...here’s the word hate written...a lot. And...And...oh my...” she mumbles.

“Wh-What?!” Bradley demands.

“I...see...I see the word...suicide...” she says softly.

That was it then. That was the last bit we needed. “I think it's time to wrap up this case then,” I say.

“Xin did something to piss off the killer. We may never know why due to the killer being sick at the time. Whatever it was really got to them because they beat Xin up pretty badly and knocked over the water bucket in the fight. But because of the Servant Disease, Xin did nothing to fight back and the killer realized this eventually. They started scheming their revenge, writing down their plans on the papers. The palms probably got messed up in the rage and they wrote over them a few times. Someone, either the killer or Xin under the killer’s command, asked for the rope. Still wet from the puddle of water covering the floor, Xin and the killer go out on the balcony, leaving a trail of footprints. The noose is put around Xin’s neck and he gets on the balcony. Then...the killer shoves him off. They could have easily ordered him to jump, but that wouldn’t get them out. And it would be more satisfying to complete their revenge by their own hands. In order to fake innocence, the killer jumped off too, knowing they'll survive the fall and look like a victim as well,” I explain. “And I know...I know that that killer is you, Bradley!”

“Y-You...aren't the hero...i-it’s me...I can't die...I...I...I d-don't want to die...” he says weakly, falling to his knees.

“Boo hoo, woe is me, so sad,” Monotaro says mockingly. “Moving on! It's voting time!”

“WHO-IS-THE-BLACKENED?” Monodam says. “WILL-YOU-MAKE-THE-RIGHT-CHOICE-OR-THE-DREADFULLY-WRONG-ONE?”

Everyone votes for Bradley. “Yay!” Monophanie cheers. “I knew you could do it!”

“Bradley Donatello, the SHSL Action Movie Star, is the killer,” Monosuke says.

I could see the color drain from Bradley’s face as the final decision is declared.

“But...But that’s not fair!” Ellen says.

“Life isn't fair!” Monokid says. “You should know that after all!”

I see Ellen shrink back a little at her stand. What was that suppose to mean..?

“But he doesn't even remember doing it!” Aiko says. “Can't he get...a pass or something..?”

All five bears start laughing at that. It goes on for nearly a minute. “Oh...Oh that’s too good!” Monotaro says.

“H-He really said that!” Monokid says, howling with laughter.

Monophanie giggles into her paws. “No killer gets a pass, silly! Remember it or not, he killed so he dies! End of story!”

“Can we at least know what happened?” Emilia asks.

“Of course!” Monotaro says. “It’s not cheating anymore now! See, what started it all was Xin nudging Bradley with the mop!”

“That...That was all?!” Sho says in shock.

“Yep!” Was the only reply.

“P-Please!” Bradley says to all of us. “Please, guys, do something! I...I need to be saved! Come on! A miracle, please! That's all I need! One little miracle!”

Nobody says anything. “Okay everyone!” Monotaro yells out to his siblings. “Let’s give this everything we’ve got! It’s PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME!” All five bears pull out their mallets and slam them down on the buttons.

“I'm supposed to be the hero!” Bradley wails. “Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I don't want to die!” Five chins fly out and clamp down onto him. He screams as he's pulled up into the air and out of sight. Then a screen drops down.

**Bradley Donatello has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

There's the sound of a crash and glass flies out of the air and lands on the ground like a window just broke. Bradley soon lands too on his back. He didn’t seem to have any scrapes or injuries of any kind. He sits up slowly and rubs his head, looking around in a daze.

He was in a dark alley. He pulls himself back to his feet and looks around. Dark shadows suddenly look closer and he looks at them. It was the Monokubs! And they were advancing from one of the entrances of the alley, dressed us punks and armed with weapons. He backs away from them. They advance and were much faster. They were it for blood.

**POW! CRACK! BOOM!**

The first one, Monotaro, leaps up and strikes Bradley on the side of the head with an iron pipe. **POW!** Bradley’s knocked off his feet and onto his side. He groans and sits gets up slowly, blood running down his head. His vision was blurry and he couldn’t focus. His sunglasses had fallen off his face.

 **CRACK!** He's hit hard in the nose and sent sprawling on his back. His nose was broken and bleeding. He coughs and puts a hand to it weakly. The bears start to advance again when he sees something from the other side of the alley. A car!

Bradley pulls himself up and runs, barely missing another blow to the head. He gets to the car and jumps in. He slams the door shut. It had keys in it and turned on without an issue. He floors it and speeds off down the street. He looks back to watch as he left the bears behind in the dust. But there was something in the backseat. Several gasoline canisters.

He goes along, the car getting faster and faster. He eventually tries to press the break but nothing happens. He glances back at the gasoline again and starts to hit the brake constantly with his foot. Something appears in the distance. A dead end sign. He keeps hitting the break, more and more panicked but the car wouldn't slow down. He crashes through the sign and flies off the face of a cliff, his car plummeting towards the bottom and out of sight until... **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

I tense up at the end and look away from the screen.

“Th-That...That was...awful!” Tabitha cries out.

“Why...Why...Why...” Ellen repeats softly to herself.

“Bradley...he didn't...he didn't deserve that...” Sho mumbles softly.

“Oh yes he did!” Monokid replies. “Kid killed and fucked up during the trial! His fault entirely!”

“You...You can't say stuff like that!” I snap. “He didn't even remember doing it!”

“And why does that make it all okay?” Monotaro retorts. “Does him forgetting bring Xin back? Does it mean he no longer did it? That he isn't responsible? Does it get everyone out unharmed?”

I didn't respond to him. “That’s what I thought,” Monotaro says. “Now, everyone go to bed! Goodnight!”

Everyone quietly makes their way out of the room, heading down the hallway and into the parlor. We head down the stairs and go into our rooms for the night.

I sit down in my bed quietly, staring at the floor for a bit. I look over at the end of my bed. The guitar was there, leaning against it. I pick it up and test out the strings. It sounded great.

I sit against the headboard of my bed and play the guitar for a little while, soon signing quietly as I played. My singing wasn't nearly as good but it doesn't hurt to practice. I kept it up for nearly an hour in complete peace...until I heard some applause.

My eyes open and I stop. The five bears were sitting at the end of my bed, watching me and clapping. Intense a bit and grab my guitar as if to defend myself. “What are you all doing in here..?” I mutter. “This is a bear-free zone.”

“We were just listening to you play,” Monophanie says. “We aren't here to bother you or anything!”

I frown and slowly relax a bit. “Fine...” I mutter.

“You’re really good too!” Monokid says. “We gotta jam out together some time!”

“Pass,” I say quickly.

“It is a very viable talent,” Monosuke says. “Something you should be proud of.”

They were being so...so nice. Way different than during the trial. Kind of creepy too. “Thanks...look, did you guys want something?”

“Just to hear you play,” Monodam says.

“Well...you heard me play. Now I'm going to bed.” I set my guitar down. “Out.”

The bears all hop off my bed and waddle out the door. Monotaro stops and looks back at me. “Nichole...just so you know, we don't hate any of you. We actually like you guys! This is all just business. Maybe if you survive, we can be friends!”

“Friends..? Friends?! After all of this crap you sent us through?!” I snap suddenly. “After everyone who died and all we’ve had to put up with because of you, you want to be friends?!”

“We’re just doing what our programming says,” he clarifies. “It’s not our fault, really. It's how we were made. You have to remember, there’s someone at the controls, Nichole. But once the game ends, we’re kind of like any other version of our dad really. And all other killing game survivors have forgiven our dad. So...just think about it.” He turns and follows his siblings out.

I watch in silence as they left, staring at the door for a while. Then I lay down and pull the blanket over myself, going to sleep.

**Chapter 3: Quarantine of the Healthy and Deadly! - Completed!**

Nichole, Gill, ~~Ashley~~ , Tabitha, Aiko, ~~Patty~~ , ~~Agitha~~ , Walter, Emilia, Moose, ~~Antonio~~ , Sho, Ellen, ~~Xin~~ , Georgina, ~~Bradley~~


	21. Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can’t Accept - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Mansion Life - Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can’t Accept**

I wake up in the next day to the morning announcement. I grumble softly and roll over, face buried in my pillow. I didn't want to get up today. I'd rather just stay here and sleep. But...I would just worry the others with that.

I grunt and get up, rubbing my eyes. “Stupid conscious...making me get out of bed...” I shuffle around my room to get ready for the day before heading out to the dining room.

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table, eating their food quietly. They all seem really bummed out right now. I frown a little bit seeing them all like that. Then...I get an idea! I quickly head back to my room to get something.

I grab what I needed and hurry back out. Everyone looks over as I enter the dining room again with my bass. I sit down at the head of the table and begin to play and sing.

Everyone seems to be smiling a little or listening to the music while I played. I noticed he bears were all sitting at the other edge of the table, listening. I was just about to finish the song when all the strings on the bad snap. I yelp and drop it, quickly looking myself over. They didn't cut anything. That was good.

“Uh...sorry about that, guys,” I say.

“It’s fine,” Aiko assures. “It was nice while it lasted.”

“Yeah, can't be mad ‘bout that!” Moose adds.

I smile a little bit and look at the end of the table again. The bears were gone. And then...their announcement plays. “Everyone come to the parlor for another special gift!” Monophanie says. Everyone grumbles and gets up, leaving.

We all enter the parlor. The bears were sitting at the top of the stairs as usual, waiting for us. “Yo! We got a totally special surprise today!” Monokid cheers.

“It's either another useless hallway or another garbage motive,” Tabitha spits. “Just get on with it and stop wasting our time already.”

“Man, you really know how to suck the fun right out of the room,” Monokid grumbles. The door on he too right bursts open and the bears leave.

Tabitha rolls her eyes and head upstairs and into the new hallway.

“I think I like annoyed Tabitha...” I murmur to myself before heading up with the others.

There were three new rooms, all of them on the left side of the hall. The first door led into a game room. Arcade cabinets lined both walls. On the farthest back wall was a couple TVs with video game console of all kinds and a massive library of games to chose from. A few couches sat in front of the TVs. “Definitely have to come back here,” I say to myself before moving on.

The next room was a bit odd. The walls were in bright pinks and blues. The rooms was filled with stuffed animals and toy chests and all kinds of toys littering the floor, like toy cars and blocks and trains. It made me think of a little kid’s biggest dream come true. I look at the toy chests and smile a little. I'd have to look around in here soon. But for now, there was one more room to enter. I head off.

The last room looked like an old theater. The whole thing seemed to be run down and falling apart. I felt like one wrong step could send me plummeting through the floor. Despair the old, rotten look, the place was fully stocked with all kinds of candies and popcorn a and junk food. The stuff you'd expect to find in a theater. There were two viewing rooms on either side that were exactly as I expected them to look. Rows of old looking chairs and a massive screen for a wall. The only thing that looked new here was the functioning soda machine. I was about to leave when the voice started again.

“The fourth ever killing game, called the New Remnants Killing Game, was another virtual killing game involving the new wave of Remnants of Despair,” a voice says.

Ugh, I remember this one. I was actually awake in class when they were talking about it. I kind of wish I paid more attention now, given the situation.

“The fourth victim of this killing game was, surprisingly, a simple puppet. At least, that's what it would appear to be. For Slappy Dubois was more of an extension of his owner, Marie Antoinette Dubois, the Ultimate Ventriloquist,” the voice continues.

I sigh and roll my eyes a little bit. These things were so tedious but it was best to just let them play out.

“Sadly, while the victim may not have been human, the nitpicky mastermind held a trial and execution. A student died for a simple prank...”

“...’sadly’?” I repeat skeptically. “Why do you guys care about that? Isn't your whole thing, like...having us die?”

“Hey, I'm just reading the script!” The voice snaps.

Another voice quickly shushes them. “Don't say that!”

I walk over to the concession stand and look over it. “Aha! Gotcha!” I shout. Both Monokid and Monophanie scream before running off.

I smirk a little bit watching them both run away. I walk out of the room and head to the toy room again. I rummage around in the toy bins until I pull out what I wanted. Some airsoft guns! I grin and walk off.

Thanks to some incredible luck, I was able to hit every single person I came across sight a bullet. Emilia, Ellen, and Georgina were the first group I came across and I got all of them in the backs. I hit Gill in the nose after that and Aiko in the forehead. I got Moose about five times before he screamed and ran off. I knocked off Walter’s hat before hitting him in the back of the head. I also managed to shoot So’s glasses off before I lapsing a whole clip on him. Now I just had to find Tabitha...

I wander the halls, careful not to talk to anyone while holding the dart gun. Pretty sure they wouldn't be happy, even if they were foam bullets. I didn't see anyone around though.

I walk back into the toy room. A barrage of water balloons. I shriek loudly and fall back, landing on the ground and getting completely soaked.

I sit up and wipe some of my wet hair out of my face. I spit out some water and look into the room. Everyone was there, holding water balloons. Tabitha was at the head of the group, grinning wide. “Kyahahahaha! We got you good, bitch!” she cheers. Seems she got overly excited again. This seemed to be a much more positive excitement than what we saw in the second trial, though.

I stand up slowly, dripping wet. I hold out the dart gun and fire. It hits Tabitha in the chest and bounces off, falling to the ground. She looks down at it then back up at me. “Oh, you’re dead now bitch! FIRE!”

Everyone throws their water balloons at me. I scream and run off, getting hit by a few in the back. The mini war went on for a while. I was horribly outnumbered and by the end of it, I was completely soaked. I trudge back to my room in defeat. It takes me a while to dry off and get new clothes on, but I eventually did and head back out.

I head back to the toy room to see Gill lying against one of the massive teddy bears they had. He seemed to be messing with a Rubix cube. I flop down next to him.

Gill looks at me and smiles. “Hi Nichole! Did you enjoy that little bath?”

I chuckle softly. “Yeah, it was a great plan Tabitha had. You guys got me pretty good back there.”

He giggles a little. “Totally! Oh, hey, are you good at puzzles?”

“Um...kinda. It really depends sometimes,” I say.

He puts the Rubix cube in my hand. “Try this then! I've never been very good at them.”

I shrug and try the puzzle. I spend time solving a Rubix cube with Gill. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Do you like puzzles?” I ask Gill.

He smiles happily and nods quickly. “Yeah! Puzzles are awesome! I get to do them all the time at the lab!”

“Huh...are they fun puzzles?”

He grins. “Totally! I love doing the puzzles! I always get special rewards when I do them correctly!”

“What happens when you do it wrong..?”

“Oh...well...that’s when I get punished. If I don't do something right, it means I'm not being good. So I have to be disciplined!”

I felt like every time I learned a little bit more about Gill’s life, it just gets more depressing. “That kinda sucks,” I say.

“Well don't you get punished for doing bad things? Breaking the rules? Not doing your work?” he asks.

I frown a little. “Um...well, yeah, but...”

“Well there you go then! It's just a normal thing, right?”

“I...guess so...” I say softly. It still felt wrong to be punished by a group of scientists for not solving a puzzle.

Gill stands up. “Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up! I’m gonna go now!” He walks off, waving.

I sigh a little bit and leave as well. I don't think he was going to listen to me anyway.

I find Moose playing video games in the game room. I walk over to him. He was playing Pac-Man on one of the arcade cabinets.

“I never took you for a gamer,” I comment while I watch him play.

“My youngest brother is big on gamin’. Makes me play with him and I got into it,” he says.

“You wanna play me?” I crack my knuckles. “I don't want to brag but...I’m really good at most video games.”

Moose looks at me and then grins. “Yer on, lucky lady!” I spend time playing video games with Moose. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“What’s your family like, anyway?” I ask after beating him again at a racing game. “Like, your siblings I mean.”

“Ah, well, I’m the oldest. Then there’s my brother, Martin, who was born a year after me. He does a lot of the work with me ‘round the farm but he's also the nerdy type. Real popular too. Lots of friends,” he explains. “Always someone at the house hangin’ out with him.”

“Hm...is he hot?” I ask. Then I smile a bit. “Sorry, just kidding!”

Moose smirks. “I’m the hot one of the family!” Then he starts laughing boastfully. “Anyway...there’s also my younger brother shows ‘bout ten. He's a gamer, like I said. He's also a troublemaker. Likes to play pranks and the like.”

“Sounds like me when I was a little kid. I loved doing that kind of stuff,” I comment.

Moose smiles softly. “Then there’s my little sister. She's seven. She likes to dance around in her favorite princess costume and sings all the time. She's a real sweetheart. Very kind and polite.”

“Now that's the kind of kid my parents wished I was,” I joke.

“Oh, hey Nichole?” Moose says.

I look up at him. “Hm? What’s up?”

“I just beat you,” he says before getting up and leaving. I look back at my screen. The words LAST PLACE were flashing on it.

“...damn it,” I mumble. I get up and leave as well.

I find Georgina in the garden. She was sipping some lemonade quietly. She looks at me as I walk out and smiles. “Well hey there hot stuff~!

I blush darkly and sit down across from her. “Are you this flirty to everyone?” I ask.

She smiles and shakes her head. “No, just you. It's funny watching you get flustered.”

I stick my tongue out at her and she does the same. I crack a smile and lean on the table. “So you going to share that lemonade with me or am I just going to die of dehydration over here?” I ask.

Georgina slides the glass over to me and I drink some of it. Then I slide it back and she drinks more. I spend time drinking lemonade with Georgina. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“You know...it really sucks I'm stuck here with you guys,” she says finally.

“I think it sucks all of us are stuck here,” I comment.

“No I mean...” she sighs a little. “I mean I'm just a normal, everyday girl stuck here with a bunch of people who are just...super cool and talented and stuff. And it kind of sucks I have to do this...”

“You’re upset you’re in a killing game because you don't have a talent like us?” I ask.

“...okay, that came out worse than I meant,” she defends.

“Well...hm...you could be the next Hajime Hinata. When he was in his killing game, he thought he was just so totally normal, talentless guy. But he turned out to have every talent! Or maybe you’ve got some kind of secret talent! Like, you forgot your talent, like Kyoko Kirigiri or Cassidy Wells!” I say.

“Hm...the next Hajime Hinata, huh..?” she ponders. “...nah! Way too much work! I think I'll settle for being talentless and lazy.”

I smile. “You’re my kind of girl.” The two of us high five.

Emilia and Ellen walk over and sit down with us. “Oh, hey there!” I say to the two as they arrive.

Emilia nods. “Greetings, Lucky Charm, Talentless. I hope you don't mind TV Show Host and I joining the two of you for a bit. She insisted.”

“Y-You don't have to make me sound so desperate!” Ellen says quickly.

I smile softly. “No, not at all!” I say. “We were just talking about how Georgina might have a secret talent. Right Georgina?”

I look at Georgina but she wasn't focused on any of us. She was looking inside. I follow her gaze. I could see Gill talking to Moose and Walter through the window.

“Hey, I’m talking to you!” I say.

Georgina looks at me. “Huh..? Oh uh...sorry, I wasn't listening. What were we talking about?”

I look back at the window then to Georgina again. She seemed to be blushing. “...do you have a crush on someone?” I ask.

Georgina's face turns a brighter red. “H-Huh?! How did--uh, I mean, no! No, of course not! Don't be ridiculous!”

“Oh uh...i-it’s okay if you tell us,” Ellen says. “We won't tell. Promise!”

“B-But I don't!” Georgina demands.

“...it’s Guinea Pig, isn't it?” Emilia asks.

“What..? How did you guess that?! Er...I mean uh...oh damnit...”

“Well your illness was a bit of a guess. But I say you staring only when he came into view. It didn't take a genius,” Emilia explains.

Georgina sighs deeply. “Please don't tell him...”

I grin and wrap an arm around her shoulders. “Don't worry! We’ll keep your secret, promise!”

The nighttime announcement plays soon and we all get up. We say our good nights and head into our bedrooms.

I flip onto my bed and kick off my shoes. I yawn softly and curls up under my blanket, falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can't Accept - Daily Life Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I get up once the morning announcement plays. I yawn softly and push myself out of bed. Waking up every day expecting to be dead is such a weird feeling. I don't know if I'd ever get used to it. I get ready for the day and quickly throw on some clothes. Then I leave my room.

I join the others in the dining room for breakfast, enjoying myself a bowl of cereal. The others were kind of quiet this morning. I think they were all waiting for something. I was beginning to wonder what it was when they monitors turned on.

“Hello everyone!” Monotaro says. “It's time for us to begin another exciting motive!”

“Called it!” Tabitha pipes up from her pancakes.

“It doesn't sound like you’re taking this very seriously, Tabitha,” Monotaro says with an annoyed tone.

“I’m not,” she retorts, glaring up at the screen.

“Oh, that's a real shame,” Monotaro says. “Cause this motive is going to be all about your biggest, darkest secrets!”

“Wait, what?!” I say. “You...You guys can't do that to us!”

“Oops, too late! And Tabitha seems to have made herself the perfect first volunteer!” the red bears declares.

I could see Tabitha tense up completely. “You...You couldn't...i-it can't be--”

“Tabitha here is a self proclaimed pacifist, claiming it was started by getting cold feet during some hunting. But that's a liiiie~!” he says in a sing song voice.

Tabitha slams her hands down on the table and stands up quickly. “Don't you dare!” she yells. “Don't you dare say anything else or I swear I’ll--”

“See, what really happened is Tabitha was out playing with guns like a bad girl with her best friend ever and biggest crush! And then...she shot the poor kid point-blank in the face after he pissed her off! Then she lied to the cops about what happened and vowed a life of pacifism from there on!”

There’s a scream of pure, unbridled rage from Tabitha. She draws her pistol and begins firing at the screen. But every shot just produced a click. The gun wasn't loaded. But that didn't stop Tabitha from firing about twenty times before collapsing in her chair and breaking into uncontrollable sobbing.

“Hey, ya can't do that kinda shit t’ us!” Moose yells at the screen.

“Oh, sounds like Moose wants to be the next volunteer!” Monotaro cheers.

“W-Wait, now hold on a minute!” Moose says suddenly.

“See, Moose might act big and strong, but he's a total weakling!” the bear says. “In fact...he attempted to kill himself by going into severe anaphylactic shock!”

Everyone looks at Moose in shock as he completely freezes up on the spot.

“That's all for today!” Monotaro says. “See everyone tomorrow!” The screen shuts off.

I stare at Moose for a moment longer. I could see his eyes watering up and a few tears trickle down his cheeks. Then he stands up quickly and leaves the room without a word to anyone, going to the garden. Sho takes the now silent Tabitha out of the room too but they head deeper into the mansion.

I stand up and follow Moose outside quickly.

Moose had sat himself down in one of the chairs, the one closest to the garden. His shoulders were slumped forward and he had his elbows propped on his legs to hold himself up. His hat was dipped in front of his face and he was very quiet.

I quietly sit down next to him. “...Moose...” I pause for a moment to consider my words. “...do you want to explain it better..?”

Moose shifts a little bit, so I at least think he heard me. There’s some more silence before he begins talking. “...my siblings had been getting almost no food. We had t’ sell every crop we grew just t’ get enough more for all the bills we got for the farm and out Pop in the hospital. It was all on me t’ keep things under control and...and it was just so much. No one was eatin’ more than a meal a day, Pop was gettin’ worse and worse and the bills just kept pilin’ up more and more. No one was visitin’ the farm and there was no money...I...I cracked...”

As Moose talked, his voice got faster and more panicked. His hands were clenched into tight fists now and I could see tears trickling down his cheeks again. I pull Moose into a hug and pat his back gently. “There, there...it’s okay. It just have been a lot of pressure on you...”

“My brother was the one who found me,” he continues, “the older one. Found me lyin’ on the ground, surrounded by half eaten apples and dyin’. I had eaten so much I had t’ be rushed to the hospital. Doc said I barely made it through...”

“Well...you’re alive now!” I say.

He scoffs. “Lotta good that did me. Look where I am now. Could die any day in this place...”

“No way, you’ll make it out! We all will! And Ben you’ll go home and see your family and everything! I promise!” I say, completely determined to make that true.

Moose looks toward me before looking away again. “Thanks...mind if I spend some time alone..?”

I nod softly and stand up. “Sure thing. I'll see you later, Moose.” I walk inside again, sighing deeply.

I headed to the theater and found Aiko there. He was getting himself a big bucket of popcorn and a large slushie. I walks over to him. “That gonna be enough for you?” I joke.

Aiko blushes darkly and looks at me, already starting to eat from the large bucket. “I stress eat sometimes...” he mumbles through his mouthful.

“Hey, it's alright, I don't judge. I'm a big eater too!” I brag.

Aiko looks me up and down. “...you? Really?”

I huff. “Don't believe me?! I’ll prove it!” I snatch the bucket of popcorn from Aiko and begin to eat. I spend time eating junk food with Aiko. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I groan and hold my stomach. I was curled up on the ground, sounded by empty buckets of popcorn and candy wrappers and boxes. “I regret everything...” I groan.

“I told you two stop about three sodas and five KitKats ago,” Aiko points out.

“I...will not...be defeated..!” I declare before gagging and putting a hand to my mouth. “...I’ve been defeated...” I mumble soon.

Aiko sighs softly and helps me up. “Maybe I should get you a pet that has an appetite like you too,” he ponders.

“My parents already say I eat like an animal,” I point out. “I doubt they’ll noticed.”

Aiko snickers a little bit. “My parents always said if I was replaced with a puppy, they probably wouldn't notice.”

“You do make me think of a puppy,” I mention. “Very excitable and soft.” I poke his cheek.

Aiko gently seas my hand away. “I’m not excitable!” he protests. “...okay, maybe a little.”

I smirk and pat his head. “Well then you’re a good boy!” I tease.

Aiko blushes darkly but that seemed to make him perk up. “I am?! Really?!” he asks.

I giggle softly. “Yeah, you sure are buddy.”

Aiko seems to be in really ugh spirits as he leaves. I smile a bit and leave too.

I went to the balcony to try and relax and Ellen was out there, sitting in a chair with her hands resting in her lap. I think she was staring out over the wall. I tap her shoulder and she jumps.

She looks at me and laughs softly, letting out a little sigh and putting a hand to her chest. “Nichole, you scared me...”

I pull up a chair and sit down next to her. “Yeah, I noticed. Sorry about that. Won't happen again!” I grin.

“Well um, while we’re here, would you like to enjoy the view with me..?” she asks.

“Yeah, some R&R sounds great right now!” I lean back in my chair. I spend time relaxing with Ellen. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“So how many shows do you have?” I ask Ellen.

“Hm? Oh, you don't watch them?” she asks me back.

“Oh uh...no, sorry. I'm not into those kind of shows,” I say.

“W-Well it's fine! I don't expect a lot of people to watch anyway! I um...I have two talk shows, a game show, a competition show, and a cooking show,” she explains.

“Wow...you must really have your work cut out for you. I bet it gets tiring,” I say.

“Um...yeah, kind of. B-But I love my work! I'd never want it to be any different!” she declares.

I saw a bit of a fire in Ellen’s eyes. I hand faded something like that before but it seems talking about her shows really got her fired up.

“I’m glad you have something you love doing. It's good to have that,” I say.

Ellen stands up. “I should be going. I told Emilia and Georgina we would hang out today. But hanging out with you if fun! I’ll see you later!” She leaves:

I headed to the kitchen and I found Gill there. He was making a sandwich with...questionable ingredients.

“Uh...Gill, what is that?” I ask.

He looks up at me and smiles. “Oh, it's just a sandwich! Chicken, ranch, nacho cheese, corn chips, and chocolate chips!”

“That...sounds disgusting...” I say. “...give me some.”

Gill nods and cuts his sandwich in half, handing me my share. I spend time eating food with Gill. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I finish my half of the sandwich. “It’s really good!” I say through my mouthful of food. I had been shocked it tasted as good as it did.

“Yeah, I eat this all the time at the lab!” Gill says.

“Do they just let you have whatever you want?” I ask him.

“When I get hungry, I go to the kitchen. They used to give me food but they decided it was easier to just let me eat what I want. And they could use that time to study me,” he explains.

“You’re just one big experiment for them, huh?” I ask.

“Mm...yeah, kinda! They like to ask me questions in between my testing and stuff. And if I do good, they let me have treats!” he says happily, smiling.

“So they don't put the treats in the kitchen?” That seems kind of awful.

He nods. “Mhmm! They keep them locked up and give them to me for being good! But...I do get some sneaked in by Dr. Baker.”

I was going to ask more but Gill stands up. “I should be going. Goodbye!” He walks off.

Gill was a weird one. But I liked that about him! I get up. It was almost time for bed but I had something to do. I leave to find Sho and Tabitha.

I find both of them in the toy room with Moose. Tabitha was curled up in a tiny ball against on elf the massive teddy bears. Moose was holding one close, making it look like it was going to pop.

Sho looks at me as I walk in and smiles weakly. “Hey...you here to pay me a visit?”

“Yeah, totally man. How are Tabitha and Moose doing?” I ask.

Sho sighs deeply. “Neither are talking much...I hope they’ll be okay...”

I look over at the two. Neither had reacted to me walking in. The nighttime announcement plays.

“I’m going to head to bed. Good luck, Sho,” I say. I leave and head into my room. This was bad. If Tabitha and Moos were an example, this was going to go terribly. But most of us...I was worried about my own secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of suicide attempts.


	23. Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can't Accept - Daily Life Part III

I wake up the next day feeling pretty groggy. I grumble and sit up, rubbing my eyes. We had that motive again today...this was not going to end well, I could tell. I get out of bed. I throw on some clothes and get ready for the day. Then I go to the dining room for breakfast.

Everyone was there today, including Tabitha and Moose. Neither of them talked to anyone though and just quietly ate their food. I got myself a bowl of cereal and joined the others.

The screen flickered to life while we were eating and I sigh. Here we go again...

“Good morning everyone,” Monosuke says. “I hope you all slept well. It's time for more secrets. And today’s first winner is...Gill!”

Everyone looks at Gill. He wraps his labcoat around himself tightly and tries to look as small as possible.

“Let’s see here...Gill is only alive because he got accepted to the school! If they hadn't taken him in as a student, the people who made him would have ended up killing him!” the yellow bear declares.

“Dude...that's messed up...” Aiko says softly.

“H-He’s lying!” Gill yells. “He’s lying! They wouldn't do that to me! Th-They made me, they'd never do that to me!”

“And the runner up for today is Walter,” Monosuke continues on. “Walter...has early onset arthritis due to his endless hours of drawing. By the time he's in his thirties, he'll hardly be able to make a fist let alone draw anymore.”

Walter scowls. “So what?! I’ll have more than enough money to go into full retirement by then!”

“But it's not about the money, is it?” Monosuke counters. “No, you draw because you love it. And we both know you’ll be crushed under the endless grief of never being able to again...” With that final note, the screen shuts off.

Walter stands up from the table and leaves, not even bothering to finish his breakfast. Gill shoves the rest of his food into his mouth before scampering off after him. I sigh softly and follow after them. Georgina goes with me.

Georgina was quiet while she walked but she seemed intent on finding Gill first. I just went with it. We found him in the theater. He was sitting on the floor behind the counter, eating candy and popcorn.

Gill looks up at us as we walk over before looking down at his food again and shrinking into his coat some more. “What do you want..?” he mumbles softly.

“We just wanted to talk,” I say. “It...must be awful knowing they would--”

“They’re lying,” Gill cuts in. “They...They are. I know they are, because the people who made me would never want to kill me. They just wouldn't.”

Me and Georgina look at each other before looking back to Gill. Georgina sits down next to Gill carefully and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

Gill visibly flinches before he starts to shake a little. He curls up and starts to cry quietly. I decide now would be a good time to slip out. Georgina had this handled anyway.

I went to the art studio and found Walter like I expected. He was drawing and bouncing up and down very fast. He had an angry yet concentrating look on his face. I felt like bothering him might be bad for me, so I left him alone and walked off.

I go into the kitchen and find Sho there, making himself a massive stack of fancy looking pancakes. He topped them with all kinds of fruits and sweets and other things.

“Holy shit! That looks amazing!” I say.

Sho looks back at me and smiles softly. “You think so? I could have made better but I burned the pancakes a little. And there’s too much honey. And the strawberries were a little ripe and--”

“Are you going to eat it or not?” I ask.

“Um...well...probably not. Why?” he asks.

I shove Sho of of the way and grab a fork and knife. “Then I will!” I spend time eating pancakes with Sho. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Did you even taste it?” Sho asks me as I finish the stack.

“Huh? Sure I did! And it tasted great!” I declare, grinning. “But...why didn't you want it?”

“Well, it wasn't as good as it could be. Eating something that delicately made when it's less than perfect is just insulting. But so is leaving it unfinished. So I'm glad you are it,” he explains.

“But it tasted fine,” I tell him. “I don't see what he big issue was. Not like you can make everything perfectly.”

Sho sighs. “If I tried to explain it, I doubt you would even understand it. So just try not to worry yourself over it, okay?”

I could definitely tell his ego was back but I had no idea if he was being sincere or snarky. “Um...right, whatever. Thanks for the grub, man. I'll see you later.” I put my dishes in the sink and walk off.

I find Tabitha was still in the toy room. She had a teddy bear in her lap and was gently petting it.

I walk over to her and sit down next to her. “Hey there, Tabitha. How are you feeling today?”

Tabitha shrugs softly and keeps petting the teddy bear.

“Um...you mind if I hang out with you?” I ask her.

Tabitha shrugs again before carefully handing me the teddy bear. I take it from her. I...think she wanted me to pet it. I spend time petting a toy with Tabitha. The two of us grew a little closer.

“So...what are your parents like?” I ask soon. Maybe it would be smart to try and take her mind off of the whole secrects thing.

“Oh uh...both are in the army, like I said. Well...they were. My dad lost his leg and now he's at home with me again. And my mom...” Tabitha trails off.

I frown a bit. Just my luck to make her feel even worse. “Anyway...my dad, he's pretty tough. He doesn't let stuff get to him ever. I've only ever seen him cry once and he could walk off a bullet to the shoulder if he had to.”

“Well...that's pretty cool! My parents are nice too. My dad is totally laid back and chill about everything. My mom is the total opposite of me though. Always working and busy and uppity about everything. We argue all the time but I still love her,” I say.

Tabitha smiles softly. “That’s good...I hope you’ll be able to see your parents again.”

I nod softly. “I miss them...I hope you'll get out too.”

“Thanks...” Tabitha responds softly. She takes the bear back from me and I decide to leave her alone.

I went outside to relax in the garden and I found Emilia there. I smile and walk over to her. “Hey Em, how’s it hangin’?” I ask.

She looks up at me. “...please don't call me Em.” she says simply.

“Er...right, sorry. So anyway! How are ya?” I ask again.

She sighs softly. “I suppose I'm as fine as I can be given our predicament.”

“Ah, that's good! Hey, mind if we hang for a bit?” I ask.

“...yes, that sounds fine,” she says soon. I grin and sit down. I spend time relaxing with Emilia. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Lucky Charm,” Emilia says soon, “how would you feel if you were able to play your guitar but never actually be able to hear it?”

“Um...I play bass,” I correct. “And I guess it would feel pretty awful. Hey, didn't Beethoven have that same problem?”

“What about someone who could make beautiful art but never see it? How do you think they feel?” she continues.

“Um...I don't--”

“Or someone who could make the most delicious food in the world and never be able to taste it?” she says.

“...Emilia, what are you getting at?” I ask her.

There’s silence for a moment before she speaks. “How would you feel if you could never truly appreciate the one thing you’re good at doing?”

“Um...pretty awful I guess,” I answer. “Why are you asking me that..?”

“...no reason. I'm going to my room. Goodnight.” Emilia stands up and walks off without another word to me.

“Yeah...goodnight...” I mumble.

The nighttime announcement plays and I stand up, stretching. I head to my room and flop onto my bed, staring at he ceiling. I honestly wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. But there was no avoiding it. I soon fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can't Accept - Killing Life Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

I wake up to the morning announcement as usual. I huff softly and push myself out of bed, getting ready for the day and thinking about the motive. I knew that no matter who got picked today, we would be in for something painful. I throw on some fresh clothes and head to the dining hall like usual.

I get myself some breakfast and sit down. Everyone seemed to be here except for Gill. Some of the others weren't eating their breakfast. They just sat there, staring at their food. I think they were waiting for the motive. And then, right on cue...

“Hello,” Monophanie says as the screen flickers on. “It's time for the motive to begin.”

There’s silence in the room. It seemed everyone just wanted to get it over with.

“The first secret today belongs to Ellen,” Monophanie says. I could see Ellen visibly tense in her seat, grabbing onto her skirt tightly.

“The reason Ellen has so many TV shows is because she has a terminal illness that was started during the tragedy that has a meager 5% survival rate. She won’t live to her thirties and runs her shows so she can never be forgotten,” the pink bear says.

Ellen bites her lip. I think she was holding back tears.

“The second secret of the day belongs to Georgina,” she continues on. “Georgian holds the belief that she deserves to survive this game more than any of you because she isn't like the rest of you.”

I heard a chair scrape on the floor and quick footsteps as Georgina ran it of the room without a single word. I didn't even bother stopping her.

“Why don't you just leave us alone?!” I snap suddenly.

“Afraid you’re own secrets will be revealed?” Monophanie asks me.

I didn't say anything and the others began to leave, some having finished their breakfast and others not touching it. Soon I was the only one left, staring at the now blank screen. “...I’m not afraid...” I mutter. I stand up and leave.

Gill hurries over to me as I was walking. “Hey, do you know where Georgina went? And how's Ellen?”

“Well...I don't know about Ellen, but Georgina probably ran off someone she likes to be,” I explain to him.

Gill frowns a little bit. “Can you help me come find her?” he asks me.

I nod quickly and the two of us walk off. We do eventually find Georgina in the library. She was curled up in a chair, flicking a lamp on and off. She looks at us as we enter and frowns a little bit before looking away again and returning to what she had been doing.

“Um...Georgina..?” Gill asks softly. “Are you okay?”

“What do you care?” she asks. “Everyone must hate me now...”

“...no, I don't think anyone hates you,” I say.

Georgina looks at me. “What do you know?! Thinking I deserve to leave more than the rest of you...why wouldn't they hate me..?”

“Well...it’s not like you’ve killed anyone,” Gill says.

“And everyone is so caught up in their own secrets and worries that I doubt yours even means something to them,” I add.

“...” Georgina didn't really seem to have anything to say to that. Gill sits down next to her and hugs her. I didn't want to intrude on the two, so I left them alone and walked out of the library.

Sho walks over to me. “Hey, Nichole! Did you find Georgina? How is she?” he asks.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, she's fine. Gill’s with her right now,” I say. “I’m sure he'll work everything out. Oh um...Sho, I have a question for you,” I say.

He tilts his head a little. “Hm? What’s your question?”

“Do you remember Gill being around during breakfast? Or the motive?” I ask him.

“Uh...hm...no, I don't remember. I wasn't really focused on that,” he says.

“Me neither. But he was talking about Georgina like he knew what her secret was,” I murmur.

“Maybe he was somewhere else and heard it?” Sho suggests.

I shake my head. “No, that was live. Monodam responded to what I said, remember?”

“Then he must have been there and we didn't notice them. He can be sneaky like that. He snuck up on me once when I was making a pizza so he could steal some pepperoni,” Sho mentions.

“Yeah, guess he must have been...” I say. “Um...okay, time for another question!”

“What is this, some kind of quiz show now? Trying to be like Ellen?” he jokes.

“Actually, I was wondering if you'd let me tell you all my secrets. I was thinking if I told everyone, the bears would have no ammo to use on me!” I declare.

“Huh...that's not a bad idea. Go for it, Nichole,” Sho says.

I nod and talk about all of my secrets. Even the little ones that might not matter as much. Whatever I could think of I said. I had to cover all my bases.

“...and then he tried to tackle me, but I kicked him off and he sorta flew off a cliff. And that how my third date ended,” I say.

“I can't tell if that's as bad as the falling ladder or the burning building dates...” Sho mumbles softly.

“Yeah, well, I decided my luck was just trying to tell me not to date guys. So I went for girls too. I...didn't have a lot of luck there either. But I did find out I'm attracted to both!” I say.

“Well...none of those are too awful,” Sho says.

I smile a bit. “Aw, thanks buddy! I'm going to go tell the others. The more that know, the less it matters! I’ll see you around!” I hurry off with a mission!

Aiko was the next person I told. He was just as accepting as Sho. He even gave me a hug! Then I told Moose and Walter, who had been hanging out. Georgina was feeling better so I told her too. Then I told Gill. I finished up just in time for the nighttime announcement to play.

I was heading to my room when there was a camera flash...and then another. I blink and rub my eyes. It was Emilia.

“Um...so why did you just do that?” I ask her.

“...pictures help me remember faces better,” she says. “I can delete them if you want.”

I shake my head. “Oh, no, it's cool! No worries! Goodnight, Emilia!”

She nods and the two of us part ways.

I head into my room, yawning. “Man, that was surpassingly exhausting...aw damn it! I never got to tell Ellen and Emilia. Ugh...it can wait until tomorrow. I'm beat!” I flop onto my bed, not bothering to even take off my shoes before passing out on it.

\----------

The morning announcement played. It was like an alarm clock I couldn't turn off. Even so, I knew if I just rated in bed someone wild come knock and wake me up anyway. Best I just get through the day. I get it if bed and go get ready before leaving my room.

The show up for today was a lot less than usual. Sho, Aiko, and Gill were all missing from breakfast today. Like yesterday, everyone was just quietly staring at their breakfast, waiting for the motive to begin. I sit down with a bowl of cereal and start eating.

I finished eating and washed my bowl off. Everyone was still staring at their food when I walked out of the kitchen. Sho, Aiko, and Gill were still absent. “Um...guys?” I say. “I don't think it's going to play.”

“What..?” Ellen asks softly. “B-But it had to. Because...if it doesn't then that means...that...someone...” she trails off quietly.

I frown a little bit. “I’ll...be right back...” I mumble before walking off. When I left the room, I burst into a sprint.

I knocked loudly on Sho’s door. Then Aiko’s. then Gill’s. I didn't get an answer from any of them. I hurry off and go upstairs. I decide to look through the new hall first.

The first thing I saw was Sho and I run over to him. He was slumped against the wall facing the door to the toy room, unconscious. He was still breathing when I got to him at least. There was also a wound on the side of his head. It didn't seem like he would be waking up any time soon though.

Tabitha, Emilia, and Ellen were the next ones to enter the hall. Tabitha made a beeline for Sho and was extremely relieved to find he was still breathing. But then she was furious and turned to me quickly. I back up to the wall as she advances and she grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

“Did you do this to him?!” she hisses angrily. I shake my head quickly and she lets go of me.

“Well you better find out who did! And when you do, I’ll beat the crap out of them!” she snaps.

Okay, so angry Tabitha scared the crap out of me. I look towards the toy room door. It seemed to be cracked open a little and I walk in. I still needed to find Gill and Aiko.

As I opened the door, I saw Aiko. He was lying against one of the massive teddy bears. He seemed to be unconscious too. I hurry over to him.

I kneel down in front of Aiko and gently smack his face to try and wake him up. I tenses up a little as I touched him. He was incredibly cold. “Ai...ko..?” I say in a soft, quavering voice. I grab his shoulders and shake him a bit. “Aiko...Aiko!” The others must have heard my shouting because Ellen and Emilia walked in. That's when the body discovery announcement played.

“O-Oh God...” I say softly, falling back and away from Aiko. I put both hands over my mouth. He was really...

I could hear the rush of footsteps as everyone else ran into the room, Tabitha included.

The others were talking and I stand up. “We...We need to find Gill...” I say softly.

Moose looks at me. “Hm? Ya say somethin’?”

“I said we need to find Gill!” I say, loud enough to get everyone's attention that time.

“Uh...y-yeah, we should,” Ellen agrees softly.

“I’ll stay here and watch Sho,” Tabitha mumbles.

But I shake my head. “Everyone need to help! It’ll be faster! If he's hurt and needs us we...we have to find him quickly! Sho will be fine, I swear.”

Tabitha stared at me for a moment before nodding. And with that, everyone went off to find Gill. We looked through the whole building.

It was Ellen and Tabitha that found Gill. He was in the library, tied up to a chair and gagged. He also had a wound on the back of his head. The two girls untied him and took off his gag. He wouldn't wake up so they left to tell everyone.

I had just gotten the news and was heading back up to the new hall to start investigating. Sho as where we left him but his eyes were open now. His jaw was slack and he had a dark bruise around his neck. “Sho?!” I cry out. I run over to him. “Oh no no no no NO!” I kneel down in front of him but it was already too late.

The others were beginning to arrive. Moose first. Then Walter. The bound discovery announcement plays again and everyone rushes in quickly. I was just kneeling in front of him quietly, staring at him. Tabitha started screaming something about killing everyone but I wasn't even listening to her anymore. I was too busy thinking about what just happened.

Aiko Amorette, the SHSL Matchmaker, and Sho Gundam, the SHSL Taste Tester, were both dead.

**Killing Mansion Life - Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can’t Accept**

Tabitha had stopped her yelling and broken down into loud, hysterical sobbing next to Sho by the time I got up. I...didn't expect her to say much to any of us for the time being, so I left her alone. I head into the toy room to investigate.

I go back over to Aiko’s body and look him over. He had several tiny puncture wounds in his neck. His Oshy seemed completely relaxed though.

I stand up and look around the room. Some of the toys near the front of the room looked like they had been kicked or knocked over.

I look back at Aiko just as Moose walks up to me. “Hey, lucky lady, ya seen epipens around?”

“Uh...no?” I say. “Why would I know? Don't you keep those in your room?”

Moose nods. “Mhmm. Thought ya might know since ya went into my room last night.”

“Moose, I never went into your room,” I say. “I was asleep all night.”

“Well sure ya did!” Moose demands. “Ya knocked real loud till I got up and let ya in. Ya wanted somethin’ don't remember what. I was tired and wanted t’ sleep so I let ya get what ya wanted and leave. But I can't find them. Ya didn't take them, right?”

“Moose, I told you, I never entered your room!” I demand. “You’re completely mistaken.”

Moose scowls and tips his hat over his face. “Fine, whatever...if ya see them, lemme know...” He walks off.

I frown a bit as he wanders off. Missing epipens, huh...

I start going through the toy chests, tossing things asides and digging through them. I find what is was looking for in the first one I checked. About five epipens sat at the bottom of the chest, all emptied out completely. There seems to be makeup smudged in them too.

I pull them out and take them to Moose. He seems shocked when I had them to him.

“What did ya do to them?!” he snaps angrily. “They’re empty!”

“I keep saying--oh, forget it!” I say.

“Man, I need these. I don't have any more...” Moose grumbles.

“We can supply them!” Says a voice from behind me. I help and the two of us face the bears.

“Stop doing that!” I snap.

The bears just giggle into their paws. “If it's epipens you need, we’ll provide!” Monotaro says. “Don't worry yourself over it! You’ll find more at the end of the trial.”

“Thanks...” Moose grumbles before walking off.

I sigh deeply and head out into the hall. Tabitha was still with Sho, quiet and sniffling. I didn't want to bug her so I head down to where Gill was suppose to be.

He was still unconscious. He seems to be have been tied up either someone’s bedsheets and a sock was stuffed into his mouth. I didn't have the time to search every single room for who's sheets those were...

I start looking around the room. There was something under a table. It was...an electric guitar? There was blood on it. I sigh softly and look back at Gill. I notice something sticking out of his pocket and grab it.

It was a note. It was asking Gill to come to the library. And...it was signed with my name...

“What...What the hell..?” I mumble. Why was my name written on this? I never wrote this! I quickly leave to check Sho and Aiko and it was the same thing. A note asking them to meet somewhere with my name on it. Sho’s said the theater and Aiko’s said the toy room.

“Fuck...” I mutter under my breath after putting Aiko’s note back. Getting rid of them would look far too suspicious.

Ellen runs into the toy room. “Guys! Gill is waking up!” she says. Everyone hurries to the library, where Walter and Emilia already were.

Gill groans softly and sits up a bit, a hand on his head. “What...What happened..?” he mumbles. Gill looks around the room groggily. He stops when he looks at me. His eyes widen and he screams, scrambling away.

“Gill?! What’s wrong?!” I say, taking a step toward him.

“Get away from me!” Gill yells. “Keep her away! She's fucking crazy!”

“What?! What are you talking about?!” I demand.

“Don't act dumb!” he snaps. “You’re the one who did this to me!”

There was a deafening silence after he said that. It was only brisk by the trial announcement. Everyone slowly begins to leave the room until I was the only one left. And then I follow.

We all head up the stairs and into the hallway. We walk quietly but Gill shot a glare at me every so often. All of the evidence was pointing at me. But...But it wasn't me! It couldn't be! Someone was trying to frame me and I needed to figure out who! Everyone gets to the doors and pushes them open. Light floods the hallway and every steps into the room. It was time for the fourth class trial to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neck gore


	25. Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can't Accept - Killing Life Trial Part I

Everyone stands at their podiums quietly. Bradley, Aiko, and Sho all had pictures in their stands now. That left...eight of us. Only half of what we started with. And If everything goes well, seven by the end of this.

“I don't even know why we’re having this stupid trial!” Gill says. “Nichole is the one who knocked me out, I know it! I saw her!”

“Now...hold on,” Tabitha says softly. I could tell it was taking all of her willpower to remain under control. “Lets just...go over everything first. Play along for now...”

“Play along?! I know what I saw! She came up and hit me!” Gill snaps.

“P-Please Gill? No harm will come of it,” Ellen says.

Gill frowns softly before nodding a bit. “Fine...”

“So...anyway, we should start with the bodies,” Walter says. He looks at Tabitha. “I know that you’ll want to begin with Sho, but Aiko died first. So we should begin with him. Okay?”

Tabitha nods curtly, scowling.

“A cause of death is as good of a place to begin with as any,” Emilia says. “So...anyone have any ideas then?”

“What if the killer tried knocking him out too and hit too hard?” Georgina asks.

“Or maybe he was choked like Sho,” Moose suggests.

Could either of those really be the case? No...No, that didn't sound right.

“No, it couldn't have been either of those,” I declare. “Aiko didn't have any signs of injuries to his head and no bruising around his neck.”

“Well hold on,” Emilia butts in. “How can you say that for sure? There was clearly a struggle near the door. It is possible he could be choked.”

“No, that can't be it,” I retort.

“You’re probably just saying that because you’re the killer,” she says.

“H-Hey, that’s not true!” I demand. It seems Emilia wasn’t going to listen to me without a fight. Well I’d just have to show her the truth!

“Aiko was attacked are the door!”

”Someone went for him in an instant!”

”Anything could have happened to him!”

”That’s true,” I say. “But choking? I don’t think so.”

”Are you saying that because you don’t think so?”

”Or because you’re the killer?!”

”You can’t even prove it!”

There it was! The opening I was waiting for! “I’ll cut through those words!” I yell out.

Emilia tense up a little and frowns. “Hm..?”

“There would have to be bruising. I've had an extension cord wrapped around my neck once and it left a dark bruise.”

“Um...o-on accident, right?” Ellen asks softly.

I nod. “Yeah, of course.”

“Fine, what do you suggest happened then?” Emilia shoots back.

“Well...there were those weird injuries on his neck,” Walter muses softly. “Like he was stabbed with something thin.” He makes a stabbing motion for some reason.

“What could cause something like that?” Gill asks softly. “I bet Nichole knows...”

“Hey, what’s that suppose to mean?!” I demand. “...but I do know. Only because I looked around!”

Gill rolls his eyes a little bit. He really didn't like the fact that he had been knocked it and no one was listening to him. Honestly...I wouldn’t either.

“Anyway...I found a bunch of epipens in one of the toy chests. They were all empty. So I think that's what killed him,” I say.

“Epipens? Like...that stuff for allergies?” Georgina asks. “Moose, are they yours? I didn't know those things could kill someone!”

“Yeah, they’re mine,” Moose says. “And they can kill for sure. Even one is enough if ya don't need it, but he had ten loaded up into him. No survivin’ that. Killer musta grabbed him at the door and injected them into him.”

“Th-That...That’s awful...” Ellen says softly.

“Can we please talk about Sho now?” Tabitha says softly.

“Yeah, now sounds like a good time to talk about him,” I say.

“He was alive when we found him,” Emilia says. “So I suppose that means he was killed while we were searching for Guinea Pig.”

“Someone choked him with something,” Walter says. “Probably their hands or something.”

“He must have woken up when we were searching,” Georgina says. “His eyes were open and it looked like he had been screaming. So he must have seen something he wasn't supposed to.”

“I bet the killer was trying to get rid of some evidence,” Gill mumbles. “And then Sho woke up and...saw them. So they dealt with him.”

“He...He probably didn't even know what was going on...” Tabitha murmurs softly.

“What were they doing there anyway?” Ellen asks. “I mean...everyone was in weird places at the time.”

“I had a note,” Gill says. “Saying that I needed to go to the library. It...was signed in Nichole’s name.”

Everyone looks at me. Even more evidence piled up against me. “I found one in Sho and Aiko’s pockets,” I mention. “Aiko was meant to go to the toy room and Sho was for the theater.”

“He didn't even get that far,” Moose says. “Musta walked in on the killer with Aiko...”

“So...what was the point of Gill’s then?” Ellen asks softly. “If...If we assume Aiko and Sho were the first victims um...where does Gill come in?”

“Yeah, it's not like we can kill three students,” Walter says. “It seems odd to drag him into this just to knock him out.”

I try to think. Why would Gill be involved? I had to think very carefully.

_Who were the original victims? ___

____

____

That would be...Aiko and Sho.

_Why wasn't Sho killed then?_

He went to the wrong room and ruined the plan.

_Why couldn't they kill Sho right there?_

It wasn't the plan. The killer needed more time. They must have done it early if the three boys were all awake as well.

_How could the killer decide to deal with Sho while everyone was investigating?_

They would need a...distraction.

“I’ve got it!” I say suddenly.

Everyone looks at me. “What did ya get?” Moose asks.

“I know why Gill was targeted!” I say. “He was never meant to be a victim. I don't think he was ever part of the original plan. But since Sho went into the wrong room at the wrong time, the killer needed time. So Gill was set up to distract us during the investigation so they could kill Sho.”

“Wasn't it your idea for everyone to go looking for Gill?” Emilia points out.

“Wha--I was just worried about him!” I say quickly.

“So that would mean Sho and Aiko were the original victims...” Georgina says softly. “...two people who never had their secrets released.”

“Does that mean the killer would be someone who did or didn't have their secret come out?” Walter asks.

“I'd say didn't,” Tabitha says. “There’s no reason for anyone who had their secrets out there to kill as far as I'm aware. But those who didn't had a motive. So that just leaves Emilia and Nichole.”

“Are you all still honestly entertaining the idea Lucky Charm isn't the killer?” Emilia asks. “Even with all the evidence? For Christ’s sake, Guinea Pig has been saying it's her the whole time!”

“What I'm saying is we never know until we've talked about absolutely everything,” Tabitha counters coldly. “And right now, you and Nichole are the ones who have the greatest motive for murder. So I better hear some good goddamn excuses before I just bash both of your heads in and call it a night.”

“It might be a good idea to start clearly your names,” Walter says.

“Well I actually have an alibi for last night,” Emilia retorts. “I was having a slumber party with TV Show Host. And if her word isn't enough, Talentless was invited too. She never showed.”

“I uh...I was sleeping,” I say softly.

“That ain't true,” Moose replies. “Ya came into my room last night wantin’ somethin’.”

“Wait, she did?” Georgina asks.

“But I didn't!” I demand. “Moose, I told you twice already that wasn't me. What did I even want?”

“Well...ya never said,” he explains. “I was tired and ya just kept on a knockin’ until I answered. I just let ya come in and take whatever so I could get some sleep.”

“She must have taken the epipens from his room,” Gill says.

“Someone is trying to set me up!” I exclaim. “I know they are!”

“But it looked like ya and everythin’,” Moose says. “Now I'm sorry lucky lady, but I know I saw ya at my door.”

There must be something I can talk about. Something that will show I had nothing to do with it. And then I got it. “But those notes!” I say.

“The ones signed in your name?” Ellen asks. “I don't see how--”

“It's not my handwriting and it's definitely not my signature. I can even prove it if one of you has a paper and pencil,” I reply. “And Gill and Sho were attacked with an electric guitar. Anyone could have taken that from the music room.”

“Well...she was confessing her secrets yesterday...” Gill mumbles softly. I think I was starting to get through to them.

“Then whatever it was she was hiding must have been truly awful. Bad enough for her to say everything else and pretend nothing bothered her,” Emilia butts in. “And it's a great way to deflect guilt off of her.”

I frown a little bit. I was beginning to get ideas about who really did it and everything was starting to fall into place. In fact, as time went on, I was starting to get answers for more and more. And I think I knew who the killer was now. It was..!


	26. Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can't Accept - Killing Life Trial Prt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning below!

“So Emilia, what’s your secret?” I ask her. “I was confessing mine for all of yesterday after all.”

There’s a moment of silence. “...I have none,” she finally says. “What all of you think of me means nothing.”

“That moment of hesitation tells me otherwise,” Tabitha says.

“Okay, another question,” I say. I look at Moose. “Has Emilia ever taken a picture of you?” I ask him.

Moose shakes his head. “No, she ain't done anythin’ like that.”

I could notice Emilia frown a little. I look at Ellen next. “What about you?”

She nods quickly. “A-A few times, actually!”

“Before or after applying makeup?” I ask next.

Ellen was quiet for a moment. “...actually um...i-it was always after...”

“Tabitha?” I ask.

She shakes her head. “Never taken mine. I don't wear makeup.”

I look at Georgina. “She took mine a few times after doing my makeup,” she says.

“She's never taken mine,” Walter says.

“Same here,” Gill pipes up.

“When you took my picture, you said it helps with your memory,” I say.

“Well, yes,” Emilia says quickly. “Due to my prosopagnosia, all of your faces look the same. Studying pictures of your faces might make things easier for me. But I like to work one at a time or I might get confused.”

“It sounds like you just started,” Tabitha comments. “You started with the one living person who hasn't had their secrets revealed yet...”

Emilia scowls a bit. “Are you honestly trying to accuse me right now?” she asks. “To be in such denial...”

“I’m just saying it's awfully suspicious of you,” Tabitha says.

“This...This is absurd!” Emilia spits. “To honestly think you would all just ignore all the evidence staring you right in the face. Why...I...I’ve never met a group of people more...more...more asinine, moronic, idiotic, revolting, dense or more STUPID THAN ALL OF YOU!”

Emilia was starting to come unhinged. This is what I wanted. Now I just needed a good push to get everyone on my side. I take a deep breath and let it out. And, once again, I begin to say all of my secrets.

“Please stop!” Monophanie eventually says, covering her ears. “Our ears can't take anymore!”

“Point is, I have nothing to hide and I certainly would never kill my friends!” I say.

“It sounds like you're the one in denial, Emilia,” Walter says.

“Oh shut up Mr. Arthritis!” Emilia snaps at him. “What a pathetic secret to have! And another thing! You can't prove anything! There's no proof that points to me! All the evidence points to Nichole! Nichole is the fucking killer! Eye witness testimony, handwritten notes signed in her name, that fucking guitar she loves to play so much!” Emilia looks at me and points her finger. “It all points TO YOU!”

This was it. This would be the final nail in the coffin. All I had to do was get through her lies.

“There’s one problem--”

_“Shut your goddamn mouth, killer!”_

“--with all of that--”

_“Stop ignoring the evidence!”_

“--I don't play electric guitar--”

_“I won't lose to you!”_

“--I play bass!” I yell out.

“Who fucking cares about that?!” Emilia yells. “Two people saw you that night! That is irrefutable evidence! SO STOP TRYING TO HIDE FROM IT!”

“No, you've got that wrong!” I cry out loudly.

Emilia tenses up. “What...How do I have that wrong?!”

“There is a way for them to think they saw me. You took my picture, but not so you could remember my face. It's so you could recreate it! You used your makeup to look like me!” I yell.

“And how can you prove that when I was in another person’s room all night long?!” Emilia shouts at me.

“U-Um...actually,” Ellen says meekly. “I-I woke up last night...and um...I saw you leaving the room. I-I didn't want to bug you s-so I pretended to be asleep...”

“Then that's everything we need!” I say. “Let's wrap up this whole case once and for all to prove who really did it!”

“During the night, the killer was spending the night with Ellen. The killer slipped out to go through their plan, not noticing it woke her up. They used a picture they took of me to make themselves look like me using makeup. Then they wrote two notes, one for Sho and one for Aiko. They knocked on Moose’s door and took his epipens when he let them in, most likely learning about them thanks to the motive. They slipped the notes under Aiko and Sho’s doors and went to get an electric guitar. Then they waited. Aiko was the first one to wake up and went to where he was suppose to. The killer got him from behind and they struggled a little before they injected him with all the epipens. Sho must have walked in while the killer was messing with the room so they hit him with the guitar and left him in the hall. By then, everyone was getting up and they needed to be in Ellen’s room so they quickly gave Gill a note. They had to be fast so they must have knocked him out as soon as they entered the library. They used bedsheets and a sock to tie him up from their room. Then they went back to Ellen’s room and acted like nothing happened. While everyone was searching for Gill during the investigation, Sho woke up. They had to deal with him quickly so they choked him. But they had no time to do anything else before we found Gill. All they could do was hope no one could pin it on them,” I explain. “So Emilia...did I miss anything?!”

Emilia was quiet, gritting her teeth. Then she looks at Ellen. “You...You...this is all your fault you USELESS BITCH!” she bellows, completely enraged. “I spend all that time gaining your trust, wasting my precious energy on you! Just so I could get a clear alibi and you couldn't even do that! Every second spent with you was agony and you wasted ALL OF IT!”

Everyone was completely silent after she said that.

“You have got to be one of the most useless, pathetic, whiny, and weakest wastes of space I have had the displeasure of being around in this godforsaken mansion! And you managed to ruin the ONE THING YOU HAD TO DO RIGHT!”

“So is that a confession?” Tabitha finally asks. “Because it sounds like you can't hold onto your alibi.”

“Oh shut up psychopath!” Emilia snaps. “Why aren't we holding a trial for you?! You're the one that shot a kid in the face!”

“CORRECT. BUT-UNRELATED-TO-THE-TRIAL,” Monodam says.

“Besides, we told you that already!” Monokid says. “Totally woulda ruined the whole trial!”

“God, I can't tell if listening to those bears blabber on and on is worse than having to spend another moment with any of you buffoons!” she snaps.

“So did you do it?” Georgina asks.

“Yes!” Emilia finally yells. “Yes, I did it! And you know what?! It was fucking easy too! Aiko was a weakling and barely put up a fight before I injected him with what was basically a lethal drug thanks to that bumbling redneck over there! Sho, well he wanted to play Mr. Hero and decided to walk in the wrong room! Had to take him out. Gill was just a distraction and while I was working the idiot Sho woke up! So I wrapped my hands around that idiots fat neck and choked the fucking life out of him before he even knew what was happening!”

I had voted before she ever finished talking. I didn't want to listen to this.

“Emilia...I-I thought we...we were friends,” Ellen says softly.

“I'd sooner cut off my left hand before I refer to any of you as my friend!” Emilia snaps.

“I think it's time to vote...” Tabitha says softly.

“That's what I like to hear!” Monotaro cheers. “Lets get voting!”

“Who's the blackened?” Monokid says. “Will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?!”

Everyone else puts their vote in for Emilia.

“THAT-IS-RIGHT,” Monodam says.

“Emilia Banks, the SHSL Makeup Artist, is the killer,” Monosuke tells everyone.

I glare at her. Going after me, now that was one thing. But she targeted two of my best friends...and that was too far...

“Yo! Since little miss crazy over there is gonna die, I say we tell her secret anyway!” Monokid says. “You don't mind that, do ya, Em?”

Emilia just scowls angrily.

“Sounds like a yes to me!” Monokid cheers.

“Alright then!” Monotaro says. “Emilia’s big, murder worthy secret is...she's an international wanted criminal for several charges of robbery and homicide who constantly changes how her face looks so no one can pin it on her!”

“...wait, what?!” Georgina says in disbelief.

“It's one charge of manslaughter,” Emilia corrects. “Idiot jumped in front of my car. I guess there was that guy who got shot but he lived...probably.”

I didn't say anything. I...I didn't know what to say. This was just too crazy.

“I think I'm done here,” Emilia says. “There's no tear filled goodbyes, no begging for mercy, no apologies of any kind, no excuses for why I'm justified...I didn't want my secret out so killed the two and that's that. I have nothing left to say to any of you.”

“...unforgivable...” I say softly.

Emilia looks at me. “Hm? What was that Lucky Charm? Well...I guess I could call you Nichole but I never bothered to in the first place.”

“What you did...it’s unforgivable!” I shout angrily.

“My, my, this is a new reaction,” Emilia says. “Does this mean it was okay when Patty killed? Or Antonio? Or Bradley?”

I frown a little. “That's not what I--”

“Oh wait, I get it. You just cared about Sho and Aiko more, right? You didn't care about Ashley or Agitha or Xin.”

I don't respond that time, my hands clenched into tight fists.

“Maybe you just never cared about any of them,” she goes on. “Maybe you don't care about anyone but yourself and this is all just a ruse. That would be interesting...” Emilia turns around to look at the bears. “Alright, I'm done here! Lets just this show on the road already before I die of boredom!”

“Wait, can we at least see what you look like?” Georgina asks.

She glances back at us. “I could do that, but one thing is stopping me.”

“What’s that?” Moose asks.

“I hate all of you,” she replies bluntly.

The bears pull out their mallets. “I’ll take it from here boys!” Monophanie says. “So let's give it everything we’ve got! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIME!” They slam their mallets down. The five chains clamp down on Emilia and drag her up into the air.

A screen drops down and begins to play a video.

**Emilia Banks has been found guilty.**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Monophanie walks into what seems to be a beauty salon. Her brothers follow her inside, seemingly laughing and talking. She shoves then all out of the room and turns to Emilia, tied to a barber's chair and struggling in her bindings.

Monophanie pops open a makeup case. Emilia looks at her. It all looked like some pretty standard stuff, but everything had labels like _toxic_ and _not for human skin_. Monophanie looks at Emilia and picks up a pointy nail filer and a makeup brush.

**Beauty Is Pain!**

Monophanie spins the chair ridiculously fast and applies various makeup to her. Emilia looked like a sick mess when it stopped, makeup splattered all across her face. She starts to squirm around and scratch up her nose. He face was getting itchy. No, it was burning! She yells and kicks her legs wildly as the horrid sensation fills her face.

Monophanie began filing Emilia’s nails, although she kept breaking them so eventually decided to rip them off with some pliers. Emilia screamed in pain. Monophanie finishes pulling and sets the supplies down. She begins to rummage around in the makeup kit while standing on Emilia’s lap.

But at that moment, she tore free and ran off, shoving Monophanie aside. As she ran out the salon and through halls, the other Monokubs tried stopping her with glue, feathers, glitter, and powder. By the time she reached the end, she looked even worse and was coughing. And she kept scratching and tearing at her face. But she had no more nails to itch with and it was getting unbearable!

She found her way to a tub with a poorly made label that said _water_ on it. She approached it and looked down. She could easily tell it wasn't water. Whatever inside as steaming, despite it’s clear coloration. That couldn’t be safe.

As she turns around, Monophanie butt bumps her and she falls in with a splash. She screams and splashes about in the tub as the liquid sizzles and begins melting her flesh. Soon the tub had an orange-red color to the liquid. Monophanie uses special tongs to pull out Emilia's skull. She bows, satisfied with her work. The _water_ label on the tub peels off to reveal the real label. _Acid._

“Jesus Christ...” Gill mutter softly as it finally ends.

“I’m so proud of myself for such a successful makeover!” Monophanie says happily.

“Y-You’re all sick!” Ellen says. “You...You’re all a bunch of sick bastards!”

“Hmph! Some people just don't understand true beauty! Now shoo, off to bed!” Monophanie says.

Without another choice, everyone shuffles off and back through the hall.

Everyone went to their rooms. I lingered a little before going to Ellen’s. I could hear her crying in her room as I knock.

“Ellen, honey, it's Nichole. Do you want to talk?”

“N-No...” There’s a long moment of silence before she opens the door. “...maybe...”

I take her to the kitchen and make the two of us hot chocolate. She sniffles and stares at it but doesn't touch it.

“Hey...I’m sorry she uses you like that,” I say softly.

“...I’m used to it...” Ellen mumbles.

“Why do you say that?” I ask her.

Ellen smiles weakly. “Do you think dying is my only secret?”

“I...guess not...” I reply softly.

"It's mostly by the people on my shows. You know, I run at least five different shows. Everyone who shows up is just their for their five minutes of fame. They come on for an hour, say what they want to say and do what they want to do, then leave. And if they're lucky it carries on for them. But...then there are those times where I meet someone special. That person who has that look in their eyes. The kind that says 'I'm happy to meet you and to be on your show with you'. It's a special look...but when I get it, I know it. And that's what I live for,” she explains.

I take her hand gently and smile softly. “That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard.”

“Thanks, Nichole. The bears can say what they want about me, I don't care. But the main purpose of my show isn't to be remembered. It's so I can make others feel special. Everyone wants their time to shine but not everyone gets it,” she says.

“That's really sweet of you...I should confess something too. About one of my close calls on my dates...it was a close call in more than one way,” I say.

“Um...what do you mean..?” She asks softly.

“Well...he came at me and he...tried to...” I trail off and bite my lip gently.

“He...He tried to..?” Ellen asks.

I take a deep breath and let it out. “He...He was going to...stick his...in my...”

Ellen puts a hand over her mouth. “Oh...Oh my God...oh Nichole, I’m so sorry!”

I nod softly. “He...He pinned me down and...tried to rip off my clothes...but I got away and...he chased me. Bastard tripped and a pipe went right through his eye...”

I looks at Ellen. She...didn't seem to know what to say anymore. “I made you feel worse, didn't I?” I ask. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at this.”

“N-No, it's fine! It's good to let this out! I hear stories like this all the time in...in graphic detail sometimes,” she assures.

I smile softly. “Thanks...the point was, I've been hurt by people I trusted too. So you’re not alone.”

She smiles softly and hugs me. “Thanks, Nichole...”

I hug her back. “No problem. Come on, let's get to bed.” I let go of her and the two of us get up. We head to our rooms, waving to each other as we disappear inside.

I lay down on my bed and quickly fall asleep, completely exhausted.

**Chapter 4: The Eyes Tell Lies the Mind Can’t Accept - Completed!**

Nichole, Gill, ~~Ashley~~ , Tabitha, ~~Aiko~~ , ~~Patty~~ , ~~Agitha~~ , Walter, ~~Emilia~~ , Moose, ~~Antonio~~ , ~~Sho~~ , Ellen, ~~Xin~~ , Georgina, ~~Bradley~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted rape mentioned in after trial scene.


	27. Chapter 5: Run From the Truth And the Truth Will Chase - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Mansion Life: Chapter 5 - Run From the Truth And the Truth Will Chase**

I wake up in the morning to the morning announcement. I had been tossing and turning all night. My blanket was kicked off of me. My pillow was sat against my bed on the ground and I was face first in the mattress.

I groan and push myself up. Yesterday was...way more intense than I wanted it to be. I slowly get ready for the day, my head in the clouds as I shuffle out of my room.

The others were sitting in the dining room already, eating breakfast but not talking. I get my own food and sit to eat. I don't think anyone wanted to strike up a conversation after yesterday so I don't try to.

The screen turns on and the bears summon everyone to the parlor. We all get up and trudge there quietly.

“Good morning everyone!” Monophanie says as we walk in.

“Shut up...” Georgina grumbles quietly.

Monophanie shrinks back a little. Monotaro clears his throat. “It’s time for your next area to be unlocked!” he says.

“Why do you always have to try to make a show of it?” Tabitha grumbles.

“Hey, we need something to entertain us!” Monokid replies.

There’s a loud bang from the right hall. “Alright everyone, enjoy!” Monotaro says. Then the five of them leave.

Everyone heads to the right wing. The door that had been locked before was now hanging wide open. The door led down a set of stairs. I head down.

The stairs led to a concrete basement. There were a few doors down here, one for every wall. I head into the one in the center.

The first room seemed to be an armory. Weapons of all kinds fills up racks and glass cases. There were guns and blunt objects and knives and explosives. Each one had its own specific section to the room. The knives were on the far side of the room to the left. The explosives were on the right. Blunt objects in the back and guns in the center. I decide to leave before Tabitha came in and geeked out.

I head to the room on the right side of the basement. It was a laundry room. It was filled with washers and driers that I would expect to find in a laundromat. While they did have slots for quarters, they seemed to be fully functional without them. “They took their sweet time giving us a room like this,” I mumble. I could clean my clothes later. I leave.

I head to the final room, the one on the left. I walked into another room that I felt familiar with. There was a couch on one side of the room with a vending machine nearby. Some tables and chairs were set up next to a row of cabinets and a mini fridge. I think this was a teacher's lounge.

I head over to the vending machine. It seemed like it didn't need any money. I punch in the numbers for a bag of chips. They fall out and I grab them. I head over to the couch and flop onto it, popping open the bag and starting to eat.

“The Alcatraz Academy Killing Game was the fifth and final killing game to take place,” a voice says.

I sigh softly. Of course. Hm...wait, something was wrong with that.

“Wouldn't that be the sixth?” I say. “Because...there was Makoto and Wayne...then two for the Remnants of Despair...then the New Despair...and then Alcatraz Academy.”

There was silence for a moment and I could hear the sounds of papers shuffling.

“I told you to check them!” Another voice hisses quietly.

“...anyway!” The first voice says again. “Neil Corbin was the fifth and final victim of the killing game. He was murdered in a fit of rage and his death was hidden as a faked suicide! But the lies failed in the end and the culprit was dealt with.”

“Mm...oh yeah! I remember that one!” I comment. “I read about it a couple years ago. Messed up stuff.” I start to pull myself off the couch and I look under it. “Boo!” I yell.

Monokid and Monophanie scream and run out of the room, dropping something.

I walk over and pick it up. It...looked like a script. The front of the script had a title.

_New Killing Game: Monokubs Script_

The title was in big, bold text. I start flipping through it. It was a script for the Monokubs. Probably should have taken that title more seriously. If there was anything of use in here, I wanted to find it with the others. I close to script and hurry out of the room.

I run up the stairs, planning to head back to the dining room in the hopes someone was there, when Monotaro leaps out of nowhere and snatches the script out of my hand. “Hey!” I yell out.

“Sorry, confidential!” the red bear yells out before disappearing out of the hallway. I sigh deeply. Just my luck...

I head into the dining room, frowning a little bit. “Really messed all that up...” I grumble.

Gill and Georgina were in the room and heard me grumbling. “What did you mess up?” Gill asks me, taking a bite out of one of his weird sandwiches.

“The bears had this script and they dropped it,” I say. “And there was probably some useful stuff in there but Monotaro took it from me.”

“Oh, that sucks...” Gill says. “...mm...but it's okay! I don't think anyone would have done any better at it.” He offers a friendly smile.

I smile a tiny bit too. “...yeah, I guess that's true. He would have snatched it if anyone's hands.”

“Did you get to read any of it?” Georgina asks me, stirring a glass of tea with a straw.

I shake my head. “I wanted to read it with you guys, so no, I didn't. Probably a dumb idea...”

“I guess it's the thought that counts,” Georgina says.

Feeling a little better after that, I head off to give them space and spend time with the others.

I find Ellen in the theater. She was getting herself some snacks. I walk over to her. “Hey there Ellen. What are you up to?”

She looks up at me. “O-Oh, hi Nichole! I was just going to go watch something in the theater. He bears play movies apparently.”

I look towards the viewing room. “You sure it won't be something awful?” I ask.

Ellen shrugs softly. “I’m going to find out. Um...do you want to come with me?”

I look at her and grin. “Hell yeah! I want to see what kind of a train wreck of a movie they have playing!”

Ellen smiles softly and the two of us head in. They were playing a terrible rendition of The Shining that they starred in. It looked like the whole thing was recorded on a crummy camcorder. I spend time watching the movie with Ellen. The two of us grew a little closer today.

The two of us walk out of the theater laughing our asses off. The whole thing had been awful! And that just made it better!

“That...That was amazing!” Ellen says between her seemingly uncontrollable giggling.

“Yeah, they were so awful! I would have paid money to see that!” I say, still laughing.

Eventually the two of us manage to calm down and I look at Ellen. “So, I have to ask, but what it's like being in front of the camera?”

Ellen looks at me. “H-Huh? Oh! Oh, Nichole, it...it feels amazing. I'm like a whole new person when the camera is on me.”

“Yeah, I've noticed,” I remark. “You act way different off camera.”

“Heh...yeah, I do...” she mumbles, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. “It’s just...when I'm on camera, I feel better. I feel like nothing matters except for me and my audience. I feel like...myself.”

“Huh...that's some pretty deep stuff, man,” I say.

“H-Huh?! It is?!” she asks quickly. “I-It’s not that profound or anything!”

I smile softly. “Relax. Nothing wrong with it. Anyway, I'm going to head off. I’ll see you around, okay?” I walk off, waving to Ellen as I leave.

I went down to the TV room to kick back and relax with something to watch. I start scanning through the movies. I pause on one I knew. It was a movie Bradley was in. He was on the front cover. I hesitate for a moment before putting the movie on and sitting down to watch it.

Gill walked in just as the movie was starting and sits next to me. “Can I watch it with you?” he asks me.

I look at him and smile softly. “Yeah, sure you can Gill.” I look back at the screen. I spend time crying over a movie with Gill. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I was sobbing uncontrollably as the movie played. Seeing Bradley on the screen after what I had witnessed was really starting to get to me.

Gill was panickedly trying to console me. But then Bradley's character dies on screen and I only cry harder. He quickly turns off the TV and hugs me close.

I start to calm down soon, my hysterical crying becoming choked sniffles as I try to catch my breath.

“H-Hey, Nichole, please calm down...” Gill says softly.

I sniffle again. “I...I’m sorry. I’m sorry, you’re right...” I sit up slowly and dry my face off.

“Hm...whenever I get sad, I like to curl up and hold my favorite toy,” Gill says.

“I don't really have my favorite toy around...and I don't think I want to be in the toy room right now,” I say.

“Hm...well...I like getting hugs from Dr. Baker!” Gill says.

“Dr. Baker...you've mentioned that name before,” I remark. “Do you like him?”

Gill grins happily and nods. “Yeah, totally! He's super nice to me! He even gave me his coat!” He holds out his arms to show off the comically large labcoat he was wearing.

“Oh...yeah, that is pretty nice of him,” I say.

Gill smiles and nods happily. “Yep yep!”

“Well, Monokuma toy isn't here, and I'm not really going to go find a replacement,” I say softly.

“You could always hug the Monokubs!” Gill replies.

“Maybe some other time,” I say softly.

I stand up and give his hair a little ruffle. He squeaks and quickly tries to fix his hair up. “I’ll see you later, weirdo,” I say before leaving.

I find Walter and Moose in the art studio. Moose was watching Walter draw, humming softly while he watched.

“Hey guys, what are you up to?” I ask them.

Walter looks up at me and smiles. “Nothing much, Nichole. Just trying to make some more character designs.”

He leans up to whisper in my ear. “I want to make something for Moose. Distract him for a bit.

I nod and look at Moose. Then I leap into his back and wrap my arm around his neck. “Piggy back ride! Now!”

Moose huffs and runs out of the room. I scream as he dashes off with me on him. He was way faster than I was expecting! I spend time being dragged around by Moose. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Moose pants a little as he starts heading back up to the art studio with me holding onto him. “Man, you’re a lot heavier than my siblings.”

“Do you give them piggy back rides often?” I ask him.

He chuckles softly and nods. “Yeah, sure do. Especially my li’l sister. She loves ridin’ around on me. I'm her special horsie.”

I couldn't help but snicker at the thought of Moose having a little girl riding around on his back.

“I like to give my youngest brother and his Monokuma rides too. But the little troublemakers always gotta do soemthin’ to my hair,” he says.

“You know, I miss my Monokuma,” I murmur. “It was the original too. The one Junko and Diana used for their killing games.”

Moose looks back at me. “Huh? It is? Is it still the same?”

I shake my head. “No way, he got messed with. They had to give him a new AI chip. He's really nice and helpful. Kinda funny too. Oh, and a total klutz!” I snicker a bit thinking about him falling over.

Moose chuckles softly. “Lucky you. Mine just likes to pull pranks and cause trouble with my brother.”

“Nothing wrong with a prank!” I say and give Moose a noogie.

The two of us get back to the art studio and I hop off his back.

“Hey Moose, you like Disney, right?” Walter asks as we enter.

“Mm...sure I do. My sister is into it more than me, though. Loves the princesses. Keeps on her favorites dresses so she can be one,” he says.

Walter smiles a bit and holds up a picture of Moose. He was in your classic Disney animal style. So instead of a human, Moose was drawn as...a moose.

Moose takes it and grins. “She’ll definitely love this!”

The nighttime announcement plays. Walter waves as me and Moose leave. “I’ll make some for the others!” he calls out as we left the room.

Walter gets to drawing. “Hey there, whatcha drawing?” A voice says from behind.

“The others,” Walter replies calmly. “I can draw you guys too.” He looks back at the bears, who were all there, and smiles.

“Thank you so much!” Monophanie says happily.

“Of course. You guys are mostly friends by this point. Even if you’re still giving us those awful motives,” he says.

“You know we aren't in control of that,” Monosuke says.

Walter sighs softly and nods. “Yeah, I'm aware.”

“...WALTER...WE-WISH-TO-TELL-YOU-SOMETHING,” Monodam says.

He looks at them all again. “Hm? What is it?”

“Something super duper big is coming!” Monokid practically cheers. “And you kids are gonna be in the middle of it!”

“You will all have to stand together soon. Never split apart, never give up, never abaondon one another,” Monotaro says. “That way, you can have the best possible ending.”

“What...What does that mean..?” Walter asks softly.

“We’be probably said too much,” Monosuke says to his siblings. “If we don't hurry, he might get mad!”

“Wait, who’s he?” Walter ask. But the bears were already running off. The animator sighs softly and returns to drawing.


	28. Chapter 5: Run From the Truth And the Truth Will Chase - Daily Life Part II

The morning announcement played and I roll out of bed. I yawn and shuffle along in my room, lazily going through my morning routine and leaving my room in a still sleepy daze.

I enter the dining room and get myself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I sit at the table with the others and start eating, yawning softly.

“You seem sleepy. Not resting well?” Gill asks me.

I shake my head a little bit. “Not uh...not really.”

“I have some sleeping medication I never take if you need some,” Walter says to me.

I shake my head a little. “No thanks, I'm fine. Also that doesn't sound legal.”

Walter shrugs and continues eating his breakfast. It seemed like a bunch of health junk I wouldn't be able to stand choking down.

The screen turns on while everyone was eating. Monotaro waves to everyone on screen. “Hello everyone!”

Gill waves back and Georgina nudges him gently, making him stop.

“I hope you all know that's it's motive time!” the bear says to us.

“Cut to the chase and torture us already,” Tabitha replies coldly.

“Oh, no, don't worry about it!” Monotaro says. “In fact, the motive already happened!”

“Wait, wh-what do you mean?” Ellen asks quickly.

“Well...we gave only one of you the motive! The perfect motive! Something that will insure we see a dead body!” he cheers.

“You gave someone...the perfect motive for murder..?” Walter asks softly.

“Yep! And I can promise whoever got it is already planning to murder, so don't expect them to tell the truth. Goodbye!” Monotaro waves again and the video ends.

There was silence at the table now and a heavy uneasiness was slowly rising. Of course, I was still eating. So was Moose and Gill and Georgina.

“...I’m still worried,” Moose assures as he shoves some bacon into his mouth. “But a man’s gotta eat.”

“Girl too,” I say as I eat some more of my cereal.

There isn't another word from anyone else as we eat. The tension only seems to become heavier and heavier as we eat. It doesn't seem to get better as we all separate.

I went down to the armory to take a look around. Unsurprisingly, I found Tabitha down here. I was a little surprised to see Gill though.

The two of them look over as I approach. Tabitha nods softly and Gill grins and waves excitedly.

“Hey guys, what are you up to?” I ask.

“I’m just checking out the gun,” Tabitha says. “I'd love to use them but we don't have a firing range...”

“We can fix that!” A voice says from behind.

Everyone turns around to look at the bears, who had once again appeared from nowhere.

“Hello!” Gill chirps happily.

Monophanie smiles and waves. “Hi Gill~!”

“Yeah, enough if that,” Tabitha says snarkily. “You said something about fixing stuff?”

“You want a firing range so we’ll throw one together in the garden,” Monotaro explains. “If it helps you kids kill we’ll gladly provide.”

“Uh...the underlying motives are a bit uncomfortable but...I guess it's the thought that counts,” I say softly.

“See? She gets it!” Monokid says.

Tabitha sighs softly. “Well...a gun range would be nice to have. Just let us know when it's done I guess.”

The bears nod and they all hurry off. Tabitha and Gill return to looking the weapons over and I soon join them. When the bears returned with the news, Tabitha collected some weaponry and left with us.

Some police grade target posters had been set up along some wooden walls that didn't exist there before. Tabitha gives Gill and me a gun.

Gill seemed to know exactly what he was doing, which was kind of surprising. Tabitha did too which didn't shock me. I, on the other hand, didn't know anything about guns or how to use them.

Tabitha was quick to stop her firing and began scolding me on my stance and handling. I spend some time being taught proper gun use by Tabitha. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Thanks for teaching me that stuff,” I say as I run out of bullets. I don't see myself needing this sort of information again.

“Everyone should know self defense of some kind. The world is really dangerous...” Tabitha says.

I nod softly in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“My dad made sure I knew how to use weapons when I started getting into them. He taught me all he could about how to use them and what kind of safety measures I should take,” she says, smiling softly. “He was cool like that...”

“My dad is pretty chill too. Like, super chill. Total couch potato. The two of us bound over doing nothing until my mom yells at us,” I say, grinning a little.

Tabitha smiles softly. “I don't usually sit around and do nothing. I like to exercise and be active. I don't like having to sit around.”

“Yeah, I can totally see that,” I comment. “But I love sitting around...and I'm going to go inside and do that right now! I’ll see you later.” I pass her the gun I had been using and go inside.

I get a snack from the kitchen and sit down at the table. Walter was there as well, sipping an energy drink. Other than that, he seemed to have a very healthy looking meal. Grilled chicken and a side salad.

I look at my own meal. I messily threw together a burrito. But...I didn't care much and start eating it.

“So do you eat like that often?” Walter asks me.

“Hm..? Oh, hell yeah!” I say, taking another bite out of it. “Shit’s delicious man,” I mumble with my mouth full.

“You should really eat healthier!” Walter declared matter-of-factly.

“Walter, I’m fine,” I reassure him, taking another bite.

“Do you know how terrible that is for your body?!” Walter shoots back. He begins to go on a long rant about my eating habits. I spend time being lectured by Walter. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Walter, you can't sit here and tell me how to eat when you chug caffeine all day and never sleep and you draw all day,” I reply halfway between his ranting. I just wanted to eat my burrito in peace.

Walter stops. “Yes, but I'm healthy otherwise,” he replies.

“But that doesn't stop all the unhealthy stuff from affecting you,” I tell him. “Like, have you even tried getting help for your insomnia?”

“I don't want to,” Walter says curtly. “It gives me more time to draw.”

I frown softly. “Walter, that's really not--”

Walter stands up from the table. “I’m going to go now, Nichole. Have a good day.” He walks off.

I sigh softly and finish my food before leaving as well.

I went to the ice cream parlor to get some dessert. Georgina was there. She had filled a bowl up with gummy bears and M&M’s from the topping section and was eating them.

I decide a bowl of toppings wasn't so bad and do the same, getting a larger variety than her.

“You don't have to be such a copycat,” Georgina says while she eats some candy.

“Hey, good ideas are good ideas,” I reply. “We can't all be original.”

Georgina smiles softly. I spend time eating toppings with Georgina. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“So how do you feel about this place?” Georgina asks me soon.

I look at her. “Hm? What do you mean?”

“What’s your opinion of the mansion? Is it cool, does it suck, that's what I'm asking,” she clarifies.

“Um...I mean...I guess it's alright,” I say after a moment. “Is rather it not have the whole ‘my friends died in this room and now it freaks me out’ kind of vibe.”

Georgina nods softly. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“What about you?” I ask her in return.

“Mm...” She pops another candy into her mouth. “...it's alright. I like this place, for whatever reason. Can't put my finger on it.”

“Huh, sounds weird. Kinda like being in love,” I remark before grinning.

Georgina blushes softly. “You don't have to mention that all the time, you know...”

“Yeah, I know,” I say. “Well, I'm heading to bed I think. Goodnight.” I set my empty toppings bowl down and leave.

I head into my room and flop onto my bed with a huff. The motive was still sitting in the back of my mind. I knew this motive...I remember reading about it. It was fake last time but was that the case again? I yawn softly and drift off to sleep thinking about it.


	29. Chapter 5: Run From the Truth And the Truth Will Chase - Daily Life Part III

I wake up to yet another morning announcement. They got so annoying to listen to every single day. I think the only thing that was keeping me from going crazy by this point was pure spite. I roll myself out of bed and get ready for the day.

The thoughts of the motive lingers in the back of my mind as I got ready. Someone had a motive. Only one person. And they were already preparing to kill us...but...we had no real way of proving that to be true until someone died. I didn't want to wait that long...

I head out of my room, tying my hair back into its usual ponytail. I head into the dining hall and gets a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I sit down to eat.

There was a heavy tension in the air at the moment. I ate my food quietly like the others. Everyone was at least accounted for, so I didn't have to worry about them being dead or something.

Breakfast goes by, seemingly dragging on forever. Everyone goes off to do their own thing. If I wanted to lessen this tension, I absolutely needed to try and calm everyone down. No way of doing that besides hanging out with them! I walk off with a new mission in mind.

I went to the toy room, only to find Ellen there. She was rummaging around in one of the boxes, looking for something.

I walk over to her and peer into the box. It was filled to the brim with stuffed animals and she seemed to be sorting through it.

“Looking for something important, Ellen?” I ask her.

She looks up at me. “Oh um...I-I was trying to find a panda bear I found in here a little while ago.”

“How about I help you find it, hm? Sound alright?” I ask her.

“Ah u-uh...yes...yes, that’s alright,” she assures me, smiling softly.

I smile too and kneel down next to her. I spend time searching the room with Ellen. The two of us grew a little closer today.

I found the panda plushie hidden behind one of the toy chests. “Oh, here it is Ellen!” I say.

She hurries over and takes it from me. “Thanks...”

“So is there any reason you were looking for it?” I ask her.

“It um...It just reminds me of one I had...when I was a little girl and in the hospital all the time...” she murmurs softly.

I frown a tiny bit. “Oh...I see...”

“I lost it a while ago but...it just makes me feel safe,” she explains to me.

“How did you even start your shows if you were in the hospital so often..?” I ask her.

“Oh...well...I was actually on one first. I went onto a talk show to speak about my battle with my illness and...and I liked the feeling. The feeling of being important, like I was special and that I mattered. That's kind of how I got the idea,” she explains.

“And you just...talked to some people and got a show?” I ask her.

“Oh um...my parents did a lot of the talking, actually...they’re very influential people! So they helped me get off the ground...I sort of took off from there,” Ellen murmurs.

“Well, I’m glad you had a chance to make all your dreams come true,” I say to her. Then I pull Ellen into a hug. “You’re an awesome person, Ellen. I’m glad we’re friends.”

Ellen hugs me back. “Yeah...Yeah, I am too, Nichole. You’re super cool.”

The two of us break the hug and I head out of the room, saying my goodbyes to her. I felt like I had a better understanding of Ellen now.

I went up to the balcony and found Moose there. He was sipping on a glass of tea calmly and staring out at the garden below.

I sit down in a chair next to him. “Got more of that stuff?” I ask him.

Moose smiles and slides a pitcher over to me. “Might want t’ get a glass,” he warns me.

I take the pitcher instead and begin to drink from it. Moose smirks. “I like your style, lucky lady.”

I grin back and keep chugging from the pitcher. I spend time drinking tea with Moose. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Do you have any plans for when we get out of here?” I ask Moose. “Any life long dreams you want to complete or something?”

“I just need t’ get home and see my family again...” he says softly. “Then I can get back t’ work.”

“Is...that all that matters to you..?” I ask him.

“If I could take a break, I would!” Moose declares. “But...my Pa needs the money...and I can't rest.”

“Then why did you come to this school?” I ask him.

“...the school promises success for everyone who goes. T’ me, that meant havin’ my farm get the money to help my Pa...” he murmurs.

“...everything you do is for him, huh?” I ask.

“He needs help and I have t’ be there for him,” he replies. “It’s all on me to help him. Everyone’s countin’ on me. My Pa, my siblin’s...everyone...”

“Hey, don't forget it’s not just on you!” I say. “Your siblings have to be working hard too! You left your farm to one of your brothers and I'm sure he's getting the other two to help out. And your dad is fighting super hard to stay healthy! So don't put this whole thing on yourself, because everyone is helping you!” I then give him a big hug. “And I’ll help you too! I’ll try making you as lucky as I can so your family will be happy and healthy!”

Moose stares at me for a moment before a grin breaks out on his face and he pulls me into a spine shattering hug. “Now y’all have no idea how happy that makes me!” Moose cheers.

“Th-That’s...great...Moose,” I wheeze, his hug squeezing the life out of me. “Please...let go...can't breath...”

Moose relaxes me and I fall back into my chair, sucking in deep breaths and letting them out. “Oh thank god thank you...” I wheeze.

Moose laughs loudly and pats my back roughly before heading off with the empty cup and pitcher. I soon head off too, once I had caught my breath. I felt like I had a better understanding of Moose.

I went down to the garden and saw Ellen and Georgina at one of the tables. Georgina seemed really bummed out and Ellen was trying to cheer her up.

I walk over to the two. “Hey gals, what's going on here?”

Ellen sighs softly and looks up at me. “Georgina seems to be upset about something.”

I look at Georgina. She had her head down and a scowl on her face. I purse my lips and tap my chin. “...I’ll handle this Ellen! I know what to do!”

Georgina glances at me through her bangs and I grin wide. I spend time trying to cheer Georgina up. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Georgina was howling with laughter after merely half an hour. I was sprawled out on my back, one of my shoes stuck in a tree and covered in mud and grass. I wasn't entirely sure how I got like this. I think I hit my head.

Georgina walks over and helps me up, laughing into her hand. “Okay, okay, you win. You win!”

I grin as I'm helped up. Then my shoe falls out of the tree and hits my head. Georgina returns to her wild laughter.

I rub my head gently and put my shoe back on. “Glad I could help! I make people laugh all the time!”

“Man, I wish I could do stuff like that,” Georgina says, still giggling softly. “Luck seems so cool. Think I got any?”

I look her up and down for a moment before nodding. “Totally! I bet you’re super lucky! Lucky enough to get out of here!”

Georgina grins. “Oh, you’re too sweet~! Little ol’ me leaving this place and...uh...and...” Her face blanks.

“Uh...Georgina, you okay?” I ask her curiously.

Georgina frowns a little bit before nodding. “I...I’m fine. Just having a brain fart. Can't remember my house is all.”

“Huh...that’s weird,” I mention.

Georgina waves her hand nonchalantly. “It’s nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I’m going to hit the hay, alright? I’ll see you around.” She heads back inside.

I head inside soon after, thinking about how odd that just was. I enter my room and make a beeline for the shower.

After scrubbing myself clean of the mud and checking for any serious head injury, I headed back to my bed and flopped on in, wearing tomorrow clothes already. Pajamas were overrated!

I yank the blanket up over myself and close my eyes. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I had a feeling. Like soon...everything would change...and there was no going back...


	30. Chapter 5: Run From the Truth And the Truth Will Chase - Killing Life Investigation

The next day I slept in. I wasn't really sure how late but I think it was after the morning announcement. I didn't need to cause the others any worry right now. I hurriedly get ready for the day and rush out of my room.

I hurry to the dining room, everyone looking over as I rush in.

“Well there’s one of ‘em,” Moose says as I entered.

“Huh? One of them?” I ask. I do a quick head count. Four people sitting at the table. Gill and Georgina were missing.

“Are they still asleep?” I ask. Everyone just shrugs in response.

“We’ve been waiting for them to show up,” Walter mentions. “The morning announcement played about forty-five minutes ago.”

I really did sleep through it then. But it wasn't like Georgina and Gill to sleep through it. “I’ll go check on them,” I say.

I head to Gerogina’s room and knock loudly. I don't get a response so I knock again. “Georgina? Are you there? It’s Nichole!” There’s still no answer.

I try the door and it opens, so I walk in. Her bedroom was empty. I go to Gill’s room. His opened too and I don't see him inside. I head back to the dining hall.

“I just checked their rooms. They aren't there,” I say.

Everyone gets up. “Then we should find them,” Tabitha says. “Something could be wrong.”

“I say we take sections,” Walter decides. “I can look here. Ellen can go to the east wing on this floor. Moose can take east wing on the top floor. Tabitha can take the west wing on the top floor. And Nichole can go to the basement.”

Everyone nods in agreement to the plan and we all head out. I head down to the basement in order to look around.

I go down the stairs. The moment I got into the basement, the ground begins to rumble and shake, like a massive earthquake was shaking the foundations of the house. The door to the armory gets blown off its hinges by a massive explosion.

I didn't get the time to react before the door slams into me and throws me to the floor in an instant.

Everything was flickering in my memory from that point. I remember the ringing in my ears and a terrible pain in my entire body. Moose got my into my feet. Everyone was screaming and panicking but I couldn't hear them. Then I was in the armory. Everything was on fire. Moose and Tabitha were following me in, saying something I couldn't hear. Then I was staring at a body. Someone crumpled up in a knife display case. Their red hair was singed and burned up to their shoulders. Glass and knives filled their back and their front was scorched.

It was Georgina. The body discovery announcement played and then I was grabbed. I can't remember much after that. But I saw what I needed to see. Georgina Dellora was dead.

**Killing Mansion Life: Chapter 5 - Run From the Truth And the Truth Will Chase**

“..........--ak---Nic------ke u-----ole! Wake up! Nichole!”

My eyes shoot open and I sit up quickly. “What?! What’s happening?!” I yell out suddenly.

Moose takes a step back as I sit up. “Fuckin’ finally! I thought ya died on us!” he shouts.

“I...I’m fine...I think...my head just really hurts...” I gently put a hand to my head and wince. “Shit...so does the rest of me...”

I stand up shakily. Moose helps keep me up. “Don't push yourself too hard, lucky lady,” he says. Back to the nickname it seems.

“I’ll...be okay. Really...where are Gill and Georgina..?” I ask.

“We ain't seen Squeaks at all. Looked all over the house,” he says. “And...Georgina...she didn't make it...”

I frown and push away from him, stumbling into the armory.

Any remaining fire had been put out by now. The room was in complete disarray. The explosives section was completely gone. A lot of shelves had been knocked over and there was debris everywhere. Weapons warped by the explosion were scattered around. Gerogina’s body was where we found it, crumpled up in a broken knife case. The others were looking around at the moment.

I walk over to the body slowly and begin to do my own investigation, not wanting to disturb the others. The bottom of Gerogina’s torso and her legs were horribly burnt. Her chest up seemed to be fine, except for her mostly burnt away hair. There were knives and glass in her back. There was a single knife in the back of her head.

“That was most likely the killing injury,” Tabitha says, pointing at the knife in Gerogina’s head. “But it's hard to say with how much damage she sustained...”

I nod softly and keep looking over the body. There were two pockets at the top of her vest that hadn't been damaged by the explosion so I rummage around in them.

In the left pocket, I pulled out a lighter. There was a Monokuma design engraved on the side of it. I put it back and pull something out of the right pocket. It seemed to be a picture.

I look at the picture and frown softly. “Guys...Guys! Come here!” I say. Everyone walks over and looks at what I was holding.

The picture showed everyone here outside the school. I was the one who set up the camera since I was walking toward the group. Ashley was off to the side, on her phone but talking to Bradley. Gill stood in the front with Georgina's arms wrapped around him from behind. Emilia was standing with Ellen, who was trying to get the taller girl to smile. Moose and Patty were holding up peace signs with big grins. Walter held up a picture of himself he drew and Aiko was next to him, holding a puppy. Sho had one arm around Tabitha’s arm and the other around Antonio’s, pulling both close to him. Agitha was focused on a clipboard and Xin had his eyes closed in the back.

“When...When was this taken..?” Walter asks softly.

“I sure as hell don't ‘member this!” Moose shouts defiantly.

I didn't remember it either, even though I clearly set up the camera. None of us spent any time at the school. We were out on the bus before we even had the time to talk to each other. But in those photo, we seemed to be friends already.

“I-It’s our memories...they were erased...” Ellen says meekly. “Like the other times...”

“How many memories?!” Tabitha demands.

“We could be well into our twenties and not even know it,” Walter says.

I frown softly and put the picture into my pocket. There was no way of answering that question right now. “Let’s get back to investigating,” I say softly.

I return to looking around with the others. I take the time to look the room over. Most of the damage was around the explosives section, which was rather close to the door. The knives section, on the other end of the room, was far less damaged. I go look at the door.

It was still laying in the hall. The knob was warped and the door itself was beyond repair or use. The lock seemed to have the end of a key or something broken inside of it though. I knew something was in there.

I go back into the armory. I frown as I look around more. It seemed like anymore evidence that might have existed was destroyed completely. That was an issue...but here was something else that seemed off.

There was a shelf still standing in the back of the room. I walk over to it. It seemed to be well reinforced and I could feel a draft coming out from behind it. I pull on the shelf a little and it opens up. There was a passageway back here!

Everyone walks over me once again as I revealed the secret passage. It was dark inside but it seemed like we would all fit.

“Was this always here..?” Tabitha asks softly.

“I-Is it safe to even go in here?” Ellen asks in a hushed tone.

“I don't know...” I murmur. I take a step forward to enter the passageway...but the trial announcement plays.

“Huh? What...hey, I hardly got any time to investigate!” I demand.

“You were unconscious for a little while,” Walter says. “But...there wasn't much to look at anyway.”

I sigh deeply. I wanted to go looking through this area but...we had to get to the trial. I head back upstairs with everyone.

The door were opened at the top of the grand staircase in the parlor. Everyone heads in and walks through the hall.

The sounds of our echoing footsteps were quieter than usual. Something felt so wrong about all of this. There was almost nothing to look at. Gill was still missing. And what was that passageway? I felt like I wouldn't get everything answered during this trial. But I had no time to complain. We reach the end of the hall and push open the doors. Light floods the hallway and we step into the room. It was time for the fifth class trial to begin!


	31. Chapter 5: Run From the Truh And the Truth Will Chase - Killing Life Trial Part I

We all head to our respective podiums. Emilia and Georgina’s faces were now crossed out in their stands. Gill’s stand was empty.

“Hey, where the hell is Gill?” Tabitha asks. “He isn't dead, is he?”

“You don't see a picture in his stands, do ya?” Monokid asks us. “Yeah, didn't think so!”

“Well then where is he?!” I demand. “Shouldn't he be here?!”

“Gill was under some rubble caused by the explosion,” Monosuke says. “He had severe injuries and was under no condition to come to the class trial. He's currently in intensive care. Expect to see him tomorrow, assuming he’s innocent.”

“Some friends we are...” I mutter softly at that.

“Well we at least know not to worry about him,” Walter says. “So let's commence with the trial!”

“The first place to start is definitely the body,” Tabitha says. “So let's go over it first.”

“A lot happened to her. She got burned and stabbed,” Moose says. “I reckon she got caught in that explosion.”

“That’s possible. Was she stabbed after it then?” Walter asks.

“There were a lot of knives in her...” I murmur.

“I-If she was stabbed...wouldn't that make Gill the killer?” Ellen asks softly.

“Well what if she set off the explosion and that's what killed her?” I ask. “That wouldn't make Gill the killer.”

“I don't think we can determine that yet. Let's come back to the body later,” Walter says.

“Can we talk about that picture she had?” Moose asks. “I don't like it one bit.”

“A picture of everyone in front of the school that we never took...it’s clearly supposed to be the motive,” Walter says. “The bears must have told her about our lost memories and showed her the picture.”

“How do we know Gill didn't get the picture and Georgina took it?” Tabitha asks.

“Why would she stick it in her vest pocket after stealing it?” I reply.

“She does have pockets on her jeans and I don't see why she would steal it in the first place just to keep it,” Ellen murmurs.

“I think it’s safe to say Georgina was the one given the picture for now,” Walter says.

“Alright, so she got the picture and all. Why’d she take Gill down t’ the basement t’ talk ‘bout it, hm?” Moose asks us.

“She had a crush on him,” I say. “Maybe she just wanted to talk to him about it first and see what to do from there.”

“Why would Georgina want to hurt him if she had a crush on him?” Tabitha asks.

“...maybe the bears said somethin’ extra that we don't know,” Moose says. “Hard t’ say.”

“How do we know Gill and Georgina were the only possible murders?” Walter asks.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Ellen asks. “Th-They were the only ones in the room when it all happened.”

“But there was someone else who never showed up during breakfast.” The animator points his finger at me. “Nichole!”

“Gah!” I yelp. “Dude, don't scare me like that!”

“How could Nichole have done it? She was with us before the explosion,” Tabitha says.

“Yes, but she was still late and I'm not satisfied that she's been cleared as a culprit,” he demands.

“...that’s fair,” I say nonchalantly.

“It is?” Ellen asks me softly.

I nod. “Mhmm. I’m pretty suspicious, but I can explain it to satisfy Walter.”

“If you’re okay with that...” Moose murmurs softly.

“I was sleeping when everything was going down,” I declare.

“...Nichole, that isn't definite proof of anything,” Walter says after a moment.

“Y-Yeah, I knew that!” I say defensively. “Just letting you know what I was up to last night.” I probably shouldn't be acting so casually, but there was less pressure on me than the last trial at least. “I couldn’t have been in that room because the door was locked from the inside.”

“What about that secret passage we saw?” Tabitha asks. “That could have been a way out of the room.”

“But none of us went in it,” Ellen points out. “And it was dark. We can't know if it was a secret passage or a secret room or something.”

“Besides, how could I set off those explosives and leave the room without Gill or Georgina trying to stop me?” I say.

“A lot of the evidence was destroyed in that blast I reckon,” Moose says. “But I suppose we have nothin’ concrete to convict lucky lady of anythin’.”

“Let’s talk more about that explosion then,” Tabitha says. “We should try to determine how it was set off and why.”

“There were a lot of explosives there,” Walter says. “But there’s no real way to tell how many were duds or fakes and how many were real.”

“Well some of them had to be real in order to do damage like that and kill someone,” Tabitha says. “And whoever set one off got the real one.”

“Pretty lucky...” Walter murmurs softly.

I frown softly. I didn't like the way Walter was acting during these trials.

“I think it was Georgina who lit them,” I say. “She had a lighter in her pocket like the picture. If we’re sure the picture was hers and she put it into her vest pocket for that reason, it would make sense for the lighter to be the same.”

“D-Didn't the lighter have a Monokuma decal on it?” Ellen asks. “S-So...it was the b-bears’ right?”

“We can confirm that~!” Monophanie announces happily. “We were asked for a lighter and we delivered!”

“If she got the lighter, that would mean she was plannin’ this whole thing from the start,” Moose says.

“Did someone ask for a key to the room as well?” I ask the bears.

“THAT-WOULD-BE-CORRECT,” Monodam says. “A-KEY-WAS-ASKED-FOR-BY-A-STUDENT.”

Someone asked for a key and a lighter, the motive was given to Georgina, there was no way in or out of the room. The pieces were there and starting to fit together. And I think I knew who did it now...


	32. Chapter 5: Run From the Truth And the Truth Will Chase - Killing Life Trial Part II

“I think Georgina is the one who killed herself,” I announce.

“Wh-What?” Ellen asks. “She k-killed herself?”

“That's completely absurd!” Walter demands. “Why would she do something like that?! How do we know you weren't the one who got the motive, Nichole? How do we know you didn't use your luck to make this all work out for yourself?”

It seems Walter wasn't satisfied with this answer. I don't think I could blame him, but I knew I had to be right.

“Think about it. Georgina had the lighter and the picture. The times are way too close for me to have gotten both of them in the room, lock it, light a fuse, sneak out through a secret door, and then return to the basement in time for it all to explode,” I explain.

“You’re the Ultimate Lucky Charm,” Walter replies. “I wouldn't doubt your ability to pull off such a murder.”

Walter was being completely stubborn. I’m sure he’s pieced it out in his head and determined I was the killer, and I couldn't blame him for that, but I had to show him he was wrong for everyone’s safety!

“Walter, there’s evidence that shows I'm not the killer!” I shout.

“Nichole, I know we’re friends, but there’s just too much evidence point to you!” he replies. “I’m sorry but I don't see how it can be anyone else!”

“There is no way--”

_“Stop fighting it!”_

“--I could have--”

_“Nichole, please be honest!”_

“--known about the--”

_“I won't listen to your lies!”_

“--hidden passageway!” I demand.

“You could have just used your luck to know about it! There’s no other way it could have been left open like that!” Walter demands.

That was it. This was the moment of truth! “You’ve got that wrong!” I cry out.

Walter seems taken back. “Wh-What do you mean?”

“The Monokubs said they had given someone a key. I don't think Georgina would have planned to lock herself in with the explosion, so it's possible Gill asked for it and they came in through the passageway. I bet that’s what it is. It’s how the bears get around,” I explain.

Walter frowns softly and thinks for a moment. “...yeah...yeah, that makes sense actually. But what happened to Georgina with all those knives?”

I try to think about an answer for that. How did that happen? I needed to decide now.

_Who was in the room at the time?_

Georgina and Gill were.

_Who ended up dying?_

Georgina died and Gill lived.

_Who set off the explosion but didn't know how to react?_

That would be...Georgina, since she probably wasn't expecting the door to lock.

_How would her body end up in such an odd state?_

If she got blasted back by the explosion...of course!

“I got it!” I exclaim. “Georgina never expected to be stuck with the explosion so she probably had no idea what to do. When the blast finally happened, she must have been caught in it and thrown back. That’s why she was burnt. And she landed right in the knife display.”

“That makes sense,” Tabitha says. “The force of her landing in the knife display plus the explosion itself could have gotten them stuck in her.”

“Let’s try to get the events of the murder settled before voting,” Walter says.

I nod in agreement. “Right. This entire thing started with the killer getting the motive. From then they were probably planning something. Maybe they wanted more answers, maybe they were told something we’ll never know about. But they had a target and a plan. They asked for a lighter and convinced Gill to meet them in the armory. They probably talked to him about the motive before attempting the murder. They had the plan to light fuses in some bombs to try to set off an explosion and kill Gill. But he got his own plan while they were doing that. He got the bears to bring him a key, which he used on the door and broke inside of it. That left both of them stuck in a room with lit bombs. When the explosion finally happened, Gill was buried under rubble and possibly protected while the killer was blasted back and crashed into the knife display, killing them. And that killer...is Georgina,” I explain.

“All of that makes sense t’ me,” Moose says.

“I say we go for it,” Ellen adds, trying to sound confident.

“It sounds like everyone is ready to vote!” Monokid cheers.

“Then let's get this thing going!” Monotaro says. “Who is the blackened? Will you make the right choice or he dreadfully wrong one?!”

Everyone put their vote in for Georgina.

“That is...correct!” Monosuke says to everyone.

“GEORGINA-DELLORA-IS-HER-OWN-KILLER” Monodam explains.

“S-So...So it was her?!” Ellen asks in disbelief. I felt bad for her. Another one of her friends was gone trying to kill

“Absolutely~!” Monophanie says. “I’m almost relieved we don't have to have another execution.”

“Oh cram your pie hole!” Moose snaps.

Monophanie yells and shrinks back in her seat.

“So there won't be an execution then? We can just go?” Tabitha asks the bears.

“THAT-WOULD-BE-CORRECT!” Monodam says. “THE-BLACKENED-IS-NO-LONGER-ALIVE-SO-NO-EXECUTION-WILL-BE-HELD.”

“So get your asses out of here!” Monokid shouts.

We stare for a moment at the bears before leaving the trial room. “Expect to see Gill tomorrow!” Monotaro yells out at us as the doors shut.

We head back through the hall and down the stairs. We all head into our rooms without a word to anyone.

I lay in bed and just put my face in my pillow. I couldn't help but feel like something about that entire trial had been completely...off. I wasn't really sure when I fell asleep, but it happened eventually. It was a long, restless sleep.

**Chapter 5: Run From the Truth and the Truth Will Chase - Completed!**

Nichole, Gill, ~~Ashley~~ , Tabitha, ~~Aiko,~~ ~~Patty~~ , ~~Agitha~~ , Walter, ~~Emilia~~ , Moose, ~~Antonio~~ , ~~Sho~~ , Ellen, ~~Xin~~ , ~~Georgina~~ , ~~Bradley~~


	33. Chapter 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair - Daily Life Part I

**Daily Mansion Life - Chapter 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair**

The morning announcement woke me up in the morning but I didn't really feel like getting out of bed. There were still too many questions about yesterday. Like why Georgina targeted Gill, what the bears told her specifically, who was running this whole thing.

I pull the group picture out of my pocket and stare at it. We all seemed so happy and friendly. We must have all been pretty close. And for this to happen to us...it hurt me a lot.

I slide out of bed and get ready for the day, still lost in thought and not too focused. I walk out of my room and head to the dining room.

Everyone was eating at the table. Gill still wasn't here yet. I get myself a bowl of cereal and sit down to eat as well. The others were just quiet as they are their food.

Someone walked in as we all started to finish up our food and we look over. It was Gill. He had his left arm in a sling with bandages wrapped around it. Bandages were also wrapped around the right side of his head, covering his eye. His coat was scorched along the sleeves and bottom of it. He had minor cuts and scrapes on him. He seemed...unemotional.

“Gill!” I say, standing up quickly and hurrying over. “Gill, are you alright? Can you talk about what happened?!”

“No, I don't want to...” he grumbles softly. The others had gotten up too but he walks past everyone and into the kitchen to get breakfast.

“Guess he’s not in a talking mood...” Ellen says softly.

“I wouldn't be either,” Tabitha replies.

I frown softly and follow Gill into the kitchen. He had taken his arm out of the sling to make some cereal.

“Should you be using that arm?” I ask him.

“I don't know...I don't care...” he says softly as he pours some milk into the bowl.

I walk over to him and gently touch his shoulder. “Gill, everyone is here for you. You can talk to us if you need to,” I say softly.

“You weren't there for me when I was dying under all that rubble...” he murmurs softly.

“We looked for you! We searched the entire house before we even started investigating! We had no idea you were there until the bears said, but we would have gotten you out if we did!” I explain to him.

Gill was quiet for a minute before turning around and hugging me tightly and shaking. “P-Please don't leave me again...” he says weakly.

I slowly hug him in return and pat his back. “No one is going to leave you,” I say softly.

It takes a moment for Gill to let go of me and dry his eyes. He puts his arm back into its sling finally and takes his breakfast to the dining room. I follow him out.

Gill sat down to eat. He only got two bites in before the bears summoned everyone to the parlor. Gill sighs softly and stands up, heading with me to see what they wanted.

The others were gathered in the room already. The bears were waiting for us on the staircase.

“As lake as yesterday was, a trial is still a trial!” Monokid shouts down to us. “So you all know what that means for today!”

“But there are no new areas for us to explore,” I say. “You guys unlocked all the doors.”

“Wrong answer~!” Monophanie says cheerily.

Moose frowns. “Whaddya mean wrong--?”

A ladder drops from the ceiling and hits the ground with a loud crash. It didn't fall over, making me believe it was attached to something.

“Go explore! Lots of surprises await you all!” Monotaro exclaims happily.

We all look up into the hole that now existed in the ceiling that the ladder led to. Without much of a choice, we all ascend into the attic one by one.

The attic’s main area was large and spacious. There were four doors for us to enter up here. I head to the first one.

The first room was freezing cold. It held sixteen cabinets along one wall and a table in the middle with some science equipment on it. I felt like I knew was this too was. Bio lab seemed like the correct name...

I go over to one of the cabinets. They had an ominous aura about them. Against my better judgement, I pull one open.

The empty eyes of Ashley stare up at me from the now opened cabinet. Blood still stained her mouth and there were wounds from glass all over her. Her scarf was still tightly wrapped around the stab wound to her stomach.

I put a hand over my life and back away from the body quickly. The door opens as Ellen walks in. “Oh, Nichole! Is anything--” She stops as she looks at Ashley’s body. Then she screams loudly and runs out. I quickly shut the cabinet and follow her.

Ellen was getting comforted by Tabitha and Walter by the time I walked out of the room. They could handle it, so I decide to go into another room.

What I walked into looked like another armory. There was a small array of weaponry here, along with poisons and other things. I felt like I knew this room too in the back of my mind. It was a secret room.

I headed out to the next room after looking around in the secret room. The room next door seemed to be a police station. The entire thing seemed run down and trashed. Tables were flipped, papers were scattered around, I think someone tried to burn some stuff. Graffiti covered the walls, mostly with Junko or despair written or pictures of Monokuma.

The entire room was trashed, so I wasn't really sure what I was expecting to find in here. But I did manage to come across something. It was a pile of student profiles. Sixteen of them. It was for everyone here. “This is a weird thing to find...” I mumble softly. I decide to keep them on hand for now and head off.

The final room looked like an office. There was a large desk with a chair sitting near the back. A couple bookshelves and filing cabinets were in the room along with a door that didn't seem to open.

I set the student profiles down on the desk and go through it. I find another stack of papers and pull them out. The looked like...contracts for something. There was a lot of legal jumbo mumbo I wasn't even going to repress I understood. But there was one phrase that stuck out like a sore thumb in the paper.

“I willing agree to participate in a killing game...” I read out loud. What...kind of contracts were these? The one I was holding looked fresh and new. Gill’s name was signed on it. “What..?”

I check the next page. This one looked older and had been folded up. This one has Ashley’s signature. I keep flipping through them. Bradley, Patty, Sho, Tabitha, Aiko...name after name of everyone here except...Georgina’s was missing. At the very bottom of the stack was...mine.

I grab the student profiles and rush out of the room with the contracts. I burst into the main attic space. “Guys! Guys!” I scream.

Everyone hurries out into the area. The panicked look on my face didn't make them feel any better. I hold out the contracts and everyone takes a turn looking through them, eventually taking the ones that had their names signed on them.

“What the fuck is this?” Tabitha says. “Is this some kind of a joke?!”

“I-I never s-signed one of these,” Ellen stammer nervously, staring down at her paper with worry.

“This is my signature though...” Walter says.

“Why...Why Wild we ever sign up for a hell like this?!” Gill shouts.

“I bet we can answer that!” A voice says.

Everyone turns to look at the bears, who were standing there with big grins that made my heart leap.

“Now, why would any of you ever sign up for a game like this..?” Monotaro says. “Well...let’s see...” He points at Tabitha. “A guilty murderer.” He points at Moose. “Suicidal and stress ridden.” Then to Gill. “Unloved by your own creators.” Ellen. “Dying slowly of an incurable disease.” Walter. “Losing the thing you love the most.” And then...me. “And a danger to everyone around you! So, you tell me why you signed you for something like this!”

“A-Are you saying we wanted to die?!” I snap.

“It sure sounds like it to me,” he replies mysteriously. “And your friends honestly weren't doing much better. Ashley had that whole only loved for her body thing going on. Then there’s Patty with her deeply rooted self hatred. Agitha and her inability to control her crumbling family. Antonio was getting into deep debt trouble. Xin’s dojo was lost and his family unsupportive. Bradley’s movies were totally bombing. Aiko’s business was failing and Sho was having some serious parental problems. Emilia was an internationally wanted criminal. And then there was little miss talentless, Georgina, worthless compared to her peers. I'm just saying, you kids weren't the happiest bunch.”

I felt a pit forming in my stomach as Monotaro continued to talk about the others. Every single one of us had a reason to sign up for this and the bears know them. We had who knows how many years worth of memories wiped clean from our memories. There’s no telling how much worse it got for us.

The pit continues to grow in my stomach. A bad taste is left in my mouth and my head begins to spin. I felt heavy, like I was sinking into a black pool and I couldn't pull myself out of.

I open my mouth to say something, anything, but all that comes out of me is an agonizing scream. The kind of scream that gets etched into someone’s memory forever. A scream filled with the purest form of despair. I ran off screaming.

I ended up in my room before I stopped screaming. My door was shut and locked. I could hear the others knocking on it and calling my name. But I just sat against it and cried into my hands.

I cried for the lives we lost. I cried for the people that were hurt. I cried for everyone that thought this was the only option for us. And I cried because...I needed to cry.

I had stopped crying for a while but stayed where I was quietly. I still had the student profiles with me and I flipped through them quietly. Monotaro had been telling the truth about the issues everyone had. I put them down and soon stand up. I was done crying. I was done feeling sorry for myself. I was done with all of this. I leave my room.

Gill was still outside my door, waiting for me. He smiles when I walk out. “Hello, Nichole!” It was nice seeing him smile at least.

“Hey Gill...where are the others?” I ask him.

“They said that it would be best to let you have some alone time. But I didn't feel like doing that,” he explains. “After all, you said you won't leave me, so I won't leave you either!”

I smile softly and ruffle his hair. He squeaks and tries to fix it quickly. “I’m going to...try and relax a bit. I need to clear my head,” I say.

Gill gets his hair fixed and nods quickly. “If you need anything, you know who to find!” he nearly yells.

I laugh a little and nod, heading off. I went into the ice cream parlor to grab a snack. Walter was there drinking a rootbeer float.

“Nichole! Hey, I’m glad to see your managed to leave your room,” Walter says.

I smile weakly and rub my arm gently. “Thanks...I uh...just came here for some ice cream is all.”

He nods and moves out of the way of the ice cream bar. I get myself a large sundae to eat. “Mind if I at least keep you some company?” Walter asks me.

“I guess that’s okay...” I say softly, still trying to smile. I just needed to keep my mood up the best I could. For myself and for the others. I spend time eating ice cream with Walter. The two of us grew a little closer today.

Walter was rubbing his hands gently, frowning a bit by now.

I look at his hands then up at him. “They hurting?” I ask him.

“They’ll be fine...” Walter says softly, still frowning. “They just hurt sometimes.”

I walk over to him. “Walter, maybe they would hurt less if you tried taking breaks,” I say.

“Nonsense. I must work whenever I feel the need to! The best art is made on a whim when you get that rush of inspiration! If I miss it, then it's a chance to draw wasted!” he demands.

“Well if you keep drawing like that, eventually you’ll never be able to go along with those whims!” I retort sternly.

Walter flinched a bit and his bouncing seems to...stop finally. I blink and stare for a minute. Did I say something wrong?

“...drawing is what makes me happy, Nichole. It's the one thing that brings me joy in a bleak, colorless life...” he says softly.

“Walter, what do you mean?” I ask him gently.

“...I could say I don't see color is the main issue but it's a bit more than that. I...have a hard time making myself feel happy. But when I draw I am nothing but happy. But I don't need people seeing two sides of the same coin...so I act happy like I do when drawing. Bouncing around and being joyful as I can. So I don't have to worry anyone,” he says softly.

I frown a little bit and hug him gently. “Man, you don't have to do stuff like that. We’d still like you for who you are, Walter.”

Walter looks at me and smiles a tiny bit. He starts bouncing again, making the hug a little more difficult, and hugs me in return.

“Walter, you don’t have to keep pretending you’re happy,” I tell him.

“But I am happy!” he replies cheerily.

I smile softly. Eventually, the two of us let go and parted ways. I felt like I understood Walter a little better now.

I went out to the garden to get some fresh air after that. I was at least feeling a bit better now. Tabitha was out here, sitting down and drinking a cup of tea quietly.

I walk over and sit down next to her. “Hey there, Tabby,” I say, now a bit cheery.

“Please don't call me Tabby...” she says softly before sipping her tea a little. “...and hello, Nichole. Good to see you’re doing better.”

“Hey man, I always bounce back. Can't keep a girl like me down!” I say.

Tabitha smiles softly. “Glad to hear it, then.”

“Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?” I ask her.

Tabitha nods softly. “You may, I don't mind.”

I smile and relax. I spend time hanging out with Tabitha. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“This is nice, Tabby,” I say to her.

Tabitha frowns a little. “I said stop calling me that. My name is Tabitha.”

“Yeesh, sorry. I’m just use to giving long names like that shorter ones,” I say.

“Well please stop it. I don't like it...” she mumbles.

“Why is that?” I ask her.

Tabitha was quiet for a minute, before finally speaking. “...my mom used to give me nicknames. But ever since she died I haven't been able to handle getting one.”

I frown softly. “Oh I...I’m sorry, I had no idea.”

“You didn't know, it isn't your fault,” she says. “...did I tell you how she died?”

I shake my head a little bit. “No, I don't think you did...”

“Her and my dad had to be shipped out for a bit. It was supposed to be some basic routine stuff...my dad came joke without his leg and without my mom,” she says softly.

I hugs Tabitha gently and to her back. “I’m sorry that happened to you...” I say softly.

Tabitha hesitates for a moment before hugging me back. “Th-Thank you...” she murmurs.

After a moment, Tabitha pushes me away. “I’m going to my room. Goodnight.” She hurries off, wiping at her eyes. I sigh softly and head off as well. I felt like I had a better understanding of Tabitha now.

I went to the TV room to try to relax for a bit. Gill was here, watching a cartoon.  
I sit down next to him and he seems to perk up when he sees me, smiling.

“Hi, Nichole! Did you come here to watch stuff? Do you want to watch with me?” he asks.

I smile softly. “Yeah, sounds like fun, Gill.” I spend time watching TV with Gill. The two of us grew a little closer today.

“Do you miss that lab?” I ask Gill after some time.

He frowns a tiny bit. “Um...well...I...can't say I miss it that much. I guess I lied the treats they gave me but...the fired the one guy I did like.”

I pat his shoulder gently. “You can always come crash at my place when we get out of that’ll help.”

Gill looks at me. “Huh..? I-I can..? Is that really okay?”

I grin. “Of course it is! I’ll have to do some talking with my folks but they're really understanding, I’m positive they’ll let you stay for a while!” I explain.

The boy smiles a little bit. “That’s really nice of you! I...I’m not really sure what to say.”

I ruffle his hair. “Don't need to say anything, dude! When's e get out of here you’ll come home with me. I’ll set up the guest room for you and you can stay as long as you need to!”

Gill suddenly hugs me tightly with his good arm. I was a little surprised but soon hugged him too and pat his back. “Glad to see you’re grateful.”

I think Gill was starting to cry. “I-I really have no idea what to say...thank you, Nichole...you’re the greatest friend I've ever had! The experiments, the loneliness, the pain...n-never again, right?”

I smile a little bit and pat his back gently. “You're a cool guy too, Gill. I’m glad we’re friends. And yeah, never again. You’ll be safe with me.”

Eventually Gill let go and got up. “I should get some rest. Thank you again. I’ll never be able to express what this means to me.” And with a smile, him walked off. I felt like I had a better understanding of Gill now.

I headed to my room as well, the nighttime announcement playing while I was getting ready for bed. Today had felt like a long day and I was still thinking about those contracts.

We really signed up for this willingly, completely prepared to die...we wanted to die. But then why couldn't we remember it? Why would our memories be messed with at all? Something about this just felt wrong.

I sigh deeply and lay down. Maybe I would figure it out tomorrow. I slowly drift off to sleep.


	34. Chaptet 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair - Daily Life Investigation

The morning announcement woke me up as usual. I go through the boring monotony of my morning routine. Isn't the definition of insanity doing the same thing over and over again? This must be what it feels like. But isn't life just doing the same thing constantly? Get up, get ready, go to work or school, go home, sleep, repeat. I guess everyone was a little insane then.

I sigh softly as I finish the routine. “I told myself no more philosophical ideas in the morning,” I grumble. I head out of my room.

I enter the dining room to get some breakfast. The others were already awake and eating quietly. At least Gill had joined in this time. But it seems no one has much to say to one another.

I get a bowl of cereal and take a seat with them. I didn't want to bring up much about yesterday. It was probably best to enjoy whatever peaceful moments we had left with the numbers getting as thin as they were.

The peace and quiet we got while eating was very nice and relaxing. But it was only short lived because, as I expected, the bears summoned everyone to the foyer soon.

Everyone gets up without a word and we all walk to the foyer as instructed. I couldn't tell how the others were feeling about this.

All five bears were standing side by side, staring attentively.

“...they’re being weird again,” Tabitha murmurs softly.

“Th-This can't be good...” Ellen whispers.

We watch the bears for a moment longer but they just stood there. Then Monosuke leans over to whispers to Monotaro. I could make or the words “your line”.

“Ah!” Monotaro says and looks at the yellow bear. “Right! My bad!” He turns his attention to us again. “Well, hello everyone! I’m sure you’re all very curious about what we have called you here for!”

“If it’s just another motive, then get on with it,” Walter replies.

“Actually, it’s not that,” Monosuke says. “In fact, we’re reaching the end of our game.”

“R-Really..?” Ellen asks meekly. “They end..?”

“That’s right!” Monokid cheers. “Five murders, five trials, five punishments, and ten dead bodies! If you kids paid attention in class, you’ll know that patterns exist and we got a big final trial coming!”

“...weren’t there only four punishments?” I say after a second.

Monokid hesitated for a moment before turning around. I could hear the sounds of paper shuffling. Monosuke sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I told you to memorize the script.”

“Couldn't Georgina dying count as a punishment for her own murder?” Tabitha muses.

“Aha!” Monokid shouts and hits Monosuke in the back of the head with the script, knocking the yellow bear’s glasses off.

“NOT-IMPORTANT!” Monodam finally cuts in. “NONE-OF-THIS-IS-IMPORTANT!”

“Let’s try to get back on track!” Monophanie agrees. “See, since you kids will be going into the final trial, you’ll be discovering the answers to all the mysteries about this place! Including who out of you is the one in control!”

“But we’ve a’ready looked ‘round this whole place,” Moose says. “Ain't nothin’ left t’ see.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Monotaro interjects. “We’ve added some new info for you kiddies to find! So go explore, because it’s time for an investigation!”

The bears hurry off, except for Monosuke, who was still trying to find his glasses.

The others watched for a moment before leaving to look around. I pick Monosuke’s glasses up off the floor and hand them to him.

He takes them from me and sets them back on his nose. One of the lens was cracked but he didn't seem to mind. “Thank you,” he says to me. Then he waddles off quickly after his siblings.

I sigh softly and decide to head back to my room for a minute. My first clue was sitting on my dresser.

There were two files that I pick up and flip through. They seemed to just be information of the Hope’s Peak Academy Killing Games. “Weird...” I murmur. I skim the files before leaving, wanting to test something.

I head to the library and look around. Another file was sitting on the table and I flip through it. It was information of one of the Remnants of Despair Killing Game. The music venue had the other file. The theater had a file for the New Remnants Killing Game. And the teacher's lounge had a file for the Alcatraz Academy Killing Game.

I had gone through all of them to see if there might have been some kind of important information or something new. But no, it was just stuff I already knew about the different games in their respective rooms.

“This is so weird...” I murmur softly. I decide to head up to the attic after that.

In the attic, I found something in the police station. It was a paper about Georgina. The emblem for the school was on the top of it.

I read through the paper one excerpt caught my eye. “...the study of the subject chosen from the reserve course, Georgina Dellora, will commence at the start of the school year. Her experiences will be recorded for the year for us to learn how normal students behave when put in a class of SHSL students, along with how said students will behave to her presence...”

I frown a little bit as I read that. “Georgina was just...an experiment..?” I murmur softly. I set the paper back down and leave the room. There didn't seem to be anything new up here so I leave.

I head down to the basement. The armory was still a total mess. I cousin blame the bears for not being able to clean it up yet. I head to the bookcase that lead to the secret passage we saw and look in.

It was still dark and I couldn't see anything. I sigh deeply and walk into the passageway. After a quick and blind feel around, I could tell this was a hallway. I begin to follow it.

I had to walk with my hands out stretched so I didn't crash into a wall. The floor seemed to go upward slightly but I never crashed into a wall. The passageway was surprisingly big. Moose could probably fit in here, but it'd be a bit of a squeeze for him.

Pretty soon, I could see a bit of light up ahead and I hurry toward it. The light was coming through the cracks of a door that opened with a gentle push and I step through.

I was now standing in the garden outside. I had come out from the side of the mansion through a secret doorway. I was behind a large bush and I couldn't see the patio from here.

I look back into the hallway. “I bet this thing goes all over the mansion...” I murmur softly. I head back into the passageway to wander around so more.

All entrances I found to the passage seemed to be in places that cousin be seen from main parts of the room. Under furniture or behind things or hidden in plain sight. I found several entrances along the first floor and basement floor. The last one I exited out of was in the TV room, pushing a shelf of movies out of the way to walk through.

Gill was sitting in the room and seemed surprised to watch me walk out from the secret passageway.

“Nichole?! What are you doing in there?!” he says in shock.

“Uh...investigating,” I say. “I was trying to figure it where this thing goes. It seems to cover the entire mansion...”

“Woah, weird...” Gill murmurs. “The bears must use to to get everywhere.”

I nod softly. Then the trial announcement plays. “Sounds like time is up,” I say. I start to head out of the room.

“Hey, Nichole?” Gill asks me.

I stop and look at him. “Yeah? What’s up?”

He seemed a little nervous of something. “If...If something bad happens during this trial...and it changes everything...will we still be friend..?”

I stare for a moment before smiling. “Of course we will, man. All of us will be friends still,” I assure him.

Gill smiles too. “Alright...Alright, good.” He gets up and walks out of the room with me.

I head into the foyer with the others. The doors at the top of the stairs were open and we all hear through together. No one spoke a word as we walked, too busy thinking about the evidence. Someone among us was the one who did this. We had all the evidence we needed to figure it out. I just hope...it’s not as painful as it sounds like it will be.

We reach the end of the hall and push open the doors. Light floods the hallway and we step into the trial room. This was it. The moment of truth. The only way we’ll ever get the answers we want.

The final class trial has begun!


	35. Chapter 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair - Final Trial Part I

Everyone walks over to their podiums. No new portraits had been added since no one else had died. But the gaze of our dead friends just seemed to pierce into my soul even more so than usual. They were counting on us, I just knew it.

“So! It’s time for the final trial!” Monotaro says. “Instead of debating to find a killer, you will debate to find out who among you the mastermind is! As usual, if you’re wrong we’ll punish you! The only hint we’ll give you is that it’s someone who participated in this killing game.”

“Hopefully that’ll make this easier,” Moose mumbles softly, adjusting his hat.

“So where should we begin?” Tabitha says. “Maybe with those files we saw about the past killing games?”

“Those were weird...” I murmur softly. “...but there wasn't anything special about them. No hidden messages or anything. Just basic information, like someone made a lesson plan for a class.”

“I don't know if they can help us right now,” Walter adds. “Nichole is right, nothing about them seemed weird. We should wait to talk about them if they become relevant.”

“Th-Then we should s-start with that p-paper about G-Georgina,” Ellen says.

“Huh? What paper?” Gill says.

“There was a file in the police station,” Tabitha mentions. “It spoke about Georgina and her purpose in our class...”

“That makes her placement in this game more sensical,” Gill murmurs. “If she was a part of our class, then she would have been taken like the rest of us.”

“She was...just an experiment,” Ellen murmurs. “To see what happens wh-when a normal student is entered with the SHSL students.” She looks down a little now and frowns softly. “I hope that didn't upset her...”

“There’s somethin’ else weird ‘bout her,” Moose muses. “The contracts ya showed us. Did ya find hers?”

“Oh uh...no, I don't remember seeing Geogina’s in that stack,” I mention. “Everyone else had one though.”

“Huh...weird...” Walter murmurs. “How did Georgina get here?”

Ellen frowns softly. “H-Hey...Nichole. R-Remeber when the bears said that Georgina wasn't original part of the game? What if this is what they meant?”

“But she was in our class. Why wouldn't she get one of those contracts too?” Tabitha asks us.

I need to think about this. The answer was there and I had to decide on it.

_Why wasn't Georgina’s contract in the stack?_

She never got one.

_Why wouldn't she get one?_

She was never meant to be in the game.

_Why would she be skipped out of everyone in our class?_

She would have to be not part of the killing game plan.

_Why would Georgina not be a victim?_

She would have to be the...mastermind.

“I think I figured it out!” I declare suddenly.

“Huh? You did already?” Gill asks me.

I nod. “Georgina is the only one who didn't have a signed contract. Plus all this stuff we’ve been learning about her...I think she could be the mastermind,” I say.

“Woah, ain't it a little early t’ decide that, lucky charm?” Moose asks me.

“That theory does make sense,” Walter agrees. “But...”

“Georgina is the only option we have. I say we vote,” Gill declares, almost demandingly.

“Th-This kind of information could change the entire last trial,” Ellen murmurs softly.

Oh, she was right. If Georgina was the mastermind that would mean Gill would have the motive. But...that kind of complicated things.

“We should discuss that murder again,” Tabitha suggests.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Walter adds, smiling.

“Maybe we can start by getting what Gill knows,” I say. “We didn't have him last time but he has to have a lot of valuable information.”

“H-Huh? Me?” Gill squeaks. “I mean...I guess I could, but I don't see how that’s going to help...we already decided Georgina is the mastermind, right? Why are we doing this?”

“We should decide what really happened at that time to make sure we aren't missing anything important,” I explain. “If she is the mastermind, we could miss something useful by just ignoring this big change.”

Gill frowns softly. “...well...alright then...”

“So Gill, anything you can tell us about the murder?” Walter asks.

“Georgina suspected I might have gotten the motive,” Gill begins, “and she got into a fight with me. She took that picture from me and started reacting negatively. So we got into a fight. She locked the door and...lit the fuse...”

I frown a little bit. “We were way off base...” I murmur a little.

“Wait, but that doesn't make sense,” Ellen says softly.

Gill looks up. “Huh? What doesn't make sense?”

“W-Well um...we d-decided that the secret d-door was left open b-because the bears c-came in...s-so what caused i-it?” Ellen frowns softly and looks downs “I-I’m getting worked up over something dumb...I-I’m sorry...”

“Hey, that ain't dumb,” Moose declares. “Ya make a great point, littlest lady.”

“If Georgina is the mastermind, she most likely slipped through the doorway before the explosion,” Tabitha suggests.

Something about this felt wrong. There were a few holes opened back up with this. I was getting that feeling again. That feeling I had during the last investigation and trial. That something was wrong with what we were being told...

“How could the body be faked? We all saw it,” I say. “And there’s no way the mastermind would just kill themselves, especially to hurt whoever they gave the motive too.”

“Well...Junko Enoshima and Paul Berlin were both able to ‘die’ without really dying,” Gill points out.

“Yeah, but Junko had a twin and Paul used a guy in a mask,” I counter. “There’s no way Georgina could have dressed someone up to look just like her, we all saw her face.”

“What if she has a twin we didn't know about?” Walter says.

“The oldest trick in the book...” Moose grumbles.

“Expect Georgina is an only child!” I reply. “I read everyone’s files. She has no siblings to speak of.”

“I can't deny what we saw was a real dead body...” Tabitha murmurs.

“She must have made a fake somehow,” Gill replies.

“And what about the picture?” Walter says. “Georgina wouldn't have put that in her pocket like that if she planned to die, right? And if that isn't her, why take it from Gill just to leave it on the fake body?”

“Yeah, none of that makes very much sense,” I agree. “If we say Georgina was the mastermind, then that entire murder falls apart. And that makes the theory crumble completely.”

“But it has to be her!” Gill demands. “We don't have any other clues! And she tried to kill me!”

“That’s another problem,” I say. “Why would she try to kill the guy she gave the motive to? That doesn't make any sense to me. It seems counterproductive.”

“As weird as the evidence we were given is, I think we can determine Georgina is ruled out,” Tabitha says. “The last murder doesn't stand up to that kind of evidence.”

“Then I think we need to look at the most obvious suspect,” Walter declares.

“Wait...you have a new suspect?” I ask.

He looks at me, a little confused. “What? You haven't caught on yet?”

I frown a little. Someone else was the suspect. It couldn't be Georgina, we just ruled her out. Someone else had to have done it.

“I would hope one of you would have noticed by now...” Walter says softly.

“We haven't gone over anything else, just stuff about Georgina,” Tabitha remarks.

“I still say we should just vote for Georgina!” Gill says. “She’s the most suspicious person here!”

Wait a second...

“...Gill, you seem awfully determined to vote for Georgina,” I comment. “Even after we decided it couldn't be her.”

“Huh..?” he says. “Well...of course I am! I want this to end just like the rest of you! And I know it has to be her!”

“But Walter is right,” I counter. “There’s some else. Someone who’s extremely suspicious. Someone who could also easily be our culprit.”

“Wh-Who are you talking about..?” Ellen says softly.

“I’m talking about...” I point to the one I was certain was the mastermind. “...Gill!”

“There we go,” Walter says.

Gill seems shocked and taken back. “Wh-What..? Me?! But I'm not the one who did this!”

“Gill, you’ve always been a little suspicious. You disappear into your room all the time. You were someone managed to survive an explosion with just a few scrapes in a room with only one other exit. Always being friendly to the bears. Your determination to pin Georgina as the mastermind. Gill, evidence is starting to pile up on you,” I declare.

“B-But...But I'm a victim too!” Gill demands in a panic. “Georgina almost killed me! I’m the same as all of you!”

“Gill...I don't want it to be you...I really don't. You’re awesome and sweet and friendly. But...But I can't think of anyone else...” I say softly.

“Why...Why are you doing this Nichole..?” Gill whimpers. He was starting to cry. “I...I thought we were friends...how could you treat me like this..?”

I look away for a moment. I couldn't be wrong, could I? If I was wrong about Gill then I was just steering everyone to doom. But...I just couldn't think of anyone else. “Gill...there’s more evidence that it’s you...” I say softly.

I look back at Gill and he was crying now. The others seemed to be getting sympathetic. If I let this continue...no one might listen to me. I had to end this now.

“Gill, in the--”

_“Quit picking on me!”_

“--stack of contracts--”

_“You told me we were friends!”_

“--your contract looked--”

_“Why are you doing this to me?!”_

“--completely brand new!” I declare loudly.

“H-Huh..? That’s it..? A stupid contract..? That’s the best you can use to declare me as the one who put everybody through this?!” Gill demands angrily.

“Why would your contract not look as old or wrinkled as the others if you hadn't planted it there as some kind of decoy!” I counter loudly.

Gill didn't respond to that. His head just droops slowly until I couldn’t see his face.

“This explains his odd disappearances,” Tabitha says.

“And what the bears said to me a few nights ago. This is who they had been talking about,” Walter adds

“Gill m-must have killed Georgina,” Ellen says. “That...That passageway is how he got out alive.”

“And someone like ‘im could easily make stuff like this,” Moose mumbles.

“Gill...” I say softly. “Before the trial...when you asked if we would still be friends...this is what you meant, isn't it?”

Gill doesn't say anything for a moment, as if he never heard us. Or didn't care. And then he starts to talk, but not in response to us.

“...no matter what anyone says...no matter what anyone does...no matter how anyone acts...no one cares about poor, little Gill...” he says softly.

I frown softly. “Gill, that’s--”

“If no one cares about Gill...” He looks up at everyone. His eyes held nothing but rage and insanity. “THEN WHY SHOULD HE CARE ABOUT ANY OF YOU?!” he bellows.

Everyone seemed taken back by this sudden outburst.

“Is that a confession then?!” Walter demands.

“WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT PEOPLE WHO NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME?!” he screams, not answering his questions.

“Gill, how could you do this to us?!” I demand angrily. “What kind of human could do this to--”

“What did you just say..?” Gill asks softly, cutting me off.

I blink. “Uh...what kind of human--”

I get cut off again. “...I’m...not...HUMAN!” Gill screams again. He pulls something out of his pocket. It was a knife. He holds it to the bandages around his arm.

“Gill, you don't have to show them!” Monophanie says quickly.

Gill ignores her and slices off the bandages around his arm. They fall off with ease and he holds it up to show us all. We could see wires and microchips and lights and metal.

“What the..?” I say softly.

“Taken off by an explosion,” he says, still holding up the arm. Then he holds up his other arm. “Sliced off by a saw.” He gestures to his left leg. “Taken off by a robotic dog.” Then to his right. “And they took that one just for the hell of it. And I can't tell you how many organ transplants I’ve been through.”

“Gill, I-I don’t understand...” I say softly. I don't know what I didn't understand. Everything was clear as day. But it just made no sense to me.

“...it’s time to vote,” Walter says softly.

There was no big announcement for it. In fact, the trial room was now silent as everyone votes for who they believed the mastermind to be.

“...that’s correct!” Monotaro announces cheerily. Confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling around us. “Gill Li, the SHSL Guinea Pig, is the mastermind of your killing game!”


	36. Chapter 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair - Final Trial Part II

“Gill...really did it..?” I say softly. “You...You can't be serious!”

“Oh, come on, Nichole!” Gill replies happily, a big grin plastered on his face. He reaches up and pulls off the bandages around his head. There was no injury under them. It had been fake. “We both know this is real! We both know what happened!”

“But...wh-why..?” Ellen asks him softly.

Gill’s grin seems to widen. “Oh, you can ask questions soon everyone! But first, it’s time for a special...POP QUIZ!” He pulls a remote out of his pocket and presses a button.

Five chains fly out of the ceiling and clamp down around our necks. But...these were different. Instead of chains, the collars seemed to be attached to wires. Each collar had a blinking red light on it.

“Hey, what the hell are here things?!” Moose yells out angrily.

“Oh, they’re just a little...insentive for participation!” Gill says, smiling.

“I-Insentive h-how?” Ellen asks nervously.

Gill’s grin widens. “I’m so glad you asked.” He presses another button on his remote. The flashing lights turn green. Everyone screams as the collars electrocute us for five seconds before shutting off again.

Everyone was panting and in pain. Gill laughs. “Oh, this is going to be fun!” he cries out. “So, lets go over some rules. I ask one of you a question. If you answer right, you get to ask me one question! If you answer wrong, I shock everyone and we move on! If you ask unrelated questions or questions before you’re allowed to, I shock everyone. If you answer someone’s question for them, I shock everyone. Do you all understand?”

Nobody says anything. We were still reeling from the intense shock.

Gill scowl and puts his finger over the button. “I don't like repeating myself!” he snaps.

Everyone nods weakly. Gill grins again. “Wonderful! Let’s stop wasting time and get this ball rolling!”

All the lights shut off except for one over Gll. Then a spotlight then on over Tabitha.

“Tabitha!” Gill yells out microphone he now has. “You get the first question, so I hope you studied up! Your questions is: Who was the first person to ever be punished in a killing game?”

Tabitha rolls her eyes. “Easy. Leon Kuwata.”

Gill’s grin turns malicious. “Sorry, but that’s wrooooooong~!” He presses the button. Everyone screams as we get electrocuted once again. “The correct answer was: Mukuro Ikusabi!”

Tabitha groans softly and props herself up on the podium. “I...I’m sorry guys...” she says weakly.

The spotlight over me turns on now. “Nichole!” Gill shouts. “Your turn! Tell me the survivors of both Remnants of Despair Killing Games!”

“Do I have to give full names?” I ask him.

He blinks but smiles. “I love the clarification! No, I won't require full names for this one.”

I nod. “Right...okay so...” I knew the ten people who survived. But judging by the last question, he's looking for very technical answers. So maybe...

“Everyone but Chiaki and Craig survived, because they all woke up and lived!” I say.

Gill stares blankly for a moment before smiling. “That’s cooooooorrect!” Confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling again. “Now you may ask me one question. Follow up questions are allowed as long as hey don't stray from the topic.”

“Why...Why are you doing this to us..?” I ask.

Gill claps his hands happily. “A wonderful first question~! See, this entire thing is just one massive experiment!”

“An...An experiment..?” Walter asks weakly.

“Mhmm! Pretty cool, huh?” he asks. “See, I’ve always been very interested in the killing games. But no one ever used them to research the people. There was no data on anyone there that didn't happen until after the fact. That’s so unreliable and it doesn't even include everyone. But this way, I can see everyone’s reactions and know what I need to about all of you! It's wonderful!”

“Why put yourself in so much danger? You could have been killed at any moment!” I exclaim.

“Don't be ridiculous!” Gill cries out happily. “I knew everything that was happening at any given moment! There was no way anyone could have killed me unless I wanted it! But as long as I was amongst you all, I was able to get all the information I needed just by asking! Besides, way too many unpredictable variables if I'm not a little hands on.”

“That’s all kinds of fucked up...” Moose grumbles.

Gill’s smile turns into a scowl. “Do you know how often I wished for death in the living hell I've been put through? There were times where I prayed that there would be a botched surgery or a failure in an experiment or a gun finally put to my head so I could fucking DIE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE HELL THOSE PEOPLE PUT ME THROUGH DAY IN AND DAY OUT?! THIS IS HARDLY A TASTE OF WHAT I’VE HAD TO LIVE THROUGH!”

Ellen whimpers softly and hugs herself. “P-Please stop...” she says meekly.

“Stop..? STOP?! THERE’S NO STOPPING, ELLEN! NOT UNTIL WE FINISH! THE EXPERIMENT WILL NOT BE STOPPED UNTIL I AM SATISFIED! IT’S MY TURN TO BE THE ONE IN CHARGE AND YOU CAN ALL FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!” Gill screams. Then his pleasant smile returns. “Now then, I think it's time for the next question! Walter!”

The spotlight over Walter turns on. He looked extremely nervous. He kept curls his hands into fists and he was sweating.

“Okay Walter! Your question is: Who was the finally murderer of the Alcatraz Killing Game?”

Walter swallows dryly. “It...It’s Teddy Young...” he says softly.

Gill smiles happily. “That’s coooooooorrect!” More confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling. Walter lets out a shaky sigh.

“Alright my question...is...where does Georgina come into all of this..? You made her seem pretty important...”

Gill nods. “Hmm. Hmm. I suppose I did. Well, you could call her a few things I guess. But the most accurate would be...the co-mastermind!”

“You have got to be kidding me...” Tabitha grumbles. “I mean...Georgina...working with you..?” A big grin breaks out on her face. “Kyahahahaha! What an absolute joke! You guys are truly pathetic!”

“But...you killed her, didn't you..?” I ask softly. “Why...would you..?”

Gill smiles. “Well, Georgina was very useful to me! The killing game was her idea. She had lots of connections and was able to get this entire facility built up pretty much under the radar. The two of us decided on the design, the motives, executions, and the bears. I did most of the hard work when it came to building that stuff.”

“Pops did a great job us on though!” Monokid pipes up from his chair.

“WE-WOULD-NOT-EXIST-WITHOUT-HIM!” Monodam adds.

“But...But why did you kill her..? And why give her that motive..?” Ellen asks quietly.

“Simple! She was crazy! Crazier than me in fact! She was another one of those pathetic Junko wannabes. Despair this, despair that. What a waste of my time! Still, her usefulness was endless! Hell, it was her idea to use all those secrets you guys told us for a motive!” Gill declares.

“We...We told you those..?” Ellen asks quietly.

Gill continues like he didn't hear her. “I couldn't kick her off the team and waste her potential but she was far too dangerous and didn't have the same goal in mind as me. So...I wiped her memory too and stuck her in the game!”

“She...She loved you...” I say, my voice raising. “And you stuck her in here?!”

“She didn't love me,” Gill counters. “She loved the Despair within me. She helped me realize what my true calling was! But she wasn't survivor material. No, she had to be dealt with. She was living for far too long. So I gave her the motive, knowing she would come talk to me. And then I stabbed her and blew the whole room up! She managed to tear my arm up but she didn't do much else. I made sure to frame her before leaving through that secret passage. I wasn't about to become the next Mukuro Ikusabi and she was such a largely unpredictable variable.”

“What about the rest of us..?” Moose growls.

“Ah ah ah!” Gill tuts. He presses a button. Everyone screams as we’re electrocuted once more. “That’s straying from the topic. That’s get to the next question before we answer that!”

The spotlight turns on over Ellen. She looked weak and pained. Tears filled her eyes and she was leaning entirely on the podium, trying not to collapse.

“Ellen! Your turn! Your question is: Which twin died first? Bret or Chet?”

Ellen stares forward, tears streaming down her face quietly. She whimpers weakly and shakes her head a little. “I...I d-don't...”

“Come on Ellen, it's a simple question!” Gill snaps. “Who died first? Bret? Or Chet? Answer the question, Ellen!”

Ellen was starting to cry quietly now, hugging herself tightly. “I-I don't...kn--”

“Bret!” I say quickly. “It was Bret! He killed Chris and died in an execution! Chet was the next victim!”

Gill frowns and looks at me. “Nichole--”

“Gill, she can barely stand!” I demand. “Please, she can't take much more of this. You’re going to kill her at this rate!”

“Mm...that would prove to be problematic...” Gill murmurs softly. “Well, I still can't let something like this go unpunished! So...” Gill cranks a dial and presses a different button.

The green lights turns on for my collar only. My eyes widen as I feel interest electricity course through my entire body. I scream in agony as it goes on for far too long before he finally shuts it off.

I was panting and on my knees. My ears were ringing. They others were yelling my name as I slowly stood up.

“...........n’t count, we’ll move on!” Gill says, his voice finally registering to me halfway through the sentence.

“Moose!” Gill says. The spotlight turns on over him. “Your question is: who was the original leader of the New Remnants of Despair?”

Moose frowns softly. “It uh...It was uh...the um...th-the teacher...whatsisface...”

Gill hums softly. “Well...you technically aren't wrong so...you’re coooooooorrect!” Even more confetti and balloons fall from the ceiling. The floor was covered in them now.

“What’s your big plan now?” Moose asks him. “Ya got what ya wanted. So what now, huh?”

Gill taps his chin. “That’s a big question...but...I’m feeling generous! So let's get things really rocking, yeah?!”

The lights turn back on. But the shock collars stayed on us. “It's time...for the final decision!” Gill cheers happily.


	37. Chapter 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair - Final Trial Part III

“The final decision..?” I murmur softly. “What are you talking about?”

Gill grins happily. “I’m talking about exactly what it sounds like! Every killing game has a final decision in it! Hope or despair, leave or stay, justice or crime! But today, we aren't worrying about any of those. Today our choices are very simple!” Our choices show up on the podium. “Truth or lies!”

“Truth...or lies..?” Moose murmurs.

“God, it's like I'm talking to a bunch of parrots!” Gill snaps. “Yes, your choices are truth and lies! Simple enough for you?!”

“I don't understand why these are our choices,” Tabitha replied coldly. “Maybe you should explain them, jackass!”

Gill smiles happily. “I’d love to! So, I guess it would be easier to explain my big plan! I originally intended to die here and go down in history as the mastermind! But...I had an epiphany during the game! Why be the mastermind...when history can view me as another survivor!”

“B-But you are the mastermind,” Ellen says softly, still trying to gain her strength. “So...So that’s how you would be remembered...”

“But! If I left this place alive with all of you and pinned Georgina down as the sole mastermind, then how the hell will anyone else no the difference?” Gill asks.

“But why would you not expect us to go and tell everyone the truth?” Walter asks him.

Gill’s grin widens. “Ah, that’s where our choices come in! Truth or lie! If you pick Truth, then you will be telling me you plan to tell the truth when you leave! If you pick lie, that means you’ll be saying what I want when we get out! By the way, if even one of you picks lie, I’ll have to kill everyone that picked truth to ensure there are no issues.”

“Why do ya expect us t’ lie for your sorry ass?!” Moose yells angrily.

“Because I can give all of you everything you’ve ever wanted!” Gill cries out happily. The bears all cheered in the background.

“Everything we’ve ever wanted..? What kind of game are you playing at?!” Tabitha snaps.

“There’s no game! It’s just a way for me to be sure you’ll all do as I say if we get out. See, after all the time I've spent with you all, I know what I can offer you!” Gill declares proudly.

“What could you ever give us that will make us go through with this?” I ask. I was honestly more curious than anything. That probably wasn't a good thing.

“I’m so happy you ask!” Gill says. “For you, Nichole, I will find a way to harness your luck so you can control it and bring only good luck to everyone!”

I found myself a little speechless. To bring good luck to everyone...that’s all I've ever wanted to do. It's been my greatest dream. And he could really..?

“Tabitha will get the world top therapists and psychologists working on helping her overcome her emotional issues and borderline split personalities,” he continues.

Tabitha’s eyes widen a little bit. “I...could..?”

“Moose, I’ll pay for your father’s hospital bills and your house bills and be sure that only the best doctors are helping him!” he adds on.

Moose grits his teeth a little. Not out of anger, but so he wouldn't say anything.

“Ellen, I can help you find a cure for your illness! Or, at the very least, extend your life expectancy,” he says.

Ellen sniffles softly and dries her eyes. “Really..?”

“And Walter!” Gill goes on, “I can get you top of the line robotic hands so you’ll never have to stop drawing!”

Walter frowns softly and looks down at his hands. He curls them into fists and winces a little.

“...how do we know you’re telling the truth..?” Tabitha asks after a moment.

Gill tilts his head a little. “Hm? What do you mean?”

Tabitha frowns a little. “Don't play coy with me! This is way too good to be true! How do we know you aren't full of shit?!”

“Honestly Tabitha, try to think about it,” Gill says boredly. “What do I have to gain from lying to you all?”

“Ya could get us t’ vote lie and get outta here without givin’ us what ya promised,” Moose says.

Gill rolls his eyes. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re crazy,” Walter demands.

He sighs deeply. “Crazy. Not stupid. If I didn't keep my end of the deal, how am I supposed to expect you to do the same?”

“He has a point,” I say. “I...think he's telling the truth.”

“How could he possibly do all that?” Ellen asks softly.

“I have a lot of connections, both from my job and the help of Georgina!” Gill explains. “She was rich and smart, so it helped a lot. Probably helped her get into our class too...but! No need to dwell on that!”

“So...you can really give us all of that...if we just keep your secret..?” Tabitha says softly.

Gill grins happily. “Now you’re getting it! Yes, that is absolutely my plan! I’m basically buying your silence. Oh, and if you go against your word, I’ll be sure to cut you off. So don't think you can take it and run!”

“I...I might never get a chance like this again...” Ellen murmurs softly.

“I can finally help Pa...” Moose says to himself, dipping his hat over his face.

“Draw forever...” Walter muses, staring at his hands.

“I can be myself again...” Tabitha says softly.

I look down at my options. Truth or lie. I could have everything I've ever wanted in life. If never have to hurt anyone ever again. I could give good luck to anyone. I'd be able to help people forever. All I had to do was tell Gill I would go along with his plan and...let everyone down.

If I did what Gill wanted, he would win. And everyone who died here, everyone who needs us to make the right choice, would be let down. It would be for nothing. We wouldn't be able to help them.

But on the other hand, I could make up for it. I could help everyone I knew to have a better life. To be as happy as I can possibly make them. To do what I've always wanted.

I frown a little bit and continue to stare at my options. The answer was staring to become clear to me. The more I thought about it, the more I knew what to do.

“...I can't do this,” I finally say. “I can't lie about this.”

Everyone looks at me and Gill scowls. “Excuse me?” he says. 

“I said I won't do it!” I declare. “I can't just let you win like this! I refuse to give up now, no matter what you offer me!”

“Now Nichole, there’s no need for this,” Gill assures. “I promise it won't be so bad. Once you can control your luck--”

“Maybe I don't want to control it!” I demand.

Gill seems stunned for a moment. “What...do you mean..?”

“Because it won't be me!” I say. “It’ll be the lies you made us tell everyone. I’m not going to let that happen. And I can see what power does to people now. I don't want to have the ability to make bad things happen to people, or good things happen to others. There’s no way I can handle that!”

Gill scowls. “I can't believe you, Nichole. Not only would you abandoned this opportunity to help everyone you can, but you would even waste your own life that was given to you by the sacrifice of your friends...I KNEW HUMANS WERE SELFISH! HUMANS ARE NOTHING BUT SELFISH, DISGUSTING, UGLY CREATURES THAT ARE HARDLY WORTH LIVING! I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU ALL!”

“There’s nothing selfish about what I'm doing!” I demand. “The only thing that's selfish is doing what you want for my own gain!”

Gill glares at me before grinning maliciously. “Well your friends seem to have different opinions...”

I look around at everyone. They were all staring at their choices, sad looks on their faces.

“If even one of them votes for Lies, you and anyone who sides with you dies!” Gill declares.

I frown softly and look at the others again. I knew I could get through to them. I just had to try. I would do everything in my power to lead them to the right choice! To the hope waiting for us all!

“Walter!” I say.

He looks up at me then back to his hands. “I would be able to draw forever, Nichole. I never have to worry about it again. I’ll never have to give up and retire.”

“You don't need Gill for that!” I shout. “You can over come this all on your own! And you don't need robotic prosthetics! Would you ever accept that as you?! Would you be able to believe it's your hands drawing!? I know you, Walter! You’d say ‘to hell with that’! So don't give in now!”

Walter frowns softly and curls his hands into fists. “It...It wouldn't be my hands. It would just be a reminder of...what I did...” he scowls angrily. “I’m not giving in to this! There’s no way! The first thing I'm doing when we get out is telling everyone what you did, Gill!”

Gill scowls. “Then I guess you’ll just have to die with her! The others at least have some sense! Right, Ellen?”

He looks at her, making the short girl look down at her feet. “You know I can help you. You know without me, you’ll die a slow, painful death and be forgotten by everyone.”

Ellen starts to tear up and she hugs herself. “I-I don't...want that...”

“Ellen, he's lying to you!” I demand. “No one will forget you! You have adoring fans! You have great friends right here! The five of us will stick together! We’ve made it this far and from here on we have to support each other to the very end! We’ll do everything we can to make sure you live as long as the rest of us! You won't be alone, Ellen! Not with us around!”

Ellen was quiet for a moment. “...if I accept this,” she says, “it’s like I'm saying ten lives are worth mine. But...But that’s not true! I’m just as important as anyone else! I’m not worth more than anyone and no one is worth more than me! If I find a cure, it’ll be on my terms! Not anyone else’s!”

Gill looks towards Moose. The farmer had his hat covering his face. “You might not be the brightest bulb, Moose, but surely you aren't as dumb as your friends when it comes to this. You want your dad to live, right?”

Moose tenses up a little. “Gotta help Pa...” he mumbles.

“Moose, you don't need Gill for that!” I yell out to him. “You’re doing just fine on your own! You know that! And if you need extra help, just come to us! We’ll help you, Moose! We’re your friends! You don't needs Gill’s bribe for this! You’re doing amazing and your family needs you! Don't give up on that now!”

“If my Pa knew what I was doin’ t’ make him better...why, I think he’d just jump out the window right then and there. He was a many that believes in earnin’ what you need in an honest livin’. Not by lyin’ t’ everyone and takin’ the dough for yaself,” he says, pushing his hat out of his eyes.

Gill scowls angrily as he looks everyone over. Then he eyes stop on Tabitha. He grins slowly. I look at her too.

She had her head hung long. Her hands were balled up in tight fists. Tears were staining her face.

“Come on, Tabitha. You know what choice to make,” Gill says. “You know exactly what to do.”

“Don't listen to him Tabitha!” I say. “You’re super strong! You can fight this thing! You don't need him to help you! You’re not weak, you know that! You know what to do! Don't be so pathetic!”

“Wouldn't Sho want this for you..?” Gill says slyly.

Tabitha freezes. “Sho...what...would he want..?” she looks up. “Sho...would want me to be strong. He would want me to make the right choice! He'd want me to do what’s right say say ‘fuck you’ to the mastermind! That’s what Sho would want!” she yells.

Gill looks around at the five of us. And...his face seems to blank and become emotionless.

“This is it, Gill!” I demand. “This is the end!”

“...so you’ve all decided then..?” Gill asks softly. “...you know what choice you want to make..?”

We all nod with determination.

“Then let's get voting!” Monotaro cheers happily.

Everyone makes their choice. I knew I could count on the others to do the right thing.

“And the votes are in,” Monosuke says. “Everyone has voted for...Truth!”

We all look at Gill. I waited for a response. For him to explode into screaming or tears. But instead...a small smile crosses his face. And he slowly begins to laugh.

“This...This is amazing!” Gill cries out. “This is wonderful! This is perfect!” He continues to laugh happily.

“What are you talking about?” Walter asks. “We beat you! You lost!”

“Oh who gives a shit about that?!” Gill demands. “You all did exactly what I wanted!”


	38. Chapter 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair - Final Trial Part IV

“How can this be what you wanted?” I demand. “You were just trying to get us to go along with your plan to lie!”

“I told you, every killing game has a final decision!” Gill says. “I couldn't end this thing without one! That would ruin everything! And then how could I complete my hypothesis?”

“Your hypothesis..? What the hell are you going on about?!” Tabitha snaps.

“My hypothesis of course!” Gill replies. “It was very simple. I wanted to see if, when put into a killing game, Hope would automatically manifest in a student and said student would survive.”

“So this whole thing was just a massive experiment about hope?” Walter asks him.

“Yes, of course!” he replies. “Makoto Naegi, Wayne Little, Hajime Hinata, Zach Johnson, Carlos Johnson-Freud, and Luke Horde. All of them managed to become a manifestation of hope in their respective killing games. And I wanted to see if that was a continuing theme or not. I had to be sure, to study it myself! And Nichole, you played beautifully~!”

My eyes widened a little bit. “Huh..? Me?! You mean..?”

“You were the hope of this killing game!” Gill finishes for me. “I knew it from the moment you convinced everyone to sign those contracts! And trust me, it was very easy when you helped me do it. Your cute little speech about supporting our friends got everyone to sign up! Of course, Georgina and I had to lie just a little about the lethality of it. Her idea, not mine.”

“I...I got everyone into this mess..?” I say weakly. I felt a little sick. This was my fault...

“I mean, Georgina and I could have done it ourselves. You just helped push them towards it!” Gill explains happily.

“Wait, so we didn't sign them things t’ die?!” Moose demands.

“Nah!” Gill says, grinning. “You guys signed them because we lied to your faces. And you all just trusted us so much!”

“B-But why me..?” I say weakly. “Why am I so special?!”

“Because of the hope inside of you!” he replies. “You might have mistaken it as being good hearted or trustworthy or friendly. But don't you agree those things help create hope? Of course, I was only guessing until the first trial took place. The way you took charge and showed the killer to everyone was amazing! I knew it, from that moment, you were the hope I needed for my experiment!”

This entire time, I thought I was going against the mastermind. I thought I was beating the mastermind. But instead I did everything he wanted...

“Then...Then what was that crap during Emilia’s trial?!” I demand. “You told everyone I did it!”

“I had to put you through a small test,” Gill explains calmly. “I knew what Emilia was doing and took the opportunity to be...helpful! I knew why she wanted me so I knew I would be safe from death. And once I woke up, I decided to play along with her! And even when the evidence was pointing at you and everyone thought you had done it, you managed to pull everyone towards the light of hope! Well...except for Emilia, but who cares about that?”

“I care!” I yell. “They were my friends! Gill, they were your friends! Don't you feel anything about that?!”

“Of course I do!” Gill demands. “I loved all of them dearly. That's why it had to be them. I'm not a very good actor, but when people I truly care about are dying, my reactions were genuine. And it made it very easy to hide amongst you!”

“Y-You’re sick...” Ellen says meekly.

“That may be so, but that’s getting off topic!” he retorts.

“You killed my friends...” I say softly. “Gill...I still care about you...but...but you need help, Gill! You’re dangerous! Look around you, look at what you did!”

“Hey, don't think I'm the only one responsible for their deaths,” Gill says. “I’m not the one who killed Ashley, Agitha, Xin, or Sho and Aiko. I might have killed Georgina but she was way more dangerous than I was. She would have gone crazy when she got those memories back. And who’s the one that led Patty, Antonio, Bradley, and Emilia to their deaths? Not me. I believe it was you and your hope! A hope stronger than anyone else’s! A hope that crushed theirs until nothing but despair remained!”

Everything Gill said just sounded like the ramblings of a mad man. That’s what they were. He was completely unhinged. I couldn't blame him for that. Given how he was raised, I'm sure anyone would have snapped with a push. And Georgina was the one that pushed him. He needed help.

“Nichole saved our lives!” Tabitha demands while I was thinking.

“Patty saved your lives too,” Gill counters. “So did Antonio and Bradley! But you still cast them aside and let them die without a fight!”

“You still wanted them to die!” Walter snaps.

“No I didn't,” Gill says. “I didn't care if half of you survived or if two of you did. I just had a cap of five murders. You could have done less if you guys had just stopped killing one another. As long as Nichole was alive I couldn't have cared less!”

“So...I was the one that mattered the most..?” I say softly.

Gill nods. “Exactly! You’re finally getting it! You’re the only one that mattered at all! If you had died before this trial, my hypothesis would have been wrong and I would have let everyone go. But you just kept going, no matter what! Your hope was the strongest of them all and it took you to the end!”

“S-So...you wanted her to win all along..?” Ellen asks softly.

“Yes!” Gill cheers. “Yes! You understand! As long as Nichole won in the end, I didn't care what had to happen! All I needed was her to win!”

“I...did everything you wanted...” I murmur. I let Gill win in the end...

“So now what? What are ya gonna do with us?” Moose asks.

“Let you go, of course!” Gill says. “The experiment is over and we’re done here!”

“I hope you know you aren't getting off Scot free for this bullshit!” Tabitha snaps, grinning wide. “I’ll kick the shit out of you! You’ll wish you died in this hellhole when I'm done with you! Kyahahahaha!”

“Oh, you don't have to worry about that,” Gill assures. “I already will die here.”

I frown softly. “Wait, what? Gill, what are you talking about? You don't have to die here!”

He tilts his head and looks confused. “Huh? Yes I do. Nichole, when you tell the outside world of what I did here, they’ll have my head on a pile. Your friends already want to do my bodily harm. And if we assume none of that happens, I still have to go back to my lab. And they’ll definitely kill me.”

“No, that doesn't have to happen!” I demand. “You can come live with me, like we planned! I can get you help!” I was starting to tear up. “I don't want to see anyone else die! I can't! Please, Gill, let me help! The Remnants of Deapair managed to live! You can too!”

Gill smiles softly. “Oh Nichole...do you know how often someone tries to assassinate them? Or how often they get harassed and attacked and ridiculed? That’s not the kind of life I think I can handle...I’m not nearly that strong.”

“I don't want this!” I demand. “I just want all of us to get out and live and be happy! I don't want you to die!”

“I knew you were the one,” he says. “The one who would be the hope I had been looking for. The beckon that would pull everyone towards hope themselves...but it's too late for me and my hope. This is what has to happen.”

Gill pulls out the remote and presses a button. The electric collars release us as he does. He walks over to Monotaro’s throne. The red bear looks at him sadly. Gill smiles softly and gently pats his head.

“No! Gill!” I try to run over to him but Walter grabs my arm.

“He’s made his choice. Let him go...” Walter says softly.

I look back at him, panicked and distraught, before looking at Gill again. He looks at the five of us, smiling. “Goodbye, everyone! I hope the futures you all lead will be wonderful!”

“NO!” I scream. I shove Walter off of me. I leap over the podiums and run toward Gill. He presses the button just as I reach him.

A single chain flies out and clamps onto his neck. It starts to pull him up into the air..:and I grab onto his leg. He looks at me, shocked. I felt my feet leave the floor as well as the chain attempts to pull me away with him.

For a moment, I thought I would get dragged off with Gill to whatever execution awaited him. But someone grabbed my leg and I look down.

Moose had a tight hold on me. Ellen, Tabitha, and Walter were all holding onto Moose. The chain didn't seem to have the power to lift all six of us off the ground. I look back up at Gill.

“Gill! Please! Let us help! You don't have to die!” I demand.

Gill doesn't say anything. He just smiles sadly and raises his free leg. He kicks me hard in the chin.

I grunt as his foot collides with my chin. He knocks me back and I let go of his leg. I fall back with the others. We all crash to the floor as Gill rockets off into the darkness above. The five bears get off their thrones and run over to us to make sure we were okay as a screen comes out for all to see.

**Gill Li has been found guilty!**

**Commencing the punishment...**

Gill was standing on the outside of a large, white maze. One of the shock collars was around his neck. The light was blinking a gentle red. The maze was tall and imposing. It didn’t look like it’d be possible to go around it. But Gill didn't want to do that anyway.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out before walking into the maze. It was time to just get this over with. It was time to end everything and pay for what he’s done.

**Amazing Lab Rat!**

Gill does well for the first few turns. Nothing seems to happen. There were no raps or dangers or anything for him to worry over. He comes across a split in the paths. Then he turns right. The collar turns on and Gill screams, stumbling back. It shuts off again. On the left, axes swung left and right from the ceiling. Walking that way didn't shock him so that's where he went.

He manages to get past most of them but one slices off his arm at the end. It lands on the ground with a thud. Sparks fly from the new hole in his arm and wires could be seen poking out. He winces despite it not hurting and continues on. He left the arm behind.

The next choice was a laser grid or a safe path. Once again, the safe one would shock him as he tries to go through. So he went through the lasers. He had to jump and slide past them. He loses half of his foot and some fingers trying to get through. He continues walking along a straight path. Again, he winces but didn’t let it bug him.

The sound of barking could soon be heard and he looks back. There was a robotic dog standing there, snarling angrily. Gill’s eyes widen and he starts running as fast as he could. The dog chases him.

A ramp drops down behind them and a large boulder begins to roll. He keeps running. Any time he tries to leave the path down any other options, the collar would electrocute him until he stopped. So he just kept running in a straight line.

A sign that said exit could be seen soon and he picks up the pace. The boulder rolls over the dog and it explodes. Gill is sent flying through the door and the boulder hits it with a loud thud.

Just as he passes the threshold, the collar turns on again. Gill screams and tries going back into the maze. But the large boulder blocked the way in now. Gill could only scream and ram into the boulder until his body slumped to the ground. There are a few spasms before his body gets completely stiff and the screaming ends.

I don't react as I watched the video feed cut. I wasn't sure how to react. I felt a lot of conflicting emotions. Grief, anger, sadness, loss, pain, relief, joy. It was to much to handle at once.

Walter gently pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his arm gently around my shoulder. I felt myself beginning to cry as we head through the hall and back to the parlor with the others and the bears in tow.

Walter had me sit down. I was sobbing now, hugging myself tightly and my body shuddering with every sob. The others seemed concerned and waited for me to calm down while the bears got our things together.

By the time I had stopped and dried my face, the bears were waiting patiently next to a pile with all of our belongings packed up. I could see the bass I had picked amongst the objects. Everyone gets what belonged to them.

“What should we do with the bears?” Tabitha asks as we looked down at the five of them.

“AS-WE-HAVE-STATED-WE-ARE-BASICALLY-YOUR-AVERAGE-MONOKUMA-TOY,” Monodam says. “WE-HAVE-NO-WORSE-INTENTIONS-THAN-ANY-OF-THEM.”

“Should we all just...take one?” Walter asks. “Or keep them together?”

“Let’s figure that out when we get some help...” I murmur.

Everyone nods in agreement. But the bears already seemed to have favorites. Monophanie went to Ellen. Monokid wanted to ride on Moose’s shoulder. Monodam was with Tabitha. And Monosuke stood next to Walter. I gently pick up Monotaro and head outside with the others and my stuff.

The gates outside were opened now. We all walked along the driveway and stood at the opening of the gate. The wind blew calmly through the trees. I could hear birds chirping and the sun seemed to be high in true sky. There were a couple clouds floating around. It was peaceful.

“...so it's over then...” Moose finally says, mostly to himself.

“Does this mean we win..?” Ellen asks softly.

I continue to stare out into the road ahead of as, watching as it disappeared into the forest after a couple sharp turns. I wasn't sure where it would take us.

“...I don't know,” I finally say.

**Chapter 6: Hope Is Nothing But Hidden Despair - Completed!**

Nichole, ~~Gill~~ , ~~Ashley~~ , Tabitha, ~~Aiko,~~ ~~Patty~~ , ~~Agitha~~ , Walter, ~~Emilia~~ , Moose, ~~Antonio~~ , ~~Sho~~ , Ellen, ~~Xin~~ , ~~Georgina~~ , ~~Bradley~~


End file.
